American Dream
by Phantomwa1ker
Summary: In an attempt to convert Sensha-Dou into a Co-Ed sport, three American Co-Ed tank crews are sent to Saunders as a trial run. To see how well the male form of the human species can interact with the female tankers of Sensha-Dou. Some will accept them, and some will reject them. But these Americans aren't about to let a few insults get in their way of victory.
1. Chapter 1 - New Arrivals

**So, I recently found this anime, and I just couldn't get enough of it. A show, about tanks battling. It's like it was made for me. Honestly, I'll admit I may have an unhealthy obsession with tanks. Kind of like Yukari, I guess. But I don't care. No one can deny the fact that they're awesome.**

 **Anyways, this is an idea I though up and decided to write, so here you go. It should be known that this whole story is still a work in progress. Meaning that I may change this chapter in the future, and updates will not be very often. Just saying that now.**

* * *

 **Bold = Stress of a word**

 _Italics = English/Another language/Text_

 _Italics and underlined = Thoughts_

* * *

American Dream

* * *

 **Saunders University High School Ship**

 **Sensha-Dou Club Head Office**

 **11:00am**

Kay could be described as many things. She was kind to everyone she met, even her opponents. She was playful and slightly abrasive, sometimes appearing boastful and rude, even though it was obvious that she was really friendly and well-intentioned. She had a strong sense of fair play, and didn't accept dirty tactics or cheating in the slightest. She was also women enough to admit that she could be somewhat naive at times. But what she wasn't often, was surprised. And yet, there she was. Surprised to the point of disbelief.

Kay was sitting in her desk in the office the school supplied when she took over one of the school's Sensha-Dou teams. Her principal had come in a few minutes earlier and gave her a letter, and she hadn't thought much about it. Those thoughts quickly changed after the principal finished explaining the nature of the letter.

After she had gone, Kay was left sitting at her desk, just staring at the letter, thinking that it might have just been some joke. So she picked it up and read it once more, just to make sure her it was actually authentic.

 _Dear Saunders high school._

 _As you already know, several of your students will be leaving for Washington High School in participation of the National Tankery Exchange Program. And in two days time you will be receiving the students from said school. However, unlike all the others you have received in the past who have been solely female, these 3 teams will be a combination of both female and male. We have decided to follow the rest of the worlds example and are attempting to convert Sensha-Dou into a co-ed sport. The reason being because male population of Japans growing desire to play Sensha-Dou. This desire has reached what could be called, a critical point. This will be a test case that may very well set the precedent for males in Sesha-Dou. They will be a trial run of sorts. To see how well they interact with all current female members and how they behave with our rules. If you find that they are satisfactory, a conversion will be put into consideration. As a result, the temporary rule change is in effect._

 _RULE CHANGE_

 _Section 28 - Subsection A: Girls only are RECOMMENDED. Not mandatory. Males may participate in the sport if they so wish._

 _For now, this rule only applies to your school and the boys that will be under your command. If anyone attempts to initiate conflict because of the males on your team, simply show them this letter. However, a notice is being sent out to all other schools with Sensha-Dou programs, therefor, you should not encounter any trouble. The reason they are coming to your school is because Saunders is the richest high school with a Sensha-Dou program in Japan. Therefore, we believe you will be able to accommodate these gentlemen the best. Please do not hesitate to ask us any questions you may have._

 _-Japan Sensha-Dō Federation_

She still couldn't quite believe it. A boys Tankery team, along with some girl crew members, were coming to Saunders High School. Boys, in an all girls school. How was that going to work!? And the letter wasn't a request, it was a statement. Straight from the JSF itself. So that meant it was unlikely that she could argue about it. Not to mention their Headmaster had come to her office some minutes prior to ask her to watch over them and make sure they're all sorted out.

She sighs and rubs her eyes tiredly. There wasn't enough coffee in her mug for a bombshell like this. But she decided that she might as well learn who she'd be dealing with, and flipped the page around to inspect the text on the back of the paper.

 _Here are the 3 commanders that will be joining your school. Attached is a file of their crews if you wish to look over them. All of them come from the same school, and are familiar with each other well._

The first boy had blond hair and blue eyes on an admittedly handsome face. He wore a green jacket and blue jeans, along with a silver chain necklace with a yellow lightning bolt.

 _Name: Jacob Abrams_

 _Age: 17_

 _Height: 158cm_

 _Place of birth: Canada, Ontario_

 _Position: School Bravo Platoon Commander/M26 Pershing Commander/Radio Operator_

 _Description: Jacob Abrams was born in Canada, but moved to the USA with his parents for business reasons. Jacob is an experienced and very successful commander. He is a hard worker and often tries to win a match with the fewest casualties. He specializes in ambush tactics. It is believed that he will make a fine addition to the Saunders Sensha-Dou team due to his ability to improvise in almost any situation. JSF recommends consideration for promotion to co-commander status._

The next files picture portrayed a boy with black hair and eyes that were such a dark brown that they looked black. He wore a black jacket and black pants, and had a black wrist band as well.

 _Name: Ethan Lazarus_

 _Age: 17_

 _Height: 167cm_

 _Place of birth: USA, Washington_

 _Position: T29 Commander/Gunner_

 _Description: While normally a quiet boy that often keeps to himself, Ethan's grades are unmatched by anyone else in his previous school. He is long time childhood friends with Jacob Abrams, and primary attack method in Tankery is long range firing. He is an excellent shooter, and is 20 points above the American Tankery Successful Shot Average._

The final pictured depicted a younger looking boy with short brown hair and green eyes, along with a mischievous smile.

 _Name: Michel Heller_

 _Age: 16_

 _Height: 149cm_

 _Place of birth: USA, Texas_

 _Position: M18 Hellcat Commander/Gunner_

 _Description: Michel, often referred to by his nickname 'Yin', is a troublemaker at heart. Often loving to tease and cause problems, his former principal says that he is a handful to deal with. However, his highly effective ability in Tankery at stealth and harassment tactics makes him an excellent choice for the Saunders Sensha-Dou team._

The boys seemed to her like good choices. Jacob being a skilled commander meant that they could discuss tactics together. Ethan seemed like a very good gunner. If the American Successful Shot Average was measured the same was as it was in Japan, then 20 points above average was an impressive score. Finally, 'Yin', as he was called, seemed like a problem. Saunders tactics didn't use scouts often, so his skills seemed they would be wasted. Not to mention the amount of problems he could cause if he was as much a trouble as the paper said.

Her attention was diverted when the door opened. Her best friends, Naomi and Alisa, stepped inside. "Hey Kay. We're here. What did you want to talk about?" Alisa asked.

Kay sighed and said, "I need a second opinion."

They sat down in the chairs in front of her desk. "A second opinion about what?" Naomi asked in her usual calm voice.

She simply handed them the letter. They took it, and after a few minutes of reading it, Alisa erupted. "Boys in Sensha-Dou!? That's ridiculous! How could they ever let boys into our sport!? And why us!? They'll only weigh us down!"

"According to the letter, it's because we are the richest high school with a Sensha-Dou program, and therefore they think that we'll be able to accommodate them the best." Naomi said calmly as her eyes continued reading down the page in her hand.

"I don't know what to do. Some of the girls won't like having to work in close proximity with boys, and even more probably won't like that they'll be playing Sensha-Dou." Kay leaned back in her chair with a sigh of exasperation.

Naomi looked up from the paper. "And what are your thoughts?" She asked.

Kay took a few seconds to contemplate her response before saying, "I'm personally okay with it. I'm just worried about how they're going to do here and how people are going to react."

"We don't have to stand for this! Let's just tell them that we refuse to take and house them! Make them go somewhere else! Or better yet, just go home!" Alisa yelled.

"It's not that simple. This isn't a request. They're coming, whether we like it or not, and their coming in two days." Kay said.

"Then we might as well accept it and tell everyone the news." Naomi said simply.

"How can you both be okay with this!?" Alisa yelled in disbelief.

Naomi just shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. Boys, girls, I don't care who plays Sensha-Dou. It's all just a game. I don't really care if boys are allowed to play it just like girls can. Besides, outside of Japan boys do play." She said.

"Exactly. But I can't help but worry about how well they're actually going to get along and work with so many girls." Kay stated, a tone of worry laced into her voice.

Alisa scoffed. "I bet all they have are T1 light tanks. This is going to put us at the bottom of the barrel." She complained.

"It says here that there'll be three tanks. They are a M26 Pershing, a T29, and an M18 Hellcat. All of those would mean a significant increase in firepower to our current arsenal. The M26 Pershing's armor, the T29's gun, and the M18 Hellcat's speed are all better then anything we currently own." Naomi said, effectively proving Alisa wrong right off the bat.

Kay leaned on her desk. "Alisa, I understand that you don't like this. But please try to be nice when they get here." Kay asked.

She scowled. "Why should I be nice to them? They're trying to ruin Sensha-Dou."

"Please Alisa. For me." Kay pleaded with her childhood friend.

At first, there was no change. But eventually, Alisa's eyes softened, and she sighed reluctantly. "Fine. I'll try. But I still don't like this."

Relief spread across Kay's face like a wave of water. "Thank you Alisa. I appreciate it. Now, let's figure out how we're going to break this to the rest of the girls, shall we?"

* * *

 **Saunders University High School**

 **12:30pm**

"That went much better then I expected." Kay said with a smile as she walked out of the gym. She had called an assembly to inform the school of the new students. To her surprise, there were few cries of outrage and anger. Most of the girls seemed happy, actually.

"That's probably because most of them think they'll be able to get a boyfriend now." Naomi said as if reading her thoughts.

"Speaking of which, should there be a policy against dating in the school?"

"That would probably make some people mad. And there's no telling how the boys would react." Naomi pointed out.

"Hmmm. I suppose I'll forego suggesting any rules against dating to the principal for now. Let's see how things turn out first."

"When are they supposed to be here?" Alisa asked.

Kay looked over at her with an annoyed gaze. "Oh, I don't know." She checked her watch. "Just two more days. Were you even listening at all earlier?"

"It's not my fault that I was distracted! Our favourite sport is going to be ruined!" She defended.

"Things will probably change little if boys start playing Sensha-Dou Alisa." Naomi said.

"You don't know that!"

"I do know that these boys aren't going to completely ruin the game."

"No you don't!"

"Alright! That's enough! Alisa, you don't have to act so upset. You'll be able to hook up with plenty of the boys. I'm sure they won't reject you." Kay teased.

Alisa's face went red. "That's not what this is about!" She sputtered.

"Sure it's not. Your afraid that none of them will like you back. Just like Takashi."

"Takashi-Chan doesn't even know I like him!"

"Your right. You looooove him."

As Alisa's face reddened further, and before she could start yelling, Naomi pushed the two apart and said, "How about we start worrying on where these boys are going to stay, hmm? I'm assuming their classes for this year have already been given to you?" She asked Kay.

Kay restrained herself from teasing Alisa further and instead answered, "Yes. They came with the letter. They picked before they came here. Do you girls know where they might be able to stay?"

"I know where we could put them." Alisa growled.

"Since it'd probably involve physical injury or mutilation, I don't think I want to hear it. They can't stay in the regular dorms, that much is obvious. Although the girls on their teams could. I guess we could set them up in an apartment complex like other girls and we are. Let's head back to my office and talk about it." Kay said as they all walked back to the Student Council room. All the while wondering what the new boys would be like.

* * *

 **Washington High School Boeing C-17 Globemaster III Enroute to Saunders**

 **1:00pm**

"Uuuuggggh. I hate planes." Jacob moaned from the bathroom.

"Who would have thought that out fearless commander would have airsickness?" Yin said, to which Ethan raised his hand.

"I've known him for years, but funny enough it only happens on planes, not helicopters. He's also gets seasick. So I'm hoping that the ship we're going to will be big enough to fool his brain into thinking he's on land. Otherwise we'll be in trouble." The tall, black haired boy explained.

"Should we help him?" Gerald, Jacob's German gunner, asked, followed by Jacob throwing up in the toilet again.

"Nah, I think he'll be just fine. Right commander?" The younger boy asked with a cheeky grin, to which Jacob responded with a middle finger.

"We won't be able to call him that for too much longer. We're going to be getting a new commander here soon." Ethan said.

"I wonder what he'll be like?" Yin said.

"I'm sure **she'll** be great." Ethan responded, emphasising the she.

"Oh yeah? How do you know it'll be a girl?" Yin argued.

"Because Sensha-Dou is a girls only sport you dumbass!" Jacob yelled before throwing up again.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We'll be arriving momentarily. Please enter your tanks and prepare for landing." The captain said over the intercom.

Ethan helped Jacob stand up and walk to his tank. "Come on Jacob. Almost over."

Everyone got into their tanks and strapped themselves in. A few minutes later, the plane shook as the tires kissed the runway. And a few minutes after that, the plane rolled to a stop, and the back cargo door opened.

* * *

 **Saunders Airfield**

 **1:10pm**

"A Globemaster? Impressive. Not as impressive as out Galaxy, but still impressive." Kay commented as the large cargo plane's tires touched down on their ship, the 'USS Gorge Washington.' As the plane taxied off the runway and its engines rolled back, they all hopped in Kay's Sherman and drove out to the airfield to meet it.

They pulled up as the plane taxied off the runway, making sure to keep a hundred feet between them and the back of the plane just to be safe. Kay got out of the drivers seat and sat atop the turret with her two friends as they waited for the boys to exit.

A few seconds later, the large back door of the cargo plane opened slowly, and out came the tanks. The first tank to come out was an M18 Hellcat Tank Destroyer. One of the first American tank destroyers used in WW2.

"You know, now that I think about it, I thought Hellcat's were banned because they were considered open-top tanks? Why would it be allowed?" Kay inquired.

"Take a closer look." Naomi answered and pointed at the roof. "Its had a top built and placed onto it." Sure enough, it did in fact have a roof on it.

Kay shrugged. "Well that's one way to solve the problem."

The second tank to come out was a hulking monstrosity of metal and noise. The large body of the T29 Heavy tank. One of six prototypes designed with a large gun to combat Germany's strong heavy tanks.

"You know, maybe now you'll have some competition, eh Naomi?" Kay taunted. Her only response was a small smirk.

As the tank came out, Kay heard one of the plane crews yell out, "Try not to break down on the way out!" And she snorted. He was obviously hinting to the fact that prototype tanks often came with a field of problems. She only hoped that wouldn't be the case for this particular tank.

Then, the third and final tank rolled out of the back. The M26 Pershing, the answer to soldiers pleas back in the war for a better armed and armoured tank. Even though only a few actually took part and had very little impact in the wars outcome.

After the 3 newly delivered tanks were out of the Globemaster, they roared their engines and drove up to their location. The Pershing at the front, Hellcat next, and T29 at the rear. _"At least they can move in formation."_ She thought.

The commanders hatches on the tanks opened and a person jumped out of each. One of them, a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, just like Kay, stepped forward. He cleared his throat and spoke in perfect Japanese, "Hello. My name is Jacob." He held out his hand. An American custom really, but one that wasn't unfamiliar to the girls of the American themed school.

She smiled brightly at him and shook his hand. "Welcome to Saunders! My name's Kay. These are my friends Naomi and Alisa." The exuberant teenager said and motioned to the girls behind her. It seemed to Jacob like Alisa was glaring at them all with undisguised hatred. Meanwhile, Naomi didn't even look like she cared to be there.

Jacob nodded. "A pleasure to meet you. Behind me are my friends and fellow commanders Ethan and Yin." The two respectively waved.

"Nice to meet you to. So, I know you all just got here, but think that it would be good to first give you a tour of the school after we drop off your tanks at the garage. Hop in your tanks and follow me. I'll show you where you can keep them." Kay said before she turned around and hopped into her tank.

Jacob paused for a second, catching sight of Kay's stockings and short skirt. He thought he'd gotten away with it before Yin said, "Got you eyes on the prize already commander?"

Yin received a swift smack up the back of the head. "In your tanks! Now!"

Everyone hurried to comply and got into their tanks, tracks clacking against the pavement as they followed closely behind Kay's M4. Jacob wasn't a pervert by any means. But he, just like every other boy on the entire planet, was still a boy. Which meant that sometimes he still acted like a typical one. He was still much more respectful of girls then most boys though.

A few minutes later, they pulled into a large hanger filled with tanks that he assumed was the tank shed. The boys didn't bother trying to hide their impressed gazes at how many Shermans there were. Shermans of all types were lined up side by side in neat rows for what seemed like forever. Each one was sparklingly clean, and looked identical to others of their type. But it wasn't only filled with tanks. The garage was also heavily populated by female students, many of which were working on the tanks.

"Impressed?" Jacob jumped in his seat when he heard Kay's voice in his ear over the radio.

He put his hand up to his headset. "Very. I've never seen so many Shermans in one spot before." Jacob responded.

"That's Saunders for you. Strength in numbers. Okay, you guys can pull your tanks in right here." Kay said as she stopped right in front of several open spots. They each pulled their tanks into the spots right next to each other. Everyone got out of the tanks and walked over to Kay, Alisa, and Naomi, who had dismounted their own tank and were waiting for them.

"Okay! From here on, Alisa and Naomi will show you around the shed. Jacob, follow me please. I'd like to talk to you for a sec." She said before walking off.

Jacob caught himself staring for a few seconds before he shook his head and turned to the group. "Alright everyone! Be respectful to these girls or so help me I will drag you through a minefield with your own tank! Ethan, your in charge while I'm gone!" Ethan nodded and Jacob turned and ran after Kay.

* * *

 **Sensha-Dou Club Head Office**

 **1:25pm**

"Please, take a seat." Kay said as she sat down. She leaned back and put her feet on her nicely crafted oak wood desk. T

Jacob sat down in front of her desk and admired the room. It was beautifully decorated with all kinds of war paintings and many different model tanks. Mostly American.

"So, the first thing I wanted to ask was the specifics of all your tanks. Just so I know exactly what it is I have to integrate into our team." She said.

He looked at her. "I'm surprised you don't know already."

"Well I can't know the specifics of every tank ever made, now can I?"

He shrugged, seeing as that was a good point. "Well, my M26 Pershing has 102 mm of frontal armour. But it's sloped at a 46 degree angle, effectively making it 140 mm. It has 76mm in the sides, and 51 mm in the back. And it's able to move at about 48 kilometres an hour or so. Does that answer your question?" Jacob asked.

140 mm of relative armour, a 90 mm gun, and a top speed of almost 50 km an hour. That easily made it more powerful and balanced then any of the tanks they had. It had more armour then any of the tanks they owned, and had a gun on par with the Firefly's.

Kay nodded and said, "That's quite impressive. That'll surly give us an edge in the future. Next?"

Jacob nodded and moved on. "Ethan's T29 has approximately 100 mm of frontal armour. Which is also sloped, and at more steep an angle then my Pershing. So it has about 165 mm to 180 mm of effective frontal armour, depending in the location. Its sides and back are respectively 72 and 51 millimetres thick. And it has a powerful 105 mm gun. It's rounds are so heavy that it requires two loaders, but despite having two people it still takes about 10 seconds or so for them to reload it since the shells weigh so much. Maybe it'd take a little less time on a good day. But despite commanding a heavy tank, Ethan's really taken to being a long range sniper because of his powerful main armament."

Kay nodded happily. Its 105 mm gun was easily stronger then their Firefly's 17 Pounder, and its sloped armour made it the most heavily armoured tank on the entire ship. Though she found it slightly odd that they used a heavy tank for sniping. "And finally?"

"Finally, is Yin's M18 Hellcat. It's undoubtedly one of the fastest tanks ever made, and definitely the fastest tank of the second world war. It can reach speeds of around 90 kilometres an hour if it's on the road, which is faster then the top speed of an Abrams. But the only reason it's so fast is only because it has really poor protection. It only has 13 mm of armour all around, and just a little more on the turret. It can be knocked out from just one shot by most tanks. That's why Yin has adapted to using his speed as a defence."

Kay tilted her head curiously. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"He'll swerve like a mad man if under fire, and will often drive straight into an enemy's formation and circling within and around them. Both making him hard to hit, causing chaos within their ranks, and being incredibly annoying. Because of his thin armour, he's also become good at stealth and camouflage."

"How good?" Kay asked.

" _Really good_." He stressed. "On more then one occasion during matches, our opponents would drive right by his hiding spot without even knowing. I've done it as well. Hell, our team even had a competition once. The deal was that whoever could find Yin's hiding place would get a new upgrade for their tank."

"Wow. So how long did it take to find him?"

"We didn't. After two days we gave up."

Kay actually blinked and had to pause for a second, thinking she'd misheard. "I'm sorry. Two days? He sat inside his tank for two days?" She asked incredulously.

Jacob snorted and shook his head. "No. He decided after 8 hours to just leave his tank there and wait for us to find it. Hell, it was so well hidden that after we gave up, it took even him two hours of searching just to find it. And he was the one who hid it."

Kay smiled and had to fight a snicker at the thought. "I see. Thank you for telling me all that." She got serious. "Now, the real reason I asked you to come here is because of one glaringly obvious fact. Your group is half made up of boys, and they are in a girls school." She took her feet off her desk and leaned on her elbows with a serious look. "Now, I understand that boys will be boys and girls will be girls. But if I hear one report of a girl being upset, harassed, or harmed, I will not hesitate to send you all back to the USA. I don't care what the JSF says. Are we clear?"

Jacob nodded. "I understand completely. I'll talk to the boys and try to get them to understand, but I still can't control them. But if I threaten them with sever enough punishments, they should hopefully think before they act."

Kay nodded. "Good. Now, before I forget, here is a list of everyone's classes and where you'll be staying." Kay opened her drawer and handed him several papers. "And here's a copy of the letter I received. If anyone ever gives you or the other guys trouble about being in a Sensha-Dou during a match, just show them this letter. It should get them off your back." She handed his a smaller slip of paper. "The next order of business is: What do next? Your tanks are stronger then anything we have, so no need to try and upgrade them. The only thing I have left to tell you is that the rest of your personal belongings will be arriving in a few days."

"Wait, what do you mean they're stronger then anything you have?"

"Simple. Your Hellcat is faster then our Locusts. Your T29 has a better gun then our Fireflies. And your M26 Pershing has more armour then anything we currently own. _That_ is what I mean." She explained.

He blinked. "Huh. Cool, I guess."

The rest of the conversation took a half hour and mainly touched up on the topics of command and integration onto the Saunders Sensha-Dou team. The commanders agreed that a test of their skills should be of imminent priority. Following that they discussed the roles of their team. Jacob explained in detail how he was the bullet sponge, Ethan was the sniper, and Yin was the scout. Kay found the last two roles odd, since they had a tank destroyer as a scout and a heavy tank as a sniper. But she didn't complain nor comment. By the time Jacob left the meeting, it was mid-afternoon, at which point he set out to find his friends and their crew.

* * *

 **Saunders Tank Shed**

 **2:00pm**

After walking for several minutes, Jacob found his team in the tank shed, where Alisa was chasing Yin around with a metal pipe.

Somehow, the sight didn't surprise him. Yin's almost playboy personality, mixed with Alisa's seemingly aggressive one? The combination could have only ended with an explosive result. He noticed Naomi and Ethan standing together watching the two run around the tank shed, and he couldn't help but laugh by how similar they looked. Both had their arms crossed, a straight posture, and just the slightest hint of a smile on their faces. Their personalities seemed to link together with one another perfectly. Ethan never showed much emotion, and was usually very relaxed. And from what he had seen of her so far, Naomi appeared to be a naturally calm person and didn't really seem like an emotionally outgoing person. The only difference Jacob could see between the two besides their appearances, was that Naomi was chewing some gum. Something of which Jacob knew Ethan _hated_ to do himself.

John walked over to them and watched Alisa chase after Yin with them for a few minutes. "What did he do?" He finally asked.

"Yin tried hitting on Naomi here, and then Alisa butted in and they both started arguing. Then Yin commented on her, 'flat rack.' This is what followed" Ethan replied simply _._

"Oh..."

They continued watching the two, but after a while, Naomi said, "Should we do something?"

Both boys shook their head. "Trust me, Yin deserves this." Jacob replied, to which Ethan nodded in agreement.

She raised an eyebrow at them both, but shrugged. "If you say so."

"Oh yeah, here." Jacob handed his his class sheet and his address. "That's your classes and where you'll be living from now on. A lot of us seem to be in the same building." Naomi looked over and saw Ethan's address.

"So that's where she chose. I know that place. Me and my friends live close by. It's about a 20 minute walk unless you have a car." She commented.

"Well then it's a good thing I have a motorcycle. By the way, our personal items will be arriving in a few days. Including my motorcycle. And our classes start tomorrow. We have the rest of the day today to move in and explore the ship." Jacob explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and give everyone else their schedules, and make sure Alisa doesn't kill Yin. As much as it would make my day if she did." Jacob said and walked off.

* * *

 **Jacob's Apartment**

 **7:00am**

Jacob groaned as an ear splitting beeping noise penetrated his mind. He cracked his eyes open, the dawn of sunlight being the first thing he saw through the curtains. He only wanted to burrow back underneath his warm blankets and sleep. But instead, as the alarms continuous irritating beeping pried his eyes open, he forced himself to get up and shut off the alarm.

He had moved into the new apartment the night prior. It was relatively empty at the moment, but it was still nice. It compromised of a kitchen, a living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. All the bases covered until he could get his personal stuff.

45 minutes later, Jacob was dressed in his new uniform and ready to go. The girls uniform consisted of a white shirt and black tie with a grey blazer and a red skirt. The only difference between the girls uniform and the boys uniform was that the boys wore red jeans instead of a red skirt. Something that everyone was thankful for.

He picked up his pre-packed bag from the floor and slung it over his shoulder before heading out the door. He headed to the stairs, seeing Ethan already waiting for him. Ethan had been put in a room a floor below his, and Yin a floor below Ethan's.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yep. Let's get this over with." They both walked down to the bottom of the stairs, where they found Yin waiting.

"You ready Yin?" Jacob asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm totally ready to enter a school where I'm outnumbered by girls a hundred to one." Yin replied with forged enthusiasm.

"We'll be fine." Ethan said.

"Says you."

The group set out for their new school. The walk was short but full of chatter. As they walked they encountered small groups of girls walking together, often taking glances at them and whispering so they weren't heard. As they got closer to the school they more and more people watched them.

"You'd think they've never seen the male version of our species before." Yin commented as they entered the main doors, making Jacob snort in amusement.

"Do you guys know where you're going?" He asked.

"Yep." Replied Yin.

"Yes." Affirmed Ethan.

"Alright then. I'll see you boys at lunch." Jacob said and gave them a two figured salute. The three boys split up and went their separate ways. Jacob walked down the corridor in search of his room. The stares and whispering continued down the hallway until he found his room. He walked inside and was pleased to see at least one other boy who he recognized as Yin's driver. he rest of the students, about thirty or so, were all girls.

Almost immediately as he entered the room, all conversation stopped and every girl in the room turned to look at him as if he were an alien. He did his best to ignore it as he walked to an empty desk beside Yin's driver and all eyes turned to follow him. As he sat down, he sighed and thought, _"It's gonna be a long day."_

* * *

 **Saunders University High School**

 **11:05am**

"Finally. I thought that class would never end." Jacob thought to himself as the lunch bell rang through the school.

He grabbed his bag and rushed out of the room. He followed the crowd to the cafeteria, and had to resist the urge to gap.

The cafeteria was enormous. It could have easily housed 5,000 people, though currently it didn't have that many in it. The lunch lineup wasn't as long as he would have thought, which was good. The food that was being served looked delicious, but before he went to get something, he tried to find his friends. He looked around and only saw Yin walking towards him.

"So? How was class?" He asked when he got close.

Yin rubbed the back of his head with an almost sheepish look. "Did you know that some words in English sound like insults in Japanese?"

Jacob blinked and tilted his head. "No?"

"Well, I do. Now."

"Do I really want to know?"

"You do not."

"Alright."

The two waited for Ethan, but when he still hadn't shown up after waiting for a few minutes, they decided to get some food and get a table before they were all filled up. The food at Saunders was much better then the food they got at their old school. The mixture of both Japanese food and American food gave them plenty to choose from. The large assortment of meat and vegetables, along with other food groups meant they could enjoy almost whatever they wanted.

They got their food and looked for a table. All they boys that they could see were siting at full tables, either with girls or other boys. So the two of them sat at an empty table in the corner. Despite classes having ended, the stares continued even as they ate.

"Seriously, we're just boys. Why do they all have to stare at us?" Yin thought aloud.

"I don't know. Probably because they've never seen a boy in their school before." Jacob pointed out.

"Okay, sure. But still. They don't need to constantly stare at us. It's creeping me out." He said as he looked around.

"Really? I would have thought that a guy like like you would enjoy being ogled by girls." Jacob smirked.

"Sure, but by a group. Not a whole damn school."

Jacob snorted. They continued conversing about various subjects, but after several more minutes and still no signs of Ethan, Jacob voiced his concerns. "Where is he? It's not like his to be late for anything. He's always on time."

"Who's always on time?" A voice asked. Both Jacob and Yin turned to see Kay, Naomi, and a frustrated looking Alisa

"Ethan. I don't know here he is. Any chance you girls have seen him?"

They all shook their heads. "So, do you mind if we join you?" Kay asked.

Jacob shook his head. "Go ahead." He said. The boys moved over so the girls could sit down.

"You know, I have to admit. You guys have some really good food here." Jacob said as he chowed down on some rice balls.

"That's Saunders for you. We spare no expense."

"Except when it comes to your tanks." Yin commented, making all three girls look at him.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Alisa asked rudely.

"Don't get me wrong, I like the Sherman. But it isn't exactly the best. It's armor isn't great, and its gun is the same way. Besides your Firefly's and M4A1(76), I haven't seen anything that can deal or block a good amount of damage. They're all Shermans." Yin explained.

Kay growled. "Hey, the Sherman is a _great_ tank." She defended.

Yin snorted, much to her ire. "Oh yeah, then why was it crushed so often in the war?" She opened her mouth, but Yin continued. "The truth is, the Sherman was never _designed_ to be a tank to tank vehicle. It was designed to be a infantry support vehicle. It wasn't even given good anti-tank ammunition during the beginning of the war. They were given old outdated ammunition. Face it, the Sherman has its flaws and makes it a bad tank in certain departments as a result."

Kay narrowed her eyes. "You may not know this, but the Allies _won_ the war thanks to the Sherman tanks."

He nodded. "Yes, and were slaughtered in the thousands to get it done."

She clenched her fist and opened her mouth to speak again, but Jacob quickly interjected.

"I don't think Yin is saying the Sherman was a bad tank. I think he's just saying it wasn't a great anti-tank vehicle." He said, and Yin nodded. Kay didn't seem happy, but she didn't argue any further.

"On that topic," Jacob said. "I've been meaning to ask you Kay. Do you have any other tanks besides the ones you've told me about?"

"As a matter of fact, we do." Kay said proudly with a small glare at Yin. "We have some M4A6's, a few Locusts, some M4A3E8's, and a couple of M4A3E2 Assault Tanks."

"Sherman Jumbos? Impressive." The M4A3E2 Assault Tank, fondly referred to as the Sherman Jumbo, was a more heavily armoured version of the Sherman tank. "Are they serviceable?"

Kay blinked. "Uh. Well, actually..." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Oh great. Here it comes." Yin said.

"Shut up." Jacob silenced him.

"The Jumbos aren't really used much. Not on my team at least. Most of our members really like the fact that it's slower, even if it's by a little bit. So not many use them. That, and everyone just prefers the regular M4's. So most of the Jumbos are kind of... In pieces." Kay gave an embarrassed grin.

"Well, that's disappointing." Yin commented.

Before Jacob could tell Yin to shut up again, Ethan appeared out of nowhere, sat down, banged his head against the table, and groaned loudly. "I hate my life."

Both boys blinked. It was unlike Ethan to show any level of emotion, especially the level of annoyance he was showing right now.

"Ethan?" The boy didn't answer. "Buddy?" Still nothing.

"Hey bookworm, whats got your panties in a twist?" Yin asked in his usual elegant way. Jacob had to resist the urge to face palm.

Ethan let out a loud sigh and said, "Apparently, girls seemed to be attracted to me for whatever reason. I counted 14 girls who asked to go on a date with me, and I had to run around to the school to lose the rest of them. That's why I'm late." He finished, not raising his head from the table.

"Wow. First day of school and Ethan's already reeling in the ladies." Yin said, earning him a slap to the back of the head.

"Did you say yes to any of them?" Naomi asked curiously.

Ethan's head finally rose and looked her in the eyes. "No. They probably haven't seen a boy in months, and that's likely the main reason why they asked. They simply want a boyfriend for the sake of having one, which is contradictory to what I desire. I want someone to love me because of who I am, not just because I happen to be conveniently available. And, if I am ever going to date someone, I want it to be someone I know. I don't want to date them just because they're free." He said.

Naomi blinked, apparently not expecting that. "...I see. Not any people have your way of thinking. It's nice to see someone who does."

"Thank you."

Jacob looked at the empty space on front of his friend. "Aren't you going to get something to eat?"

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"Rejecting all those girls must have really ruined your appetite, huh?" Yin asked.

"Shut up."

"Well I'm definitely surprised. I thought that, if anyone would be rejecting people, it'd be the girls. I didn't expect it the other way around." Kay said.

"Yeah, well, Ethan isn't exactly a ladies man. But getting back on topic, do you have any other tanks?" Jacob asked.

"We have a few other variants of the Sherman, ones with no significant changes, but besides that, no." Kay replied. "And even though we have other tanks, the ones we usually deploy are just the regular M4's, 76s, and Fireflies. Though sometimes we'll bring others, we don't do it that often." She explained.

"Gotcha."

Before long, their conversations came to a close as classes prepared to start, and the teens went their separate ways. Ethan stated that he would be hiding in his tank until the next class began. The girls left together while Jacob and Yin announced that they would go their class before it started. The rest of the day was sure to be exciting.

* * *

 **First chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think, and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Test of Strength

**Happy Canada Day! Even more so, happy 150th anniversary of Canada's confederation! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, as I am posting this, I have little time, so I'm sorry for any mistakes as I didn't have the time to effectively proofread this.**

 **Reviews (Not already responded to over PM)**

 **CaptMacca: I;m glad that you understood what I was going for, and the accuracy of my information. Such observations truly make me grateful that there's someone out there that notices my research. And I hope that you enjoy this and future chapters.**

* * *

American Dream

* * *

 **Saunders University High School Ship**

 **Jacob's Apartment**

 **6:30am**

Jacob had woken up early. Far earlier then he normally would on a Saturday. But he knew that personal items were going to be arriving soon, and he would need to be there to pick them up.

Jacob quickly got up, showered, got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, and ran out the door in just under 30 minutes. It was a testament to how badly he wanted to be there for the unloading.

The past several days had gone by uneventfully. The boys hadn't done much. Just school work, and tank training. No matches yet. But he had taken some time to look over the Saunders Tank Arsenal after Kay had given him a list when he asked. The entire collection did consist of mostly Shermans, just like she'd said a few days prior. It was primarily the late WW2 M4 Shermans, but there were also some other variants. But most of the differences between them and the M4's usually only included a different engine, changed suspension, or something along those lines. None that changed the M4's armour or gun, which were arguably the most important parts. But all those variants were few, and according to Kay, rarely used. It was a shame that the girls didn't use the Jumbos.

By the time he arrived at Saunders Airfield, the large cargo plane was already there and offloading its contents. It was so early in the morning that it was still dark out, and he could only identify the plane at first by its landing lights and the runway lights, along with the flashlights of the off-loaders.

He saw his motorcycle in all its black beauty on a large metal pallet, a MV Agusta F4 CC, and made a mental reminder to check for any dents and scratches. While most people wouldn't have their own vehicle, especially one so costly, he was very wealthy on account of his parents and could afford a machine of such expense.

He pushed his bike to the back of his mind for the moment and ran up to a particularly muscular man that was carrying luggage out of the plane's open back. When the man saw Jacob, he asked, "Are you the guy with the live cargo?"

He nodded. "That's me."

"Got it. Hold on one second." He put down the suitcases and leaned his head into the airplane. "Maurice! Bring the bird!" The man yelled into the plane.

"Aw, dude! I don't wanna touch that thing!"

"I don't care! Bring it out here!"

"Ugh, fine!"

A few moments later, a man Jacob assumed was Maurice came out with a metal cage in his hand, being careful to keep it as far away from him as possible. Inside was the very reason he got up so early. His pet Grey African Parrot Gobi. The bird had grey feathers, along with a strip of red on the tail and midnight black eyes. He had gotten Gobi when he was just an egg. It had taken a lot of training to get him to behave, but now he listened better then most preschoolers.

"Ah, there you are Gobi." Jacob opened the cage and stuck his hand in, allowing the bird to climb onto his arm. "How have you been?" He held a hand up to the bird, and it rubbed its head against his fingers.

"I don't know how you handle it. That thing bit me more times then I could count just while I was moving the cage." Maurice whined.

"Sorry about that. He doesn't trust strangers. But thanks for looking after him." Jacob said as he took the cage from the man.

"Meh. Don't worry about it." He said before walking back into the plane to get the rest of the cargo.

With him gone, Jacob turned his attention back to Gobi. "I'm guessing that after such a long flight you wont to go on one of your own?" Gobi flapped his wings eagerly, making Jacob laugh. "Alright. Go on." He said and waved his hand, signaling that he was allowed to go. With one strong flap of his wings, Gobi took off and into the air.

As Gobi flew, Jacob set to work collecting all his stuff, along with his friends. They were all in the same building together, so it only made sense that he brought it for them. He called and rented a moving truck and packed up all three of their stuff into the back of the truck after it arrived. When he finished, he had nothing better to do, so he decided to park the luggage filled truck in the parking lot and take a walk.

Eventually, after he'd admired the combination of Japanese and American architecture of the school ship, he found himself on the edge of the ship overlooking the vast horizon. The sun had started to rise, creating beautiful streaks of orange and pink in the sky. The incredible picture was only enhanced by the reflections on the ocean. He sat down on a nearby bench and watched the sunrise, snorting in amusement when he saw Gobi fly past his vision. He knew that the bird would fly around for hours exploring its new home. He was like that.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but after a while, he heard a voice behind him say, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Jacob turned around and saw Kay smiling behind him and looking at the sunset. The way the sun reflected off her light blonde hair made it look like it was glowing, and he had to resist the urge to say, 'It isn't the only thing.' Instead he said, "It is. I don't know why, but the sunset is different when your halfway around the world."

Kay shrugged. "I don't know... So how are you adjusting so far?" She asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Well, classes haven't started yet. So that's good. Today we'll probably be unpacking for the most of it. But since we'll be exploring the ship for most of the day, it'll probably take us all night to unpack." He picked up a rock that sat between his feet and started tossing it between his hands idly. "Try asking me that question after my first day, and my answer will probably have changed by then." Jacob said.

"Oh, come on! It won't be that bad!" She said.

He snorted. "I'm going to a school entirely populated by over 10,000 girls. With respect, I strongly disagree."

Kay laughed. "Well, I suppose I'd probably be saying the same thing if I was going to a school of only boys." She said.

"I certainly wouldn't do that if I were you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because you'd be non-stop hit on and most boys are idiots. Yin is a prime example!" He said, making Kay giggle again. Jacob smiled and laughed with her.

After they calmed down, Kay gave him a sly smirk and said, "So, you think guys would hit on me? Any particular reason for that?" She teased.

Jacob blushed and looked away. "Well, no not really. I mean - I'm not saying your not pretty. You are! I'm just- I only meant that-" He stopped when Kay started laughing again. "Oh, you were teasing me. Very funny."

She stopped laughing and looked at him with a flirtatious smile. "So... You think I'm pretty?"

Jacob simply shook his head. "I'm not falling for that again. Nice try." He said with a smug smirk.

Kay pouted. "Killjoy."

The only response Jacob gave was a snort.

They sat in silence for several more minutes, before finally Jacob said, "What are you doing up so early?"

She shrugged. "I'm an early riser. I always get up at around this time."

"So then what are you doing out here? If you don't mind me asking."

She shook her head. "Not at all. I was just out for my morning jog. Helps to wake me up."

"I see."

"...So, how do you feel about some training after school?"

Seeing a chance to tease back, and unable to resist, he said, "That depends, do you mean to train me in jogging or training as in Sensha-Dou?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sensha-Dou! Obviously!"

Jacob chuckled. "I know. I was just teasing you."

"Really? You learn fast."

"Eh, you're a good teacher." They shared another laugh. "But yeah, I'm up for some training. However, you know there are better ways of seeing how well we are with our tanks?"

"Yep! But this way's more fun! Besides, it's not every day you'll get beaten by a bunch of girls!"

"I think you have it the other way around. If anyone's getting beaten, it's you, _commander_."

"Oh ho, I don't think so."

"Really? Care to make a bet then?"

"Absolutely! And _when_ we win, you and everyone on your team have to clean all our tanks!"

"Deal. But if we win, then everyone on your team has to clean all out tanks!"Jacob stood and held out his hand.

Kay smirked, got up, and shook it. "Deal."

With the deal made, and their fates sealed, they both stood there in akward silence. "... So, uh... What now?" Kay asked.

Jacob smirked. "You want to see something cool?" Instead of waiting for a response, he put his hand up to his mouth and made a high pitched whistle. A few seconds later, they both heard flapping as Gobi flew down and landed on Jacob's shoulder. "Hey there Gobi." He said as the bird rubbed its head against his cheek. He turned back to Kay. He had never wanted a camera so badly. Her mouth had dropped and her eyes were wide with both surprise and shock.

"...That's a bird." She finally said after she picked up her jaw and organized her thoughts.

"Yes."

"...And it's on your shoulder."

"Yes."

"...Why is there a bird on your shoulder?"

"This is my pet African Grey Parrot, Gobi."

"...A pet?"

"Yes.

"..."

"..."

"He's so CUTE!" She abruptly yelled and reached out to pet him.

"Wait! He-" He stopped when Gobi actually leaned towards her hand and rubbed his head against it. "Doesn't trust strangers." He finished. "Huh. Never mind. He doesn't usually like new people, but you seem to be a natural with him."

She touched his wings. "Wow." She said in awe. "He's so adorable."

"What is it with girls and cuteness?"

She ignored him. "And soft to."

"Yep. You wanna hold him?"

Her eyes widened with hope. "Can I?"

"Sure. But he might accidentally scratch you, and it'll leave a scar if it's deep enough." Jacob warned.

She frowned in disappointment. "Oh, then maybe I shouldn't." She paused. "Wait, how are you able to hold him without ever getting hurt?"

"Who said I haven't?" He replied and pulled back his sleeve, revealing his wide collection of scars from Gobi's sharp talons.

"Oh, ouch. Those look like they'd hurt." Kay said with a slight wince.

"At the time, they did. But we're both a lot more careful now. It hasn't happened in a while." He said.

She tilted her head. "Why haven't you dulled his claws though?"

He frowned. "It didn't seem right. He was born with sharp claws, so what right do I have to get rid of them?"

She blinked, having not expected such an answer. "Well, I guess that's one way to look at it." She recomposed herself and asked, "How'd you get him?"

"My parents pretty much gave him to me. My family's quite wealthy, so they could afford it."

"Wow. Best parents ever."

Jacob smiled sadly. "Yeah."

Kay noticed his expression and frowned. She opened her mouth to speak, but the second she did, her phone buzzed. She checked it and then looked back at him. "Welp. I guess I gotta go now." Kay said, disappointed. She was really enjoying their conversation.

"Yeah." Jacob said with a similar tone. "If you want though, maybe we could get together another time and we could watch Gobi fly around?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled. "Sure I'd like that." She turned around and started walking away. "See you later tonight! Don't forget our bet!" She called over her shoulder.

"I won't!" Jacob called back before she disappeared around the corner of a building, but not before shooting him a flirty wink.

John let out a content sigh, before noticing that Gobi was staring at him. He stared back at the bird and said, "What?"

The bird simply ruffled its feathers before taking off into the air.

"Hey Jacob!" Jacob turned around and saw Yin and Ethan walking towards him.

"Hey guys! What're you doing?"

"We came to get our stuff." Ethan said. "I'm assuming you're here to do the same?"

"We'll mainly to get Gobi." At the mention of his pet, Yin quickly ducked behind Ethan and began looking around.

"I hate that damn bird." The boy mumbled.

"And that bird hates you. Though to this day I still don't know why. Anyways, I'm afraid to say that you guys wasted a trip. I've already loaded all our stuff into a moving truck I called."

"Aww, really? Can you at least drive us back?" Yin complained.

"Sure." Jacob nodded. "Well, let's go and take the truck back to the apartment. Oh, and FYI, we have training with the girls later on." Jacob said as he walked to his car, ignoring Yin's complaining from behind him.

* * *

 **Saunders Tank Shed**

 **3:00pm**

Several hours later, the boys gathered in the Saunders tank shed in preparation for their upcoming training match. He had told them all to be nice to the girls and show no disrespect. Because if there were any complaints, then they'd all be going home. And after enough threats about what he would do if they screwed up, they all agreed to be on their best behavior. It was something he had been meaning to tell them, but they hadn't all been together until right then.

After that had been settled, the atmosphere in the shed became more lively and excited. A battle of the sexes was about to commence, and everyone wanted to show the other side that they were superior. Something that probably wouldn't stop just at Tankery. It would likely migrate to all the other clubs that the boys decided to join.

They had all been requested to where the traditional Saunders Sensha-Dou uniform, which consisted of a world war 2 style brown tanker jacket and shorts. It was a good uniform that very few of the boys complained about. The only difference to theirs was that they had longer shorts then the girls.

Jacob marched up to where Kay and some of the other tank commanders were standing. "Reporting as ordered commander." He said. "What's first?"

She turned to him. "Hey Jacob. I was just informing everyone of that." She turned back to address the group. "For today's training, first will be some basic practices, including some movement exercises and target shooting. After that, we'll be having a practice match. But before that, we're doing a weekly tank inspection. Got it?" There was a myriad of acknowledgments, and the commanders dispersed to check their tanks.

As Jacob walked away, Kay allowed her eyes to linger on him a little longer. "He does look good in the school uniform." She quietly said to herself before walking over to her tank.

* * *

 **Firing Range**

 **3:45pm**

Once inspections were done, all of the boys tanks, along with a large number of the girls headed out to the firing range.

Inspections had gone over uneventfully. Nothing was wrong with their tanks. Though Yin's tracks could have been oiled, and it wouldn't hurt to get new spark plugs for Jacobs M26. Plus it probably would have been a good idea to clean the T29's barrel sooner rather then later. But, since they were all things that could wait, they all elected to complete it at a later date.

Each tanks pulled up to their designated spots, small sandbags situated in a long line. Across from them were targets on mounds of dirt at the end of a field, each one at various distances. There were several stations, and each one had a different distance, allowing each gunner to pick the distance they wanted to practice at. It was a very efficient way of training. First focusing on the closer distances, the closest being 100 meters, and migrating their way up. Kay came on over the radio and told them to pick whatever one they felt comfortable with.

Jacob's tank picked 1,500 meters. Yin's Hellcat picked 1,000, and Ethan went all the way to the end, where the targets ranges at 2,000 meters. There was only one other tank at that station. Naomi's Firefly.

Ethan pulled up his tank beside hers as he gave the order to cut the engine. He found that the silence made it easier to focus and aim. He aimed down the sights, lining up the small target in his cross hair. And he fired, managing to hit just to the right of the target's bullseye. Ethan repeated the process again and again, getting closer and closer to the bullseye each time, until finally hitting it on his fourth attempt.

Such actions could've made other gunners jealous, or gaze in awe. But the truth was that such a shot wasn't difficult. Both his tank and target were stationary, it was sunny, there was very little wind, and his shot was completely unobstructed. It was far different from a shot made in combat, where there were orders and shells being thrown around constantly. Managing a shot in such stressful situations was far more difficult.

He heard Naomi's Firefly beside his tank discharge, and watched through his scope as her shell landed just beside the bullseye. He raided an eyebrow, impressed. She'd fired twice the amount of shells he'd fired, and managed to nearly hit her target every time.

He briefly contemplated a thought for a few seconds, then relented and put a hand up to his headset. "Hey Naomi?" He called.

He briefly heard static, then her voice answered, "Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you manage to hit near your target so fast? It usually takes me a couple seconds to run through all the calculations."

There was a pause, then she said, "I try to tune out everything that doesn't have to do with my target. It allows my mind to do all the calculations necessary to successfully hit my target. It works well."

"Hmm, really?" He put his eye to the scope. He tried to do what Naomi suggested, and tuned out everything else. The talking of his crew, the whistling of the wind, and only focused on the partially shredded white and red target. He fired and watched as the shell soared up slightly, before arcing down and blowing the remains of the target to pieces.

He hummed contently. "You were right, that does work well. I can see why your the best shot in the school."

There was a pause, then her voice came through the headset, sounding somewhat surprised by the praise. "Uh, thank you. But I'm not flawless, I have trouble with accuracy at long range." Naomi admitted.

He raised an eyebrow, and smiled. "Really? I believe I can help you with that..."

* * *

 **A/N: I dislike doing these in the middle of the story, but I'm making an exception here. I simply want to clarify: Ethan is effective and accurate at long range, but is slow to fire. Naomi is quick to do the calculations for long range, but has trouble with accuracy. There is a difference.**

* * *

 **Saunders Tankery Training Grounds**

 **4:20pm**

"Okay ladies and gentlemen! Standard Tankery Elimination Match rules apply, we have to eliminate all tanks on the opposing team. Time to show these ladies what we can do!" Jacob yelled over the radio to their team. For the match against Kay and her team, it was their M26, T29, and M18 against Kay's M4, Alisa's M4A1/76, Naomi's Firefly, and three more Shermans. Since the boys tanks were stronger then Saunders, they were taking more tanks to even the teams out. But that didn't mean they were going to win. The place of battle was a series of large grassy plains with thick, dense forests some distance from the school.

"Yeah! Let's do this! We'll embarrass the hell out of them!" Yin yelled.

"Don't get cocky. We're going to have to change things up today." Jacob said.

"Why's that?" Ethan asked,

Jacob rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Because I might have told Kay all our jobs on our teams." Jacob answered Ethan's question. "They know that Yin's the scout, your the sniper, and I'm the bullet sponge." He explained. "Since we're at a numerical disadvantage, and they know our roles, I think we should fall back on some good old fashioned trickery." Jacob gave his opinion.

"Yeah! My favorite way to fight!" Yin yelled excitedly and threw his hands in the air.

Ethan just shrugged. "Alright. What do you suggest we do first commander?" He asked.

Jacob smiled.

* * *

 **Saunders Tankery Training Grounds**

 **4:30pm**

The branches of the trees swayed in the wind as the rumbling of tank engines pierced the air. Specifically the engines of the girls team of Saunders. Six tanks that pushed across the dense forest floor towards their destination, cautiously watching out for any signs of the boys as they went.

"Hmm." Kay hummed. "We should have seen them by now." She said over the radio.

"I agree. It's possible they've set up an ambush for us." Naomi suggested.

"I think they're just being cowards." Alisa commented. She very much wanted to put a round into the boy Yins tank. And since Kay was told that their Hellcat was naturally the scout, it was likely they'd be encountering it first. She knew her tank was superior in every way to the annoying boys tank. They had the same gun, but her tank had more armour, and she was obviously better trained. The only thing it had was speed, which would not save it.

Kay shook her head. "I think Naomi's right. The page on him said he specialized in ambushing. Everyone keep an extra close eye out. They could be hiding any-"

*BOOM*

Kay was interrupted when a shell hit the ground in front of their formation, throwing up a cloud of grass and soil as a result. All heads simultaneously turned to look at where the shot originated from.

There, approximately 500 meters further into the forest to their eleven o'clock, was Jacob's Pershing and Ethan's T29. The T29 was on a slightly depressed hill, and only its turret was visible. The M26 was on a slightly higher hill, allowing it's upper hull to be revealed. But it was turned slightly to its left, meaning that it would be more likely to deflect any shots.

"...Or they could be out in the open right there."

Kay smiled. The battle was finally getting underway. "All tanks, turn to advance and open fire!" All tanks immediately moved to comply. The formation turned right and proceeded towards their enemies. They all opened fire, but most shots missed and impacted the ground around the tanks, throwing up dirt. Two shots managed to hit the Pershing, but bounced off it's frontal armour. Naomi succeeded in hitting Ethan's tank, but her shot also bounced off the nearly 300 mm thick gun mantlet. Annoyed that she'd unconsciously targeted the thickest part of the tank, she shifted her focus to the Pershing.

As if sensing Naomi's intentions, the M26 shifted into reverse and slowly started to back up. She fired at the slow moving tank, but the shell only managed to scrap off the top of the turret before it completely disappeared from view. That was when the T29 fired. It's muzzle flash and loud boom was enough to get anyone's attention. It's shell streaked through the air and blew off the track of Naomi's tank, causing it to jerk to a halt. She rubbed the part of her eye that had slammed into the scope from the sudden stop and growled.

"Naomi! You alright?" Kay asked over the radio.

"Yes, I'm fine. But we're dead in the water, and we can't exit our tank with shells flying everywhere." She replied, still rubbing her eye.

"Okay, you just wait there for now. We'll chase them way so you can get your track fixed."

"Yes ma'am." Naomi said and sat back in her chair, waiting for the go ahead so she and her crew could repair their track.

As she watched her allies move further and further into the forest and forced the T29 to retreat, she felt the Firefly rock forward slightly. Naomi looked down at her driver with a questioning glare, but she simply shrugged and said, "Wasn't me."

The Firefly commander narrowed her eyes and opened the cupola. She looked around the front and sides, but saw nothing. It was when she looked behind her that her jaw dropped.

Casually sitting there, right behind her tank, was the form of Yin's Hellcat. The small rock of the tank that they had felt was the M18's barrel connecting with the rear of her Firefly. She'd been focusing so hard, that over the sound of her own tanks engine, she hadn't heard its.

Yin was standing in the commanders hatch, and he had a smug look of victory on his face. "It's nothing personal." He said before disappearing into the turret and shutting the cupola. Not a second later, the Hellcat's main gun discharged.

The enormous **BOOM** shook the Firefly violently and left her ears ringing, even pushing her tank forward several feet. The Hellcats's powerful gun and close proximity made its shell cut through her tanks engine like butter, and even made her fall back into her seat. A few seconds later, a soft click told her that the white flag and the steady rise of fire and smoke told her they'd been knocked out. She quickly got on the radio and yelled, "Firefly knocked out! The enemy's Hellcat is behind you!"

"WHAT!?" She received multiple responses.

* * *

The boys plan was smart, for they had crafted it carefully. Ethan and Jacob would attract the main force of Saunders towards them, and then track the Firefly. Which was the biggest threat. And then Yin, who was hidden nearby, would circle around to the rear of Saunders forces and take it out. Their plan hadn't factored in the fact that they'd leave the Firefly behind. They'd expected them to stay with their tracked ally, and Yin would fire at it from the bushes, and then they'd all move in on the rest. Regardless of the unexpected action, their plan had worked perfectly. The girls had lost their strongest weapon and were now flanked. The next step was to close in on the now pincered team.

Yin passed the tank imitating its name and towards the rear of the enemy formation. On the other side, Jacob had taken cover behind a large tree and was repeatedly emerging, firing, and then retreating back behind the tree to reload. This tactic had succeeded in knocking out a single Sherman, leaving the girls with four. Meanwhile Ethan had retreated further back to another low hill to hull down.

As Yin approached, Alisa's tank along with another Sherman turned their turrets to face him. His driver quickly swerved to the right as the two tank shells flew right past his left flank. Yin rotated his own turret towards his opponents and locked onto Alisa's tank. He gave the order to stop, and his tank rolled to a halt, since firing on the move was almost always ended up with a missed shot. Both of the Sherman's guns stopped on his now stationary tank, but as they did, he shot at Alisa's tank.

At such close range, the HVAP shell was more then capable of penetrating the frontal armour of a Sherman. It screamed through the air, whistling as it went... Before sailing past the turret of her tank and blowing a hole in a tree several meters behind.

Yin barely had time to swear as crews members of both Shermans emerged from their turrets, and let their pintle-mounted 50 caliber machine guns chew his armour to shreds. A few short seconds later, the on-board computer determined his tank had suffered enough damage, and deployed the white flag. Signaling his defeat.

Yin sighed and slumped in his seat as he put the mic up to his mouth. "Yin here. I'm knocked out, but so is the Firefly. Couldn't take out the 76." He said.

"Nice job Yin. Just leave the rest to us." Jacob responded.

Both tanks pulled forwards and fired. The T29's shell went high, soaring above its intended target. While the Pershing's shot just barely grazed another Sherman. But in the time they had pulled up, they were able to witness as all the remaining Shermans rushed towards them.

Panicked, both boys backed up their tanks at max speed, which really wasn't fast at all. And as the five Shermans jumped over the hill the boys had been using as cover, they fired.

Ethan stopped his tank and lined up his sights onto one of the Shermans. He didn't bother trying to aim for the hull and just fired straight through the turret and knocked it out.

Meanwhile, Jacob continued backwards and shot right into another Sherman, destroying it. Unlike other tanks, his Pershing was equipped with a gyro stabilizer, allowing the main gun to be fired with accuracy. Even while on the move.

But that was where things started going downhill for the boys team. A Sherman fired at the front of the T29 from the hill's peak. And while with slope the heavy tank's front armour allowed it to have effectively 165 mm of defence, the Sherman firing at the area where the turret met the hull made it useless. The shell penetrated, boring a smoking hole into the turret ring of the heavy tank, yet not destroying it. But the heavy tank couldn't even retaliate, as its two loaders were still in the process of re-arming its large gun.

While the Sherman attacked the heavy from the front, Alisa's tank used its speed to swing around to its right side. The M4A1(76)'s speed outmatched the T29's turret rotation speed easily. Even more so with the damage done to its turret ring. Despite the T29's attempt to maneuver its hull into position to block the Sherman's gun with its front armour, the M4A1(76) fired a AP shell into the side of Ethan's tank. At such close range, it could penetrate over 150 m of armour, so the T29's 76 mm of side armour could do nothing to stop it. The heavy tank was effectively eliminated.

The M26 however, was able to fight back more effectively. As Alisa and the Sherman dealt with the T29, Kay's tank assaulted Jacobs. Her tank fired at the retreating medium, only for it to bounce off the armour. The Pershing fired back in response, but it landed right behind the Sherman as it swerved around to avoid its gun sights. The Sherman got in close and began circling, like a shark would a swimmer. As the Pershing rotated to keep its frontal armour facing the Shermans gun, they both fired again. The Sherman's shot bounded off the mantelet, and it braked as the Pershing fired, making the 90mm shell throw up dirt right in front of the Sherman. Barely missing it.

Suddenly, The Pershing hit the gas, steaming towards the M4. Seeing an opportunity, the Sherman turned hard right and towards the incoming medium. It looked like a game of chicken, with each tank driving straight at another.

At the last second before collision, the Sherman swerved left, locked its right break, turned its turret, and fired. Simultaneously, right after the Sherman swerved, the Pershing turned its turret 90 degrees to the right, locked its right break to swing the hull and turret around, set its sights on the Sherman, and fired.

As the echoes and smoke dissipated, two small fires became visible. One emanating from the small hole in the side armour of the Pershing, and the other from the Sherman's turret. For several moments, reality seemed to freeze as silence filled the air. Until the announcer spoke.

 _"Team B has been defeated! Team A is the winner!"_

* * *

 **Saunders Tank Shed**

 **4:40pm**

Jacob coughed the smoke out of his lungs as he walked into the tank shed with his crew, all in similar states of dishevelment. A fine layer of soot covered their bodies, succeeding in furthering their appearance of defeat.

He jumped as a horn blared behind him, and he quickly got out of the way as the tow truck carrying their destroyed tanks on a trailer drove past him and into the garage. He sighed sadly at the sight of his damaged tank. Even though he knew the tank was actually fine and had no real damage, it still hurt his heart to see a huge hole in the side of it.

He was shaken from his depressed mental state as Kay's voice pierced the veil of his thoughts.

"I gotta say, that was a lot of fun!" She exclaimed loudly as she walked up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Heh, thanks. You guys were pretty good." He relied honestly. "Overwhelming us with your speed and superior firing speed was a really smart move on your part. But I still got you in the end!"

She chuckled. "Yeah, you did. Congrats on that. But now, it's time for us to collect our winnings." She said with a sly smile.

His face instantly lost all enthusiasm and was instead replaced with defeat. "Alright, fine." He sighed. "I'm a man of my word, and I'll uphold the end of my bet. And so will my crew and teammates. Right!?" Jacob shouted. He was met with grumbles and half-agreements, but no outright refusals.

She nodded. "Great. Here's a list of all our tanks." She said and handed him a list with Japanese letters written on it. He noticed how it was considerably long.

"Woah, hold up. What do you mean? You are talking about the tanks you used, right?" He asked, a feeling of dread forming in the bottom of his stomach.

She smirked. "Well, the deal was that the loser cleans the winning teams tanks. And the six tanks we used are only a part of our specific Sensha-Dou team.

The feeling of dread grew. "So how many tanks are we talking about here?"

Her smirk grew. "There's a reason I gave you a list." Jacob slumped. "Well, if you need us, we'll be at the bath-house. Bye boys~" She sang and walked off, her fellow girls following behind here. Many of them wearing smirks of their own. Alisa in particular stuck her tongue out at Yin as she walked out of the garage, making the speed demon growl.

Jacob sighed a sigh of defeat and looked down at the sheet. On the sheet were several kinds of tanks, with their type, name, and number listed. There were 15 Shermans, 3 Shermans of varying models, but all with 76 mm guns, and two Fireflies, one of which was obviously Naomi's.

"Well, this is gonna suck." Jacob heard his loader William say as he looked over his shoulder at the list.

"This is so not fair." Yin complained. "Seriously, we should find some way to get them back." He said, and was met with a chorus of agreement from the crews.

"Hmm..." Jacob thought to himself. Then he snapped his fingers. "I think I've got an idea."

* * *

 **I'm aware that the battle wasn't the best in this chapter. There will be better ones, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Opponent

**I had to go through this chapter so many times before I was finally satisfied with it. This is probably the fourth version of this fight.**

 **Reviews**

 **Gladeo25: I will try to quicken my updates, but I make no promises. I'm really not a fast writer, and I attempt to go for quality, not quantity. Regardless, it makes me happy that you enjoy my story so much. And your English is actually rather good. There were only a few mistakes in your response.**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Chosenshark YT: Because it makes for a good story when the main characters aren't an unstoppable force. Glad you like it though.**

* * *

American Dream

* * *

 **Saunders University High School Cafeteria**

 **11:10 am**

When Jacob walked up to their table at lunch, he was not expecting to hear Yin talking to Alisa about superman.

"No, you don't get it. He's indestructible, except to anything that is kryptonian." He said with an irritated tone in his voice, something that was so common now that he'd be surprised to hear the two of them talking without it present.

"But you haven't told me what that is yet." Alisa stated with an equally annoyed tone, just as he'd expected.

"It's- Ugh. Look, it's complicated."

"Why on earth are you informing her about superman of all things?" Jacob asked incredulously. He was more surprised about the fact they were actually holding a conversation without yelling at one another, rather then their topic.

"Don't look down that rabbit hole Jacob." Ethan interrupted. "They've been at it for the past half hour."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Next thing I know you're going to be telling Naomi about the Halo franchise." He looked at said girl, who just so happened to be sitting beside Ethan. "By the way, if he does ever start talking about that, run away. Because no matter what he will not shut up when he starts on it."

Naomi only raised an eyebrow before she resumed eating.

"We have a match!" Everyone jumped as Kay appeared, the team captain slamming her hands on the table as she made her announcement.

Jacob blinked in surprise. "What? Why?"

"I figured it'd be good if we had a practice match against someone other then each other, and with you guys on our team. That way you can see how we operate. So I sent out a open request for an opponent for a practice match this morning, and someone just responded." She said as she sat down next to Alisa.

"That was fast." Alisa commented. "Who's our opponent?"

"Pravda Girls High School." Kay answered.

Ethan tilted his head. "So what're they like?" He asked.

Kay put a hand up to her chin for a moment as she thought about how to answer. "Well, they use Russian tanks, and they're famous for their ambush tactics. Overall they're pretty competitive, skilled, and have an arsenal almost as big as Saunders. We once held a 50 versus 50 exhibition match with them."

Yin let out a whistle. "50 versus 50. That's a big match."

"So what kind of tanks do they field?" Jacob asked.

Kay shifted her gaze over to him. "They run with all kinds of WW2 Soviet tanks. T-34/76s and 85s, T-70s, a few KV-1s, and I know they have at least one IS-2 and KV-2."

He nodded. "Those are some pretty good tanks. They'll be difficult to defeat. When is the match?" He questioned.

Kay smiled. "Tomorrow."

* * *

 **Practice Match Battlefield**

 **3:00 pm**

"They're late." Alisa growled.

Kay waved her hand. "Relax. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

The discussion the two girls were having was about Pravda High Schools lack of punctually. The match was decided to be held in a town that was nearby both ships. The _George Washington_ and the equally massive _Kiev_ had already pulled into port, and Saunders had disembarked and made their way to the meeting point. But Pravda was nowhere to be seen.

The match area would consist of several kilometers of forest, as well as the town itself. Team sizes had been negotiated to a maximum of 15 tanks on each team, as an Elimination battle, since it was what the boys were most accustomed to, as well as it was different from their usual Flag battles.

Their team composition for the match would consist of the T29, M18, M26, 2 Fireflys, 2 M4A1/76's, and 8 Shermans. They had no idea what Pravda's tanks were.

Jacob looked around the grassy open field they were in from atop his Pershing. All their tanks were there in an linear formation, side by side like a marching band as they waited for their opponent. As he observed the numerous tank crews milling around and conversing, he mentally went over the battle plan that had been decided prior to the match. They were to find Pravda's main force, surround it, and destroy it. But him, Yin, and Ethan were supposed to hang back behind Saunders main tank force and remain in reserve. The reason why they found themselves in reserve was because Kay wanted them to observe how Saunders operated so they could get a feel for the team they'd be working with. So that when any other battles came around, they would know what to do and not be at risk of potentially fatal miscommunication. But Jacob really just thought Kay wanted to show off.

The peaceful silence was suddenly disrupted by the steadily increasing sound of engines. A few moments later, fifteen tanks burst out of the treeline ahead and moved towards them in an arrow formation. It was about time. He looked over is opponents tanks to see what it was that they'd be fighting.

Pravda had brought six T-34-76's, five T-34-85's, a KV-2, an IS-2, and two KV-1's. Jacob nodded, impressed by Pravda's tank quality.

The tanks stopped several meters away. A hatch opened on a T-34-85 and a girl jumped out and walked towards them. The first thing that he notice about her was that she was short. Very short. Besides that, he saw she had short blonde hair and a pair of light blue eyes, and she wore a jumpsuit modeled after WW2 Russian tank operators. She was also wearing a Russian tanker's padded cap, which looked gratuitously large for someone of her size. She also had a cocky smirk on her face that gave Jacob a sense of foreboding.

Behind her, out of the IS-2, came an admittedly beautiful girl with long black hair and blue eyes. She wore a green brown style uniform with a Russian red cross followed by a skirt of the same distinctive color. Her face betrayed no emotion and had a look of total indifference. Much like Ethan most of the time. But the most noticeable difference between her and everyone else was her height. She was taller then anyone else there, and even had a few centimeters on Naomi and Ethan.

Kay disembarked from her tank and made her way towards the two girls. "Hey Katyusha! Glad you could make it!" Kay spoke cheerfully to the shorter girl.

The girl he presumed was Katyusha put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Of course you are! There is no one better to fight then us!"

Kay crossed her arms, but not in an upset way. "So, you do know the rules for an Elimination match since they'll be what we're playing here? They aren't that different then regular National fights." She asked.

Katyusha waved her hand flippantly and raised her head in response. "Of course I know! Did you really think that Katyusha would come here without knowing everything?"

The taller girl chose that moment to speak from beside Katyusha. "You never looked at the rules for an Elimination battle. I had to tell you them."

Katyusha's face flushed red and she spun on the girl. "Shut it Nonna!" She hissed.

Despite the rude order, Nonna didn't seem offended in the slightest. She merely stayed quiet.

Katyusha turned back to Kay, but shifted her sight to Jacob and the boys beside him. She smirked and said, "So. Those are the boys that came to your school?" She looked over them and their tanks for a minute, and snorted. "I was expecting something more impressive."

They weren't sure if she was talking about them or the tanks, but some of the boys glowered in response anyways. But it was Yin who was the most vocal with his complaints. "You aren't so high and mighty yourself, short stuff!" He yelled from the top of his Hellcat, causing Katyusha's face to lose its appearance of authority as it began to glow red in anger.

Jacob couldn't deny that Yin's comeback was funny. Numerous other people thought so as well, if the muffled snickering was anything to go by. But he didn't want to make an enemy of the first school they'd met, so he hid his mirth and subtly hissed a warning to Yin.

Meanwhile, Katyusha had started venting her annoyance. "You dare make fun of Katyusha!?"

The smile on Yin's face told Jacob that it was exactly the kind of response he was hoping for. "I do dare! For what kind of man would I be if I didn't make fun of the arrogant little midget that referred to herself in the third person with a Napoleon complex?"

Everyone's attempts at muffling their amusement flew out the window as the entire clearing exploded with noise and everyone burst out in laughter. Even the girls over on Pravda's team were giggling, though they were visibly trying harder not to. Jacob had to put a hand over his mouth and cough to try and smother his own, his eye catching Kay not even trying. Alisa and Naomi were more like him, trying to hide it. Ethan's only visible change was the small smile on his face and slight shaking of his shoulders, despite his visible effort to not.

Meanwhile, Katyusha had a look of embarrassment and absolute fury. Nonna still showed no emotion for the most part, except for a small frown on her face, and the slight narrowing of her eyes at Yin.

"YOU- YOU- YOU-" She stuttered.

"If your trying to do a vocal warm up, I think it's actually me-me-me." Yin cut her off cheekily.

Jacob knew exactly what he was doing. He'd done it before on numerous occasions. He was riling her up so that, when it came time to fight, she'd be acting on her anger instead of her wit. And possibly even centralizing her orders on just knocking him out. After all, a commander who didn't have a clear head, wasn't a good commander.

Katyusha balled her fists and scrunched her face in an attempt to keep her cool.

"Ya alright there Napoleon? Looks like your running on a short fuse."

The sudden jab was the tipping point. "THAT'S IT! JUST YOU WAIT AND WATCH WHILE WE DESTROY YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before storming back to her tank.

Before she made it there, Yin called out, "Hey Napoleon!"

Katyusha spun around furiously. "WHAT!?"

"Your shoes untied." He said calmly, making her instinctively looked down. "Made you look!"

If she wasn't wearing a helmet, Jacob was certain she would've started pulling her hair out. Instead, she let out a frustrated scream and clambered into her tank. A moment later, its engine roared, the tracks spun it 180 degrees, and took off. Nonna and the rest of her team following her.

Once they disappeared, everyone who'd been trying to smother their laughter let it all out. Including Jacob.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now Katyusha's not going to show any mercy." Alisa said as she turned to Yin.

"Hey, didn't I see you laughing as well?" He retorted, making her scowl and look away.

"Alisa's right though." Kay interrupted, wiping a tear from her eye as she did. "She's not the kind of person to forgive and forget."

"Oh yeah? Well neither am I." He pointed a thumb at himself. "I don't like people acting all arrogant and full of themselves."

"But that's how you sometimes act." Ethan pointed out.

Yin paused. "... Shut up."

Kay sighed. "Well, I guess there's nothing left but to start. Everyone get ready! We're in for one heck of a fight!" She yelled as everyone prepared.

* * *

 **Practice Match Battlefield**

 **3:15 pm**

"MATCH START!"

At the sound of the starting pistol, Kay excitedly grabbed her headset and put it on her head. "Okay! All tanks advance! Pedal to the metal! Boys, hang back behind us a bit like we discussed!"

On her order, Kay pulled to the front of the arrangement and all other Shermans flanked her side by side, but slightly behind. Copying them, the Fireflys flanked the rear Shermans, followed finally by the M4A1(76)s, until the Saunders team, minus 3, was in arrow formation.

Meanwhile, the boys were left to trail behind. Being in the back like they were, they would be taking on the roles of snipers. Their long barreled high-velocity guns were perfect for such a role anyways.

Once in proper formation, all tanks set onward. Jacob was riding up in the cupola, as he normally did. Ten meters to his left and right respectively, were Ethan and Yin's tanks. Since both were the gunners of their tank, they seldom got the chance to ride in the cupola. But he didn't think they minded. The inability to ride what was basically the tank equivalent of shotgun, in exchange for control over a super powerful gun capable of destroying armored enemy combatants kilometers away was a fair trade. At least, in his opinion it was.

He took a moment to look over the terrain they were traveling across. They'd exited the forest they'd started in and were currently in a large open plain, moving towards another dense forest about 2 kilometers away. With nothing but open grassy fields around them for so far, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. They should've stayed in the forest. They were too exposed in the plain, too open to attacks or ambushes. He would know, since he was an expert in ambushes. Back home, he'd finished matches in twenty minutes that would've taken other teams two hours, all thanks to a successful ambush on enemies that left themselves open. Nonetheless, he wasn't at his school anymore. So, he decided he'd suppress his thoughts and opinions and instead keep an open mind to Saunders new tactics. It was what he'd be working with for the next long while, after all.

Despite his concerns, the Saunders tank team made it across the field and into the forest without incident. The bumpy forest floor slowed their tanks, but not enough to significantly impede their advance. But it was still enough to make them an easier target. He'd often used terrain like this against the enemy, to slow them down and make them easier to shoot. It wouldn't affect Pravda's tanks though, as their Russian tanks were designed to have excellent poor terrain maneuverability.

With the absence of any action, he allowed his mind to wander. Not the best thing for a team commander to do, but he wasn't a team commander anymore. He was just a tank commander, and there were plenty of people around him to see any danger that approached. He thought back to the information he'd received on Saunders before he'd transferred schools.

He remembered it saying specifically that Saunders wasn't the strongest. Nor the best trained. But they were certainly the richest, as they had more funds and tanks then any other school in all of Japan. It had also said they had relatively unimpressive tanking skills, and relied mainly on the use of overwhelming numbers to defeat their enemies. He wasn't sure if that was true, but he hoped to god it wasn't. If their primary strategy was to use their numbers, then they wouldn't be making it very far.

He didn't know how long he'd been daydreaming for when he suddenly snapped back to reality as the familiar sound of tank guns discharging reached his ears.

He shook his head to rid himself of any non-combat thoughts and instantly focused on the matter at hand. A quick survey gave him a good understanding of the situation. There were five of Pravda's tanks approximately 400 meters deeper into the forest on their left. Judging on their open and easily visible positions, he figured they had just gotten there. If they'd had more time and been waiting there for them, then they would've gotten themselves into more adequate defensive positions. Any smart tank commander would do it. A quick inspection put a label on each tank, telling him the small division was composed of two T-34-76's, two T-34-85's, and a KV-1, whose barrel was smoking.

Not five seconds after the first shot, Kay's voice instantly came on over the radio. "All tanks, turn and close in on them!" On her orders, the formation awkwardly turned to the left and advanced on the small group of Pravda's tanks. The boys copied them, but in a much smoother manner since there were only 3 of them and not 12.

As the Saunders team progressed towards the small Pravda team, the Russian tanks hid behind whatever cover they could find. Such as trees, rocks, or each other, before they started shooting.

Jacob watched as multiple shells screamed through the air in their direction and impacted all around the Saunders team. But of the five shot's fired, only one of the shells from the first salvo hit, resulting in one of the Shermans being knocked out via a 85 mm gun. One of the shots nearly hit his tank, making a whistling noise as it whizzed by.

Kay chose that moment to order their retaliation. "Open fire!"

Tank crews from all around the world, even in modern times, were told that when given the choice, don't fire on the move. The odds of hitting targets while moving were often slim, even though sometimes you'd get lucky. But, it was harder for the enemy to hit _you_ if you were moving. So sometimes, the suggestion was ignored. This was one of those times.

Fifteen loud booms signified the firing of the Saunders team. But predictably, almost every shot missed. Impacting trees, rocks, dirt, or disappearing further back into the forest. But not all of the shells missed. Two of the fifteen shots managed to find their targets. But neither belonged to the boys.

Naomi managed to strike the front plate of the KV-1 with her Firefly. Thick or not, its shell easily penetrating the tanks armor and forced out its white flag. One of the Sherman 76's managed to hit the turret of a T-34-85, causing the tank to start pumping thick black smoke out of the hole, before another shell cut though its front plate. Effectively immobilizing it, and bringing the force down to just three tanks.

Losing nearly half their force, the remaining tanks chose that moment to flee. Kay gleefully called over the radio, "Chase them down!" And the tanks did just that, thinking that they'd just destroyed half of a scouting force and forcing the rest on the run. They continued firing as they moved, but were forced to stop as the three tanks drove down an embankment and disappeared from view.

Meanwhile, Jacob was having other thoughts. "This just can't be right. Something's off." He said to his fellow males.

"Oh, good. I'm not the only one who thought that." Yin replied sarcastically.

Ethan joined in. "This has the potential to be a trap. Or, their commander could be just as childish as she showed us to be, and simply made a bad decision by splitting her forces." He explained his thoughts. "It could be either really."

John rubbed his chin as he thought. "Kay knows this girl better then we do. For all we know, this is Katyusha's regular method of assault. Maybe the situation really is exactly as it appears. Let's peruse them like she ordered. I trust her." The boys unanimously agreed and urged their tanks through the forest and after the quickly disappearing girls.

Doing their best to help the far slower T29 along by pushing it from the back using their tanks, the boys eventually caught up with the girls team as they were crossing a narrow concrete and metal bridge over a river. When they got there, the last few tanks had just crossed to the other side and were getting back in formation.

"You boys alright? What took you so long?" Kay asked jokingly over the radio. He could see her looking at them from her tanks cupola from across the bridge.

"The T29 isn't as fast as your Shermans. And neither is my Pershing. You should expect delays." Jacob responded calmly through his mic.

He saw her shrug. "Good point. We're going to keep chasing after those three runaways. Catch up with us when you can." Kay informed.

Jacobs brow furrowed. He didn't think it was a smart move to leave three tanks with powerful guns behind, but he didn't want to argue either. So instead he just acknowledged her and watched as they drove off.

He sighed. "Alright. Let's just cross this river. Ethan, you first."

Ethan rogered, and his tank slowly began to move forwards. The bridge was so small, the tank nearly didn't fit between the concrete guards on either side. As its tracks crept onto their end of the bridge, the metal foundation holding it up creaked a complaint at the weight of the 64 ton tank, but it held. Nonetheless, it gave Ethan's driver more of a motivation to go slower.

As they waited for Ethan's tank to cross the bridge, Yin radioed him. "So! Have you noticed the flaws in your girlfriend yet?" He asked cheekily.

Jacob exhaled a breath and grinded his teeth. "First of all, she's not my girlfriend. Second of all, we have to understand that this school isn't going to work the same way as our last one did. I'm not in charge here, ergo, I don't make the decisions. Kay does."

"Dude, she left us here." Yin said simply, as if it disproved everything he'd just said.

Jacob just shook his head before noticing that Ethan was across the bridge. "It's fine. It's unlikely we're going to encounter anyone since they'll probably meet them first. Besides, if she'd waited just for us then they might've lost the tanks." He finished with a tone that clearly told Yin he wouldn't be discussing the topic further. Jacob told his driver to move forward slowly. His Pershing's tracks kissed the bridge gently as the machine creeped towards the other side. When the tank was nearly finished crossing it, the sound of tank guns firing reached his ears. Both Russian and American. And either the remaining tanks of Pravda's scout force had learned how to shoot remarkably fast, or it wasn't just them that were doing the shooting.

Jacob swore. "Damn. We gotta get there. Yin, hurry up and-"

He stopped as the Hellcat accelerated to full power and screamed across the bridge. It gave a distressingly loud groan in protest, but unlike what Jacob thought would happen, it did not fall. The M18 whizzed past the T29 and M26, continuing towards where the sound of warfare was originating from.

"WOO HOO! Come one guys! Those tanks aren't going to destroy themselves! Not without our help at least!" Yin hollered over the radio.

Jacob blinked, then shook his head. In the time that Jacob had know him, he thought he would've gotten used to Yin's almost obsessive love for both speed and combat, and his seemingly lack of caution for danger. Yet Yin still continued to surprise him.

Both his tank and Ethan's followed the path behind Yin's Hellcat, though significantly behind the much faster tank.

* * *

After what felt like way too long, he eventually reached the combat zone. He wasn't sure whether or not to be surprised by what he saw.

The Saunders girls team were all backed into a circle in a partial clearing in the forest. And surrounding them, was Pravda's tank team. The majority of them were hidden in bushes around the clearing, or partially hidden behind hills, showing only their turrets.

Meanwhile, the girls weren't doing very well. The problem with being in a circle, while being surrounded, was that no matter where you were, you were always showing your thinly armored rear to an enemy. The girls had lost several tanks as a result of their position. Right off the bat, he counted a Firefly and two regular Shermans knocked out. He tried to radio Kay, but the channel was an incomprehensible of mess yelling and panicked voices. Basically, the situation was FUBAR.

Yin was nowhere to be seen, but Jacob didn't have time to think on it. He quickly ordered his tank behind a tree, with only the front and the turret of his tank visible. He was also competent enough to angle his tank, so that any shots taken on him had a greater chance of bouncing. In a good position, he survayed the area and picked a target. There were many to choose form. A T-34-85 at the other end of the clearing poking around a tree, the large turret of the KV-2 squatting behind a hill, or the numerous T-34's in bushes on his side of the ambush circle.

"Target sighted! T-34-76 at two o'clock! Range 100 meters! Load AP!" Jacob commanded with the same authority in his voice that he'd once commanded his schools team with.

"Roger that!" His gunner responded. The turret produced a rumbling noise as it rotated 45 degrees to the right. It stopped as the barrel lined up on the engine block of the completely unaware T-34.

A firm *thunk* sounded within the tank. His loader shouted out, "Shell ready!"

"Send it!"

The armor piercing shell left the barrel at nearly 3,000 feet per second. The concussion from the blast kicked up a massive cloud of dirt that blinded them for a second. But as it cleared, they were rewarded with the beautiful sight of the T-34-85's engine burning, and a white flag poking out of its turret. Jacob smirked. "Tank knocked out!"

But, in the time it had taken them to target and destroy the Russian tank, two more Shermans had been knocked out. He quickly went over the situation in his head. As long as the girls team was surrounded, they'd continue to be assaulted. Pravda's tanks were all in good defensive positions, meaning that it would be more then difficult to take them all out. Pravda would take out Saunders before they could even knock out half of theirs. The only viable solution was to retreat and regroup. But with them being surrounded, that would be a problem. So, he swiftly formulated a feasible plan in his head to get them out of the mess they were in.

* * *

The reason why Jacob hadn't seen Yin, was simply because he wasn't there. Instead of hiding and targeting the nearest tank he saw, like Jacob had done, he'd fallen back on his usual tactics. Hunting.

Unlike most tank crews, that would just shoot at whatever tank they saw unless ordered otherwise, Yin would specifically target the most threatening tanks. Provided that he could actually see and penetrate them. He had seen the T-34's participating in the ambush when he'd arrived, but didn't fire. For that would've given away is position. Instead, he was much more interested in Pravda's high priority targets, such as the IS-2. Or the KV-2.

He had circled halfway around the ambush site, making sure to keep at least 50 meters away from all tanks he saw. So far he hadn't seen either of his targets.

As he passed behind Pravda's last KV-1, Jacob contacted him over the radio. "Yin! Where are you?"

Yin groaned at his hunt being interrupted, but answered the call anyways. "I'm hunting. What's up?"

Jacob didn't wast any time responding. "I need you to fire a smoke shell into the center of the girls team."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't have time to explain right now, just do it!"

Yin rolled his eyes, but complied regardless. "Traverse right and advance. Stop on the hill beside the KV-1." Yin ordered.

His tank braked its right track and power slid through the dirt to the right, facing the back of the KV-1. As his tank drove up to the left side of the Russian tank, Yin rotated his gun right and locked it onto the welcoming engine of the tank, and he fired.

At such close range, it was practically impossible to miss. For him at least. The tank rocked back slightly as the shell left the barrel, finding a new home in the back of the KV-1.

The tank, now knocked out, was helpless to do anything as the Hellcat pulled up to utilize the position it had once used. The KV-1 had a good view over the girls team, and now Yin did as well. His tank rolled to a stop right beside the KV-1, so close that their hulls were almost touching. "Load smoke shell." Yin ordered.

As the sounds of the special shell being loaded reached his ears, he traversed the turret to the center of the girls team. He did a routine double check of his measurements, waited for his loader to give the go ahead, and fired.

The M88 smoke round flew through the air and impacted the ground in the center of the girls formation. It threw up a small cloud of dirt, before it steadily started producing a large white smoke cloud that covered the ambushed tankers.

"Everybody retreat! Get away from here! If you stay in there you're going to get shot! Fire a smoke shell at the ground in front of you and retreat! We'll regroup elsewhere!" Jacob immediately called over the channel.

He heard various responses, ranging from 'Run away!' to 'Why should we listen to you!?' He was pretty sure that last one was Alisa. Yin understood what Jacob's plan was now. Using the smoke as cover, so that Pravda wouldn't know where to shoot while the girls retreated. A smart plan that Jacob came up with on the fly. Yin had come to expect nothing less from his long time friend and commander.

* * *

Jacob allowed himself a smile of victory as almost every tank that could fire smoke shells did so, turning the once lethal clearing into a visually impenetrable wall of smoke so large it even covered some of Pravda's tanks. All sense of order long gone, tanks from the Saunders team flew out of the smoke could in random directions and into the forest. Some of them almost colliding with Pravda's hidden tanks. Chaos ensued as the surprised tanks of Pravda milled around, trying to stop the runaways from leaving.

He nodded, content that the tanks could get away, he chose that moment to take his leave. The Pershing backed up slightly, before stopping and rotating left. But when a shell grazed the its side armor, creating a horrible screeching noise inside the tank, it stopped.

While Jacob and his crew attempted to spot the threat, 100 meters away, a T-34-76 hidden behind a thick bush was getting ready to fire another shot. But right as it was preparing to fire a shot into the Pershing's gun mantlet and disable it, a 105 mm shell slammed into its side armor, carrying enough kinetic energy to force the tank into a 6 timed roll, before it came to rest on its roof beside a tree.

As the cannon of the T29 continued smoking, Ethan allowed himself a smug smile as his two loaders re-armed his gun. It had taken a while to get the heavy tank to the combat sight, but he'd gotten there just in time to save Jacob from his imminent destruction.

"Jacob, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the save. Let's get out of here." He replied as both tanks turned around and left the battlefield.

But as they were nearly away, an enormous, thundering boom that rivaled the T29 shuddered through the air. Not even a second later, a shell came in and straight through Ethan's engine, setting it ablaze. The tank kept going as its momentum carried it a few more meters, before it stopped dead and continued to burn on the spot.

"Shit!" Jacob swore when he saw what had happened. He briefly considered going back to help him, but as he saw the white flag erupt from the tanks turret, he knew there was nothing he could do.

"Ethan? You good?" Jacob radioed.

He heard coughing in the background and the sound of a fire extinguisher being used. "Yeah, we're good. Watch out in the future though. It had to have been their IS that did that."

Jacob nodded, mostly to himself. "I concur. Wish us luck. God knows after that mess, we'll need it."

* * *

After running away from the mostly successful ambush site, Jacob eventually ended up in the city. He found himself a good hiding spot in a construction zone for what appeared to be some sort of mall. He'd parked the tank inside a partially developed room that was really nothing more then a concrete square. But it served its purpose, and was big enough to keep his tank hidden inside.

He put his headset on his head and called onto the channel, "Kay, are you there?"

At first, he heard nothing but static. But after a few moments, he heard a voice through the static. But it wasn't Kay's. "The commander is gone! She got knocked out! I saw it happen! Now we're all alone in the forest, and I don't know what to do!" The unfamiliar girl said frantically as the static finally cleared up.

"Calm down. Listen, everyone still alive, come to the city. We can re-group here and devise a counter-attack." Jacob said. It was on an open channel, so everyone on Saunders that hadn't been knocked out should've been able to hear him.

"Oh yeah!? Why should we listen to you!?" Another girls voice aggressively joined in. Surprisingly, it wasn't Alisa.

Jacob simply rolled his eyes at the new girls complaints. "Because _no one else_ has suggested anything. _And_ , I was the one who got your asses out of that situation and saved you." Jacob retorted.

He heard her snort. " _I_ think we should listen to vice-commander Alisa." The girl shot back.

He sighed. "Fine. Alisa, if your out there and not knocked out, what do you suggest?"

They both waited for several seconds, but Alisa's voice never responded. Instead, it was someone else. "Uh, this is Alisa's radio operator. Alisa is, uuuhh... Kinda panicking, I guess you could say. She's not really in a position to lead a force right now. But I think we should listen to Jacob."

Jacob smiled at her support.

"Yeah, I think so to. He did save us after all." Another voice said.

"I agree!" Said another.

"I suppose I agree as well. Since there seems to be no other alternative." He was surprised to hear Naomi agreeing with the rest.

As Jacob's unexpected support grew, so did his smile.

"I dunno. I have my doubts. This guy doesn't seem like he'd make a very good commander." Yin's teasing voice interrupted.

" _Yin_." Jacob growled playfully.

The younger boy snickered. "I'm just kidding. We'll do just fine with Jacob as our commander. So, head into the city then?"

"Everyone else, yes. But not you. I want you to go on patrol. Try and find Pravda's team and keep an eye on them. Warn us if they start heading in our direction."

"Wilco. Out." He said and cut transmissions.

Jacob nodded in satisfaction. "Alright. Now, everyone head to the city. Specifically, I want you to come to these co-ordinates..."

* * *

10 minutes after he'd relayed his position to the remains of the Saunders tank team, he heard the familiar rumbling of a Sherman tank engine. But regardless of the sounds familiarity, he didn't relax until he saw the obviously Sherman tank with his own eyes.

He let out a relieved sigh as a unfamiliar Sherman, and what he recognized to be Alisa's tank drove around the corner and into the construction zone. The tanks calmly pulled in front of his hiding spot, stopped, and then backed into it beside his own. A moment later, a brown haired girl wearing a WW2 helmet poked her head out of Alisa's Sherman.

"Reporting as ordered!" She yelled and gave a salute, making Jacob snicker at how serious she was taking the situation.

He composed himself and hopped out of his tank. His boots hit the ground, and he leaned back against his tank. "Good. Now we just have to wait for the rest." He said as the girl got out of her tank to stand beside it.

She nodded as well. "Alright. How many of us are left?" She asked.

Jacob sighed at the question that had been revolving around in his head for the past several minutes. "Well, assuming that everyone I contacted is all we have left, and no one's maintaining radio silence, we only have six tanks left. Opposed to Pravda's ten or so. Specifically, we have two Shermans, your 76, Naomi's Firefly, my Pershing, and Yin's Hellcat."

She winced and her expression turned grim. "That's not a lot... Be honest, what are the chances we'll win this?" She asked.

He crossed his arms and thought for a few seconds on how to answer. "Well, if we can work things the right way, our chances aren't as bad as you think. We still have a decent chance at winning this if luck is on our side."

"Oh come on!" Alisa interjected as she suddenly appeared in the cupola of her tank and jumped down beside the girl. "They outnumber us, and we've lost our commander! There is no hope of winning this!" She cried hysterically.

Jacob gave no other reaction then to raise an eyebrow. "Ya ever heard of 300? A spartan force force of just three hundred managed to defeat an army more then three times their size. Mark my words, I'm gonna rip them off, and we _are_ going to win this."

Alisa shook her head. "Your insane." She said simply.

Before Jacob could could come up with a retort, the sound of rumbling engines filled the air. Everyone tensed up, turning in the direction of the sound. But they all relaxed as Naomi's Firefly and the final remaining Sherman came into view.

They pulled into the half-finished store and parked on the opposite side his Pershing to Alisa and the Sherman. A moment later, Naomi appeared in the cupola, before climbing down her tank and onto the ground. She turned to face them all and crossed her arms. "We're here." She said simply.

It could have been the situation finally getting to him, or just the clear statement of the obvious. But for whatever reason, Jacob laughed.

"It's great that you could join us Naomi." He chuckled. "We might as well get started. Alright. If we're going to win this, we need to come up with a plan of attack. Assaulting the enemy outright would be ridiculous and suicidal. We need to whittle down their numbers until we can assault and destroy them. Some carefully planned ambushes in strategically advantageous places would do the trick. Out in the forest, we'd be open targets. But here in the city, we have plenty of opportunities to break their line of sight on us and escape should they start chasing us. I'm open to other suggestions though, so what do you girls think?"

They only blinked, probably not expecting such a detailed assessment so quickly.

Alisa was the first one to snap out of it and quickly started arguing. "Hold on a second! Why are you taking command? _I'm_ the vice captain here, so _I_ should be making the decisions."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "All right, fine. Go ahead. Let's hear your plan, _vice commander._ "

Alisa froze and twitched nervously as all eyes suddenly turned to look at her. "Ah, well- I haven't- You can't just expect me to come up with a plan right off the bat!" She yelled, her face beet red with embarrassment.

He smirked. "Why not? I did." She sputtered for a response, but Jacob interrupted her before she could get even half of one out. "From what I've seen Alisa, you get really panicky when put in a stressful situation. Your judgment becomes impaired, which is not acceptable for someone in charge. It's your job to take care of everyone who follows you, but that's hard to do when your panicking. Not to mention, I was once a _full_ commander, not a vice commander. In actuality, I'm more qualified for your position then you are. So, do you still want to take command? Or, are you women enough to step back and let me take over?"

She didn't respond. Nor did anyone else say anything, content to just keep watching the exchange in silence. Some actually had looks of shock on their face at Jacobs tone and small speech.

Finally, after half a minute, Alisa sighed. "Okay." She said meekly. "Go ahead. Your in charge."

He nodded. "Thank you Alisa. And I'm sorry I was so... Forceful." She didn't give a response.

He sighed. "Okay. First, we need to find some good places to ambush the enemy. I saw a few good spots on my way in. Next, we'll have to attract the enemy. I have an idea for how we can do that. Okay, are you ladies ready to work out a plan?" He asked her.

One of the Sherman commanders tilted her head in confusion. "Didn't we just do that?"

"No." He grabbed the map of the town he'd been observing earlier from the back of his tank and laid it flat on the ground before motioning for them to come over. "See, here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

 **This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I ultimately decided to cut it in two. But on the bright side, the next chapter will be out sooner. Anyways, sorry for the delay.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think, and as always I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 - A New Friend

**A/N: Meh... Words at the bottom.**

 **Reviews**

 **Chosenshark YT: Thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying it.**

 **Crimson fist 99: I will! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Str1fe: That message was a bit tricky to understand, but I think I got the just of it. Glad you like it.**

 **Baconlord53: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story so much!**

 **Snipe13r: I admit, I have thought about it. But I'm honestly not sure if I'll do a lemon and change the rating to M. Maybe I will, or maybe I'll create a separate story detailing such acts, or maybe I won't do it at all. I'm honestly not sure. But I'm glad you like my story so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

American Dream

* * *

Yin looked around the forest with the attention of a hawk. Every sway of the trees, every movement of a shadow, he would inspect with precise scrutiny. Years of bullying in his younger days had helped to hammer this instinct into his mind. Even though he was no longer bullied, he'd learned that he could use skill for more then watching his back. He was able to amalgamate it into his style of Tankery, which included scouting, stealth, and hunting. It came in handy more then someone else might think it would.

"We still good down there?" Yin called to his radio operator from his gunner seat.

"Yep. Engines still good and running smoothly." He heard her voice call back.

Yin nodded at the response and went back to his observations.

The engine of their tank was, to him and his crew, the most essential part of their tank. Even more so then the gun. They all saw the engine at such a level of importance for several reasons. With the engine, they could still move. Which meant they could scout and relay enemy co-ordinates, act as a target, and overall just stay alive. The importance of the engine to them had grown so much that their radio operator Kelly, who was also a successful mechanic, constantly monitored the engine when she wasn't involved in radio communication. Even though it really wasn't needed, as the speed governor would keep the engine going a safe speed and stop it from another catastrophic overheating incident. But the engine did have a history of having... Tantrums. So they all thought it was best to have someone to watch over it and make sure it ran smoothly.

Some called them obsessive, and maybe they were right. But the Wright Continental R975-C1 engine had essentially become the crews baby. Second only to the tank itself. But the fixation they had for their tanks engine really shouldn't have been too surprising for the crew of a _scout_ _tank_.

Jacob had already given him and his crew their mission. They were to meet up with their last two remaining Shermans, which they'd already done, and then go find the enemy and lead them back to the city.

He opened the hatch on the side of the turret and peered out, just making sure that the two Shermans were still behind him and keeping up.

The Shermans callsigns were Echo and India. Unlike him and some other tanks on their team, Shermans, Fireflys, and M4A1s were assigned call signs instead of being called their names. Mainly because there were usually so many in a match. Kay was the only one who didn't have one, since she was the commander. Even though Kay was commander, she couldn't be expected to remember the names of every tank commander when there were so many in the club, so Naomi and Alisa were the exceptions since she knew them personally.

Seeing no problems, and the two tanks still following close behind, he shut the hatch and went back to his scope.

Several more minutes passed with no sight of the enemy. Deciding to try a new tactic, he ordered, "All tanks, hold position and shut off your engines."

His Hellcat and the two Shermans rolled to a stop, and then cut their engines.

Yin climbed up and poked his head out of the cupola. He stood there in silence for several minutes, straining his ears and trying to hear something, anything, that would give him a clue to Pravda's location. But the air was silent, save for the sound of the wind and wildlife in the forest around them.

He waited another several minutes, but when nothing reached his ears, be became impatient. "Fuck it." He finally said and climbed down into his tank and into his gunner seat. He angled the gun downwards to the ground and called for high explosive. The slight shudder of the tank and the KER-CHUNK that followed told him the tank was loaded and ready. He lowered the 76 mm gun to the grassy earth bed, and fired.

The shell soared through the air, creating a high pitched whistling noise during the duration of its short flight. It impacted the ground with a thundering boom of fire and shrapnel. The explosion caused sound waves to travel across the molecules in the air, carrying its voice for miles around in all directions. Undoubtedly reaching the ears of all those in range.

"What are you doing!?" One of the Sherman commanders yelled loudly at him over the radio, making him wince at the volume of her voice.

"Relax, okay? We could've spent the rest of the day searching for them. But now, they'll come to us. They probably thought it was just a misfire. Now, all that's left to do is wait."

So wait they did. For nearly ten minutes they waited for something to happen, and it was at the end of those fifteen minutes that they finally heard exactly what they wanted. The all too recognizable sound of World War 2 Russian engines echoing in the distance.

When the sound reached his ears, Yin smiled like a madman. "Excellent." He put a hand up to his headset. "They can't know we were just waiting here, so we'll have to move towards them, and act as though we accidentally stumbled upon them. They'll think we're just driving around aimlessly now, since our commander is out. And when we happen to end up running into them, they need to think we're turning around to run away instead of leading them into a trap. So let's try to make this convincing girls."

They both sent their acknowledgments and started their engines. A few sort seconds later, all three tanks advanced towards in the direction of where the sound was originating from.

* * *

Yin glared at the group of ten Russian tanks through his binoculars. He was currently flat on his stomach just peeking over the arc of a hill. Behind him and the hill, out of view of Pravda, were all three of their tanks, ready and waiting to act on his orders. He simply wanted to take a look at their location before they acted.

Pravda's tanks were approximately a kilometer away at the base of the tall hill, actively making their way towards their location, though slightly to their right, which was perfect. Since they were facing in their direction, that meant it would be hard to miss their tanks once they drove over the crest of the hill.

He crawled backwards several meters and then stood up. "Alright. Here they come. Here's what we'll do. We'll drive over the hill, and when they start firing at us, we'll turn around and run away. Simple." He explained as he climbed up into his tank.

"Okay." "Gotcha." Both Sherman commanders gave their confirmations.

Satisfied, he ordered his tank forward, and it slowly crept over the hill.

Through his gun sight, Pravda's tanks slowly came into view. He ignored the instinctive twitch in his fingers, a result of his mind automatically wanting to fire on the enemy tanks.

Both Shermans came over the top of the hill soon after, and they all slowly began moving forwards. Sure enough, just as he expected, the Russian tanks soon stopped, and traversed in their direction. A clear sight that they'd been spotted. He resisted the urge to act as the tanks barrels lined up on them.

"Okay, get ready. As soon as they fire, we turn around and haul ass." Yin informed.

All crew members of the three tanks tensely waited for the impending barrage. It wasn't long before it came.

He watched as the Russian guns flickered to life with multiple flashes in the distance, followed shortly thereafter by several loud booms and dirt being thrown up all around them.

"Okay! They fired! Let's get out of here!" Yin yelled, and everyone quickly agreed. All three tanks throttled their engines to the max. First rotating 180 degrees, and then rushing back to the tip of the hill at full speed.

Yin, having the fastest tank, obviously got over the point first. Wincing slightly as his tank screeched when a shell bounced off the side, before they descended forward and behind the hill, and out of harms way. The second Sherman made it over and down the hill with no problems.

But the final Sherman, at the very moment it reached the top of the hill, Yin heard the telltale sound of the IS-2's 122 mm gun discharging. 1.2 seconds later, the Shermans engine exploded as a shell moving at 806 meters a second sheared through its armor.

The tank continued forward, using the memory of its engine that was its momentum to keep moving. It rolled down the hill, barely avoiding a collision the other Sherman, before slamming into a ditch and nearly tipping over. The tank then chose that moment to deploy its white flag.

"Echo knocked out! Sorry!" The commander of Echo tank apologized.

"Dammit!" Yin yelled and punched the roof of his tank, instantly regretting it as pain flared through his knuckles. "Alright. The plan hasn't changed. Let's make our way back to the town before they catch up." Yin said as he shook his throbbing hand, and the two remaining tanks shot off in the direction of the town.

* * *

The trap was set and ready. It was relatively simple, but would still be effective. Yin and his team gets Pravda's attention, and leads them to the city. Then, they'll split up and lead whoever follows them to one of multiple ambush points set up around the city. The intention was, that eventually Pravda would lose enough tanks that their could effectively launch an assault to wipe out whatever was left over. Everything was going as planned, until Yin radioed him to report the bad news.

"Jacob, we got a problem. Echo got knocked out. We're down to two now." Yin said.

Jacob swore. That would make things more difficult. "Understood. Continue as planed." He replied.

"Roger that."

Jacob rubbed his eyes and radioed his fellow ambushers. "Naomi, Alisa, are you two in position?"

"Yes. We've arrived and are on location." Naomi replied.

"As are we." Alisa echoed.

He nodded. "Good. Naomi, Echo got knocked out. So after our ambush get's triggered, we'll lead Pravda to your location instead of Echo coming to you."

"Understood."

Jacob took a deep breath and poked his head out of the cupola. His tank was in a small straight alleyway, the road both in front and behind him. The idea was that India would lead whoever followed her past his nose, and then he'd fire into the side of whatever tank was unfortunate enough to be in front. Then, he'd back out of the alley, and head to the next ambush point.

"Okay, they split up! Just as planned! We're leading them to you guys now!" Yin informed.

Jacob fist pumped. "Yes! Alright, we'll be waiting." He responded.

They were still some distance away, and he knew it would be at least a few minutes until India would get there. As he waited, he looked around, and his thoughts wondered off topic and he thought about what would happen if he were accidentally damaged something in the process of the ambush. These places were all someones property, someones home, and if he damaged something, would Saunders have to pay for it? Or would the Tankery League pay for it? Either way, they were both rich and could afford it, so he probably didn't have to worry. But what about damage to personal items? Like a picture? That kind of stuff couldn't be replaced all the time.

He looked around at the architecture. It was nice. The houses and stores he could see were aesthetically pleasing in his eyes. One reason being because they looked different from the traditional American homes he was used to. Seeing something new was a nice change.

He didn't know how long it had been when he suddenly snapped back to reality as a voice suddenly yelled into his ear. "We're almost there!" India exclaimed. That's when he realized he could hear the rumbling sound of tanks firing.

He quickly shook his head and climbed back down into his tank, shutting the cupola above him. "Okay, everyone get ready!" Jacob called to his crew.

About two minutes later, the sound of engines reached his ears. "Here we come!" India warned.

"Roger that." Jacob replied.

Sure enough, about thirty seconds later, India's Sherman flew past their hiding spot going as fast as it could go. "Get ready." Jacob drawled.

The front of a T-34-85 came into view.

"FIRE!"

The 90 mm fired, sending the AP shell screaming through the air at more then twice the speed of sound. The shell slammed into the side of the Russian made tank, easily piercing its side armor and knocking it out. The disabled T-34-76 jerk forwards as its sudden reduction of speed caused the T-34-85 behind it to slam into its rear end. It then tried to force its way past their knocked out ally, but got stuck between the tank and the building. It fired at the Pershing nonetheless, but only managed to hit a wall.

As all this was going on, the M26 Pershing had backed out of its ally and was now moving to the next position.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alisa and Yin's ambush was met with similar success.

Yin led his tails down the highway that cut through the middle of the large town. He grinned wildly as a shell blew up beside his tank, rocking it in the process. A good chase always got his adrenaline going.

"Keep swerving. Don't let them get a lock on us." Yin told his driver.

"Of course. Like I'd ever let them hit us." He playfully responded.

"How's our engine?"

"Still good." Kelly replied.

Satisfied, Yin nodded and looked out the top of the cupola. He recognized the off ramp they were supposed to take and quickly relayed an order to his driver.

The tank swerved to the right into the off ramp and slowed down slightly, so it wouldn't go flying off the edge of the road. It continued down until it found itself on a normal road flanked by houses, the group of Pravda's tanks sticking close behind him, only about 30 meters away at most.

As the Hellcat got ever closer to its destination, it suddenly stopped. And turned right into an alley road, bouncing a shell off its back plate before disappearing from Pravda's view.

The two T-34-76's, two T-34-85's, and the IS-2 all filed into single line and turned down the alleyway, only to see that the Hellcat had vanished. Each one rotated their turret's side to side, left to right, so they'd be ready for any sudden appearance of the tank destroyer.

All of a sudden, the fence on the right side of the column exploded, turning it into sending wooden shrapnel and sending it everywhere. Including onto the smoking barrels of the two American tanks on the other side of the fence.

The M18 and M4A1/76's shells each struck their targets, respectively hitting and destroying the IS-2 and a T-34-76 from only 10 meters away.

"We did it!" Alisa cried with both equal astonishment and exhilaration.

Yin smirked at her response. "Yep! We did! Now let's get the hell out of here!" Yin replied as the remaining three tanks drove up beside their destroyed comrades in an attempt to acquire a line of sight on the Sunders tanks, even running over the fence to do so.

Alisa blinked as realization the situation cut through her excitement. "Oh, right."

Both tanks backed away in opposite directions, turning around before running away through the hole in the fence they'd previously made. All the while the surviving tanks firing at them, creating shell holes all around them as they retreated.

"Okay, time for part two."

* * *

"If they keep shooting at us like this, they're gonna run out of ammunition soon." India commander said.

It was true. The entire time the two tanks been running to Naomi's position, the four tanks behind them had been shooting nonstop. They didn't hit of course, being on the move. But they got a few glances every so often.

Jacob just chuckled in response to India and put a hand to his radio. "Naomi, are you ready?"

"Since forever." She replied, sounding somewhat impatient.

"Excellent. We're almost there. ETA, two minutes."

"Understood."

Jacob grinded his teeth as another explosion rocked the tank, causing him to stumble and grab onto the side of the turret for support. He opened a hatch at the back of the turret in order so see the tanks distances. He judged them to be about 50 to 75 meters behind. Just as he started to observe the tanks in more detail, a T-34-85 fired a shot, that appeared to come straight at him.

He quickly shut the flap just as the shell exploded against the back of the turret, and he was forced to once again stabilize himself. "Huh, a high explosive shell. Guess they really are running out of ammo." He chuckled to himself.

Just as he told Naomi, about two minutes later, they arrived on site. It wasn't as complicated as the previous ambushes. Instead, it simply consisted of Naomi sitting atop a large hill in the road, overlooking a longer road that eventually split into a T intersection.

"Okay, here we come!" Jacob warned. Naomi leaned in and put her eye against the sight. She waited, and waited, and waited. Then, after what felt to her like an eternity, the M26 and M4 crossed the T intersection.

"They're about to cross... Now!"

Less then a second later, a T-34-85 came into view. And she fired.

The large tank equivalent of a revolvers hammer ignited the shells explosive powder, sending it from completely motionless to 884 meters a second, faster then the human eye could blink. The shell carried enough force to literally tip the poor tank onto its side, before a white flag proudly erupted from its exposed underside.

She took her eye away from the scope and let out a breath, allowing her face to relax as well. She gave the order to retreat, and at that moment a shell came in and landed right beside the tank. And her driver, startled by the sudden impact, accidentally made the tank go _forwards_ and down the hill instead of backwards.

* * *

The Firefly continued taking fire as it drove down the hill, eventually moving out of view as the tank screamed to the right and down another road, blocking their view with buildings. The four tanks moved down the road, heading to where the Firefly disappeared. But as they neared, the Saunders Hellcat and M4A1/76 suddenly flew by them, just barley avoiding a collision.

The Pravda crews were surprised to say the least, but didn't let that stop them. They all edged forward into the road the tanks vanished down, ready to fire their guns on any retreating tanks they saw, only to immediately collide with their fellow teammates who had been pursuing the two.

Metal screeched and sparks flew as the Russian tanks barreled into the other Russian tanks at high speed. Some even carried enough momentum to drive up and onto the hulls of their teammates, temporarily getting stuck.

Eventually, after much yelling and confusion, the Pravda students managed to untangle themselves from the pileup, and they all took off to find the remaining tanks. But not in the same direction.

In the chaos, orders were misheard and misunderstood, sending tanks all over the place, down wrong roads and alleys. Some even accidentally drove into buildings.

The remains of Saunders team wasn't doing much better. The sudden appearance of the entire team had rattled some of them, causing them to make mistakes and take wrong turns just like Pravda, and members of the two teams would occasionally cross each other and fire some shots, though none hit.

If someone were looking at the situation from an overhead view, which was what the spectators miles away in the stands were seeing, they'd see a bunch of tanks panicking, randomly shooting and running around through what was essentially a giant maze of numerous X intersections. Basically, it was complete and total chaos.

Yin couldn't help but laugh to himself as he realized how similar the situation was to one of those Scooby Doo chase scenes he'd watched as a kid. The only thing missing that would complement the scene perfectly, would be the playing of the Benny Hill music.

* * *

After a ridiculous amount of time, both teams managed to straighten themselves out and regroup. The remains of Saunders team, with the exception of Yin who'd gone on perimeter watch duty, was in a parking lot between two buildings, devising a new plan of attack.

"What about a front on assault? I bet they wouldn't be expecting that." India commander suggested from her tanks cupola.

Jacob shook his head. "There's still a good chance we'd all be destroyed." He said as he tapped his fingers against the top of his tanks turret, where he was sitting.

"What if we try and surround them?" Yin suggested over the radio.

"They could easily break out of an encirclement."

Naomi sighed and rubbed her eyes. "This is why a commander makes the decisions, and not the troops."

Jacob scowled at her. "If I had been in command since the match started, I _would_ be making all the decisions. However, I started halfway through, am commanding unfamiliar troops, and am against an opponent that I know next to nothing about. So forgive me if I feel inclined to listen to your guys' opinions." He explained informatively.

She paused, then shrugged. "I guess that's a good point."

Jacob sighed. Katyusha was definitely a difficult opponent. More then he thought she'd be based on her behavior. The leaned his head on his hand, bracing his elbow on his knee and thought for a second.

"What can you tell me about Katyusha?" Jacob asked.

Naomi shrugged. "She's really childish, and she doesn't hide her emotions well. But she's still a skilled leader and tactician."

"Alright. Can you tell me anything else?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I really don't know her that well. That's all I know."

Jacob put a hand to his chin and thought. It wasn't quite the information he wanted, but it was still information.

A flap abruptly opened on the hull of Naomi's Firefly, and the eyes of who he assumed to be the driver appeared. "Uh, I know that her favorite tank is the KV-2. Does that help?"

Jacob paused, then snapped his fingers as a plan came to mind. "Yes, it does very much. Thank you." He said to the girl before jumping into his tank and grabbing his headset.

He put the headset on his head and spoke, "Yin, do you read me?"

There was a moment of static before Yin responded. "Yeah. I'm here. What's up?"

"How close are you to our position?" He asked.

"I dunno. Maybe five minutes?"

"Perfect. I want you to change direction. You've got a new fire mission."

He could practically hear the smile in Yin's voice. "Sure. Just name my target."

"I want you to go out and find Pravda's KV-2. Knock it out, but make sure they know it was you who did it. Then haul ass away, but antagonize them if you can. When you've finished, contact me for new orders."

Yin didn't bother questioning the strange orders. He trusted his former commander. "Roger that. We're on the move." He said and cut connection.

Jacob sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What exactly is that supposed to accomplish?" Alisa asked.

Jacob smiled. "You know how Yin was annoying Katyusha at the beginning of the match?" She nodded, and he continued. "Well, she already hates him and obviously wants to take him out. She won't fall for the same trick we've already pulled on her. But if we were to do something to irritate her, like destroying her favorite tank, she might get just mad enough to throw all logic out the window and have her entire team chase after him."

"And right into an ambush." Naomi finished as she realized his plan.

He nodded. "Precisely."

* * *

Katyusha was furious. She'd had them, almost the whole team, trapped firmly in her grasp. But then those stupid boys had to come in and ruin everything! And then they ran like cowards! Still, they'd destroyed a total of nine of Saunders tanks.

And yet, despite that obvious fact, instead of accepting their inevitable defeat, they decided to ambush her. HER! They dared try to make a fool of her in front of her subordinates. And then they ran away AGAIN!

She growled to herself. They would pay. She vowed, each and every one of them would pay.

"Your letting your anger invade your thoughts again." A voice cut through her mind.

She shook her head to clear her mind and glared at the person in the T-34-85 next to her. "I am not! Shut it Nonna!" She denied firmly.

Their tank platoon was situated in one of the towns parks. It was flat, coated by healthy green grass and decorated with trees and bushes. There was some sort of maintenance shed to their left, and a kids playground some distance away. As well as several buildings near the back of the park.

Nonna just smiled and looked to the horizon. "They've gotten better since the last time we fought. Saunders has never attempted ambushing an enemy force before. I think it's thanks to those boys."

Those boys. Just the thought of the one who insulted her made her blood boil with rage. She was not a midget! She was just a little shorter then the average girl.

"It won't help them. We're going to crush them just as I said we would." Katyusha asserted with determination in her voice.

Nonna gave no response other then to smile fondly at her.

Katyusha closed her eyes let a large breath out through her nose in an attempt to calm herself down. Nonna and her parents were always warning her not to let her anger get the better of her, but sometimes she just couldn't help it.

As she was organizing her thoughts, her eyes suddenly shot open as the sound of another tanks engine suddenly reached her ears. But before she could even attempt to find its origin, the Saunders M18 Hellcat burst through a pocket of bushes about 75 meters to their left, ruthlessly crushing the plants into the ground before charging at full speed towards them.

A scowl instantly set upon her face and she grabbed for the radio. "All tanks, destroy that pathetic piece of junk!" She yelled authoritatively.

The six remaining tanks rotate their turrets towards the new threat, and some even moved their hulls as well. But the M18 had gotten very close in the time it took to turn their guns.

Only two of the tanks managed to get a shot off, but both missed. One shot going high, and one just barely missing the tank on its left side.

During its advance, it had been turning its turret to the left. And as the tank looked like it was going to collide with the KV-2, it suddenly swerved to the right, and everything seemed to slow down.

The large firing pin that was cocked when the Hellcat's breech opened was released, allowing the firing pin to strike the primer, which in turn ignited the explosive powder of the HVAP shell.

Less then half a second later, the high velocity armor piecing shell moving at 1,036 meters per second, and capable of penetrating more then 200 mm of armor, breezed through the 75 mm front armor of the KV-2.

It lurched back on its suspension as the shells explosion and kinetic energy spread into the entirety of the metal behemoth. It was knocked out before anyone could try to do something about it.

The final metaphorical kick in the nuts was the musical horn that blared from the tank as it ran away.

It was too much. The insults, ruining her plan, leading her into a trap, knocking out her favorite tank, and finally having the impertinence to _mock_ her with a musical horn. Katyusha could feel her anger growing. Like a volcano slowly filling with lava, before eventually erupting. And erupt she did.

 **"THAT! IS! IT!"** She screamed to the heavens at the top of her lungs. She angrily grabbed the radio mic and pressed the button. "Chase down that tank and OBLITERATE HIM!"

The tankers hesitated at first.

"Katyusha, this-" Nonna attempted to say.

"I DON'T CARE! DESTROY HIM! RAZE HIS TANK TO THE GROUND!" Katyusha viciously cut her off.

"But what if-" One of her subordinates started.

 **"I DON'T CARE!** I DON'T CARE I DON'T CARE I DON'T CARE! ANNIHILATE THAT TANK OR ELSE YOU'LL ALL FEEL MY WRATH!"

That was enough to scare the tankers into motion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yin and his crew were laughing up a storm.

The horn had was courtesy of the soundboard and speakers they had installed into their tank a while ago. There was no real purpose for the device, other then the fact that they could play a number of sounds and songs to further both an enemy's irritation, and a situations hilarity.

He grabbed his headset and put it on. "This is Yin. Mission successful, and Pravda is currently pursuing us." He said, grabbing onto the interior as an explosion rocked the tank. "Quite viciously I might add. Currently standing by for new orders."

He heard static for a few seconds, before Jacobs voice came through. "Nice work." He said. "Okay, head to point 0816. We'll be waiting there with an ambush for them."

"Understood and on our way."

* * *

A depression in the ground, a quarter of a mile in diameter, surrounded by hills. Essentially a bowl in the earth. That was the site they'd picked to _end_ Pravda.

They all had their spots. The Sherman was hidden in a bush atop a hill on the left side. The turret of the Pershing was poking just over the hill, with the clearing in view. The Firefly was parked just behind the crest of a hill, ready to move forward as soon as Pravda arrived. And finally, the M4A1/76 was behind the hills on the far right, ready to move forward and circle around Pravda after they arrived to trap them.

As the sound of booms and rumbling approached, crews got their tanks ready for the impending firefight. Barrels were loaded, and engines were revved. Adrenaline filled everyone's bodies, waiting to be used and enhance their hosts muscles.

Five seconds later, Yin's Hellcat flew over the crest of the hill, soaring several feet into the air before arcing as the laws of gravity took effect, and the front treads slammed into the ground. Its gun barely managing to avoid doing the same. It recovered quickly, using the remains of its momentum to keep moving forwards, and away from its interceptors.

Speaking of said interceptors, the five remaining T34's drove up and over the hill behind the Hellcat, never ceasing their shelling. They perused the Hellcat at full speed, so focused on their actions they didn't see the hidden tanks, nor come to realize the M4A1/76 was flanking them.

And then, as Yin led Pravda into the center of the depression, everything happened.

Katyusha's tank was finally able to land a lucky shot on the venerable back end of the Hellcat, causing it to explode and careen to the side. But as she celebrated, The rest of Saunders tanks sprung into motion.

Echo and Jacob's tanks both picked their targets and fired. Naomi's tank reached the top of the hill and lined its sights before launching its own shell. And before Pravda could even think about escaping, Alisa's Sherman reached the point where Pravda had crossed into the depression, effectively trapping them.

The term slaughter was the only word that could describe what happened next.

Several seconds later, it was all over. And as the Russian tanks burned, the announcer spoke out.

 _"ALL PRAVDA TANKS KNOCKED OUT! SAUNDERS IS THE VICTOR!"_

* * *

As much as Jacob tried not to, he had to allow himself a smug smile as his tank drove to the spectator stands. Although their victory could hardly be called that, it was still technically one. But it was sloppy more then anything. They started with fifteen tanks, and ended with four. No one could call a good statistic, not based on how the battle had actually went.

The crews of the knocked out Saunders tanks swarmed the four remaining ones, cheering and yelling their congratulations and praise. Jacob shook his head. They certainly were an enthusiastic bunch.

Jacob and his crew, along with the crews of the other three remaining tanks climbed out of their vehicles to celebrate with their fellow teammates. But as they did, the Pravda tankers shambled over. Katyusha and Kay respectively stepped towards one another as everyone else mingled around.

Katyusha sighed. "That was a good win, I guess. Congratulations." She muttered.

Kay gave her a bright smile. "Thanks! We had a great time. You really almost got us there at the beginning." She admitted. "If the boys hadn't been delayed and shown up to save us, we would've been toast."

She nodded. "I... _Suppose_ they are pretty good, as much as I hate to admit it. If it weren't for them, things would've turned out differently."

"Yeah." She agreed with a nod.

Katyusha opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped and narrowed her eyes angrily as Yin walked into view. Instead of a smug, victorious smile that she expected, he had a kind gentle one.

He opened his mouth and spoke. "For what it's worth, none of it was personal. Besides against you acting all arrogant. It was all just part of the game." He held out his hand. "You're definitely a worthy opponent, and I'd love to fight you again some day."

Her eyes softened, and she scrutinized his outstretched hand. After several seconds of intense contemplation, she slowly reached out her smaller hand and shook it honestly. Then, she promptly released his hand and kicked him hard in the shin with her boot.

"Ow!" He yelled and jumped back. He glared at Katyusha's smug face, then rolled his eyes. "I suppose I did deserve that." He mumbled as he rubbed his now sore shin.

"Well, I suppose we should head back. Our tanks need to be repaired after all." Katyusha proclaimed.

Kay waved a hand dismissively. "Oh come on! There'll be plenty of time for that later. Stay a while, let's have some fun." She insisted.

Katyusha blinked, surprised. She looked conflicted, but then Nonna elegantly appeared from behind her and said, "We do not have anything planned for the rest of the day. I don't see any harm in spending some time with them."

Jacob shrugged. "Yeah. Besides, hanging out with your opponents is probably one of the best ways to get over a defeat." He added.

She paused, then sighed with a look of resignation. "Alright, fine. I suppose it would be okay to stick around for a little bit. But not too long!" She stressed.

Kay shrugged. "Sure, no problem with that. Now first things first. Food! To the cafeteria!" She declared loudly, causing a near stampede as everyone rushed in the direction of the free food. In the mess he saw Yin and Ethan being carried along with the crowd.

Jacob, lucky enough to be out of their path, just shook his head in amusement, then moved to follow in a much more dignified manner. All the while hoping that their future battles would go just as good, if not better then the one they'd finished.

* * *

 **A/N: Done. Now, you should all know something. I plan to do a moderate rewrite of my story. You may wonder why, so I'll tell you. I have been discussing things with one of my followers, Hauptman, a very intelligent person and an excellent writer, and we discussed the discrepancies in my story. I originally planned to have my plot detailing Saunders going through the World Championship. But, I planned to keep all the characters we know and love in the story. Now why this doesn't work, is because it wouldn't make sense for the World Championship to take place in the same school year as the anime and movie take place. So a year later would be the soonest time it could take place. But in that time, many third year characters would've graduated, which means they couldn't realistically have a place in my story. I knew this when I started this story, but I chose to ignore it. A decision I've come to regret now. So, after some more discussion,** **Hauptman made some suggestions which I liked. So now, I'm going to get rid of the World Championship idea, and perhaps make this a two part story instead where the second part details the WC, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters to you all right now, my followers, is that I'm going to go back through my chapters and do a small re-write with them, just to get rid of the WC details. I still have a tournament planned for this stories future, but it will be very different from one's we've seen in the show so far. About a week from the day I post this chapter I'm going to post an authors note to inform all the people who don't read authors notes of this, so don't get your hopes up for an early chapter when you see the alert. That's all I have to say for now.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think, and as always, I'll see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Game

**A/N: And here we go. New chapter. No Sensha-Dou in this chapter unfortunately. Instead there's details on another sport that I hope you all don't mind taking a place in this story. As well as a good amount of world building information. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews**

 **jayjet767: Thank you. I'm glad you like it.**

 **Chosenshark YT: Thanks. I'm glad you approve of what I plan to do.**

 **SCE2AUX: I personally think of it as the General Lee horn. But everyone is free to think of it however they want.**

 **MulticamWeeb: You never finished your sentence. But I have a feeling you liked it. As for a Male Arisu, you have given me an idea. But in the event you misspelled and meant a Male Alice, that will not happen.**

 **Crimson fist 99: Wonderful. I'm glad you agree.**

 **DeltaMed910: And I look forward to bringing it to you.**

 **7th Maniac: Your wish is my command. I have put in more details on the crews in this chapter. But I'm reluctant to have them appear very often because the amount of OC's may cause some people to become confused.**

* * *

 **Bold = Stress of a word**

 _Italics = English/Another language_

 _Italics and underlined = Thoughts_

* * *

American Dream

* * *

 **Saunders Girls High School Ship**

 **Airport Unloading Area**

 **1:00 pm**

"Yes! They're here! Finally! Ha ha!" Such an explosion of enthusiasm was expected from someone like Yin. However it wasn't Yin this time who was declaring his excitement. Surprisingly enough, it was Jacob instead.

"Well it certainly took long enough. Even if they were coming across the ocean, they should've been here sooner." Ethan commented, regarding the substantial latency of their large package. They had ordered it nearly a week ago, just a day after the match with Pravda.

Surrounding the two boys were most of their fellow Americans and tank crew members, both boys and girls. There were eight of them in total. Not enough to have two big teams, but still enough to play fairly with the devices in the wooden crate.

"Here, hand me that crowbar." One boy, Ethan's assistant driver Alan, said.

Ethan grabbed two laying nearby and handed one to him. They flanked the box and both jammed their crowbars into the wooden lid, loosening it.

Once it was loosened enough, they both grabbed the lid and pried it off, revealing the black jewels hooked on plastic racks inside.

Ethan honed in on one in particular and pulled it out, and sighed euphorically. "Oh how I've missed you." He said affectionately to the paintball sniper. He'd always had a tendency to talk to his weapons, be it his tank, paintball sniper, or his replica Mosin Nagant for War Games back home.

Everyone crowded around the crate, eagerly searching for their own personalized paintball gun. Or paintball **marker** for the non-violent.

Paintball had been a long time tradition back at Washington High School. The teams were made up of all sorts of people from many of the clubs around campus. From the Skycraft club, to Seafare, to the Drama and Yearbook club, and to their own Tankery. Whoever you were, wherever you were from, it didn't matter. Everyone was welcome to come and shoot each other and void some aggression against each other. And while paintballing wasn't formally recognized by the school as an actual club, the school did help with the costs and setting up the matches.

Unfortunately, being so far from their school meant that the Americans on Saunders there had a severe lack of people to play with.

"Ah ha!" John said triumphantly as he pulled out his own custom weapon. It took the appearance of an AR15, and was deck out with several modifications of his own personal preference. It had a six joint collapsible stock, a vertical foregrip, large magazine, and flashlight, and a red dot sight modelled after one from Call of Duty Black Opps to top it all off. But while his weapon was decently customized, it still had nothing on Ethan's weapon.

Ethan's sniper had everything. A collapsible stock, a muzzle defuzzer to kept his shots silent, a foldable bipod, space to store an extra compressed gas canister, a flashlight, a grip, a 20 inch tactical sniper barrel, and an optic system that offered red dot, iron sights, X2, and X4. It had even more attachments then his Mosin Nagant. But that was mostly due to restrictions placed on weapons to keep the games realistic.

"Now all that's left is to find a place to play." A girl, Jacobs diver Abigail, commented.

"One step at a time. First things first, payback on the girls for tricking us and making them clean all their tanks. But **remember,** we're just trying to scare them. Don't actually hit them, otherwise we'll never get permission to play a game." Jacob stressed seriously.

Alan blew a raspberry. "Ah semantics. A few might get hit, no big deal."

Jacob turned to glare at him. "Yes, it is a big deal. Unless you don't mind being charged with felony assault."

"Hey, you didn't get stuck in a Shermans engine compartment for twenty minutes, so if someone accidentally gets hit, boo hoo. They can _fucking_ deal with it."

 **CLUNK**

All eyes, which had been focused on either their personal weapons or the ongoing argument, turned around to see another large crate, identical to the first, being lowered onto the tarmac by a forklift.

"What's this?" Ethan asked the driver as he got out of the vehicle.

"Got another package for you." He replied emotionlessly, as if he were asked the question every day.

Everyone glanced at each other with similar looks of confusion. "Uh, we weren't expecting another package. We got all our stuff right here." Jacob said and showed off his gun, something everyone mirrored.

The man just shrugged impassively. "I don't send the packages, I just deliver them. Someone sign here." He said and held out a clipboard and a pen.

Everyone looked at one another, expecting someone other then themselves to sign. Finally Yin's driver, Marco, stepped forward and signed the clipboard.

As he did that, Abigail said, "Well, if it's ours then we might as well take a look inside." She then grabbed one of the discarded crowbars and jammed it into the roof of the crate. Jacob copied her example and grabbed the other to assist.

A moment later, after the man and the forklift had left, they forced the top off the crate and shoved it aside. Everyone then crowded around to take a look inside.

"More paintball equipment? Why would Ryan send this?" Alan asked openly, to which no one had a response. Ryan was the 'boss' - for lack of a better word - when it came to the paintball matches. He organized their time, place, and kept track of the scores.

"Wait, there's a note." Ethan observed and grabbed the white piece of paper from the interior. He stood up straight, unfolded the note, and began reading aloud.

 _"Dear ladies and gentlemen. I heard all about how you were tricked into certain conditions regarding a bet that was made. I am also aware that you planned to use your guns to scare said girls, as well as play small matches against each other. But I thought about it and I figured, why not introduce those girls to paintball? And actually shoot them without being charged with felony assault."_

"Told you." Jacob interrupted to gloat at Alan, who glared.

 _"I realize they may not wish to play, and in response to that I tell you to tell them that I'm telling them to grow a pair and don't be babies. If they can operate huge war machines designed to kill people, then they can surly use weapons designed to simulate warfare. But if they still refuse to women up, then just send the guns back._

 _PS. If you to have a match, and you guys lose, I will not only be extremely upset, but I plan to tell everyone that you all got beaten by a bunch of Japanese Schoolgirls who've never held guns in their life. That will certainly look good on your reputation here. Don't disappoint me._

 _-Sincerely, Ryan_

Ethan folded the paper back up and said, "I guess he wants us to play a match with our new classmates. As payback for modifying the agreement. I certainly have no complaints."

"But how did he know what happened? Gerald?"

Gerald, Jacob's gunner and a good friend to Ryan, as well as a born German as evident by his name, shook his head. "I certainly never told him." He answered, a slight German accent notable in his voice.

"It was probably Kelly. They act like there's nothing between them, but everyone knows they're in each others pants." Marco said in his own unique Mexican accent.

"Oh, geez. Do you really have to say it like that?" Abigail criticized.

Marco shrugged. "Hey, you know it's true _mujer_." He said, to which she didn't deny.

"So a slight change of plans. Assuming they agree to it. But there's no reason to think that they will. Any suggestions?" Jacob asked.

"Ryan already suggested trying to insult them, should they say no. Why don't you try asking them, see what they say, and call Ryan's idea plan B?" "Yeah, why not start there?" Said the siblings Duncan and Blaire respectively.

Ethan shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to try. Why not give it a shot?" He asked.

Jacob stopped and thought for a second. "I guess I can't see any reason why not. Alright, tomorrow then. After school ends I'll talk to Kay about it. See if I can't convince her. I need to talk to her anyways about where we're going to have out game. But I'm not going to outright insult them just because they don't want to play paintball. That's just mean. If they don't want to, then we'll figure something else out." He said firmly.

"Well sure, if you want to be a baby about it."

"Alan, shut up. Now how about we grab everything and pack it all up? Where are we gonna put this stuff anyways?"

"They probably have some sort of maintenance or storage shed on this ship somewhere. We could probably put it there." Marco suggested.

"But where is is? And who do we ask permission to put it there?" Ethan countered.

"You know, we really should have figured this stuff out earlier guys." Abigail remarked.

Gerald snapped his fingers. "What if we put it all in the rear of Alan's truck? Just until we can find a more suitable location to put it?"

Alan shrugged. "Sure, I'm fine with that. I'll go and grab it. In the meantime, how about you guys push it to the parking lot? I doubt the people who run this airport would be happy if I drove my truck here. I'll be back." He finished and walked off.

Everyone watched him go, before simultaneously looking to the two deceptively heavy crates. There was a reason they were delivered by forklift.

As if reading his mind, Blaire joked, "I don't suppose we could ask the forklift man to come back?"

Her sibling Duncan turned his head to look at her. "I highly doubt he would. It didn't seem like he was in a good mood."

It was surprisingly Abigail who finally sighed and moved to the first crate. "Alright everyone, grab a side. Might as well get this over with."

Everyone glanced at each other, and shrugged before moving in to help. This was definitely gonna suck.

* * *

 **Saunders High School**

 **3:00 pm**

"I'm telling you, just give me a week and I can make them regret ever screwing us over. Seriously, just let me try!" Yin pleaded with Jacob as he grabbed his motorcycle jacket from out of his locker and slipped it on.

"Absolutely not. We just want payback. We don't want to traumatise them." Jacob answered sternly, his tone making it clear there was no room for argument. He furthered his point when he locked his locker and began walking down the hallway to the exit.

Yin quickly ran to catch up and walk beside him. "You know, you haven't been as fun ever since you were put in charge of Bravo Team." He grumbled, referring to the team John commanded back at Washington High School.

The subject they were debating, was Yin wanting permission to go on a pranking streak against the girls on their Sensha-Dou team.

Back at their school, Yin's pranks were legendary for their originality and overall unique nature. They were always funny to everyone who observed or heard about it, but not for the people they were being pulled on. The only way he got away with them all, was because Yin always covered his tracks. No one could ever prove that it was him, but everyone knew it was. The creepy knowing smiles he would give, as well as the information he'd let slip about them that no one else knew told everyone what they needed to know. But since the teachers could never find any evidence, he went unpunished, and so continued his pranks throughout their time at school.

The only thing stopping Yin from beginning a prank streak at Saunders, was the fact that Jacob said no. It wasn't as if Jacob was the boss of him in life just like he was boss of Bravo Team back at their ship, it was that he would do one of the most common and juvenile things that every person has done at least once in their life. Jacob would tell on Yin.

"That's because I've matured since then. Besides, do you really want to piss off a school full of girls that we are just getting to know?" Jacob asked rhetorically, rolling his shoulders as he did. He had been correct when thinking how much it would suck moving those two heavy crates. It felt like he'd pulled a muscle.

"They wouldn't be pissed off at me if you didn't tell them."

"Who wouldn't be pissed off at what?" Ethan asked as he appeared from out of the crowd and walked beside Jacob.

"Oh, hey Ethan. Yin want's to go on a prank spree as payback and I'm telling him no." Jacob briefly explained.

The tall boy nodded. "Good idea. I agree that they need to experience some form of consequence for tricking us, but nothing that bad."

"Oh come on!" Yin exclaimed. "You guys are blowing this way out of proportion."

"I'm sure David would disagree. I hear he's still in therapy." Ethan replied coolly.

Yin grimaced at the unpleasant memory. "That's not funny. The results were not my intention and you know it. How's he doing anyways?"

Jacob took the moment to jump in. "I heard that he's almost done with the therapy. He doesn't have an irrational fear of fish or Gray paint anymore, and his life is more or less back to normal. As normal as can be for someone like him, at least. But I still don't think three months of therapy and two irrational fears for one huge, gross, and extremely memorable prank was a good trade off." Jacob opinionated.

"Youtube certainly had an influx in prank videos after that incident." Ethan commented. "Probably trying to match the level of Yin's. They never did though, did they?" He asked Yin.

"That answer is based on pure opinion and I'm not falling for it." Yin deadpanned.

The warm orange light of the sun passed over the three boys as they exited out the front doors of the school and separated from the outflux of girls, walking down to the parking lot instead of keeping with the stream.

"And besides, you both know it wasn't my intention to give him two ridiculous fears. That was all his fault."

Jacob snorted. "No, you're right. It was just that time of the month. You had to prank someone, but didn't not care who it was on."

The brown haired teen stopped walking and turned to glare. "He is weird. If I had pulled that prank on a normal person they would've been fine. But he's not normal. He has some sort of mental disability. He sniffs paper for gods sake!"

"Says the guy who ran across campus in his underwear in the dead of night." Ethan smirked.

Yin's face flushed a deep red with embarrassment. "That's not fair! I lost the poker game! It was you assholes who came up with the losing condition!"

"Tomato, tomahto."

Yin growled. "I think we're getting off point. If I'm not allowed to prank them, then what are we going to do?"

Jacob sighed. "As I've already told you, we're going to invite them to go paintballing."

Yin gave a roll of his eyes. "Oh yes, I remember. Inviting them to play a game being your form of punishment. Brilliant." He said drily. "That's why you two ditched me on our after school study period. Not often it's actually me who studies while you two good off."

"You do realise you just insulted yourself, right?"

Ignoring Ethan's comment, Yin said, "But if you ask me, your little plan only gives the satisfaction of payback to the eight of you who actually play paintball. The rest of us don't get squat."

Ethan shrugged. "If you don't want to paintball, then you don't get the satisfaction."

"Hey, you know I have no experience with handheld weapons. Not to mention, I don't want to. An 18 tontank and a B-52 Bomber are plenty for me, thank you very much." He pointed out.

"Then you get squat, and you deal with it. Like a man, might I add. Which means no complaining like a four year old not getting a candy from a store."

"Oh fuck you man."

Jacob grinned as their friendly banter went back and forth. It was times like this that he really enjoyed, when they could just be friends playing around and not have to worry about the common concerns of life.

It went on for a few more moments, but when he saw a familiar head of blond hair sitting atop a picnic table a few meters away, he quietly excused himself.

He walked up to Kay, who had her back turned to him as she discussed something with Naomi and Alisa, both also sitting at the table. He waited for a gap in the conversation before speaking up.

"Hey Kay."

She turned and locked her blue eyes onto his own similarly coloured ones. She smiled and replied, "Hey Jacob! What's up?"

He shrugged. "Oh, not much. Just getting ready to head home for the night. You?"

"Just talking with Alisa and Naomi about the same. The ship's docking tomorrow for a resupply, and we think we're going to go out shopping and grab some food. You and your friends are welcome to come with us if you want." She kindly invited, ignoring Alisa's strangled protests.

He smiled. "That's kind of you, but that's actually what I came to discuss with you."

She paused, then turned her body to face him more with her legs dangling of the edge of the table. "Alright. What's up?"

Jacob took a deep breath. "A buddy of mine from our old school sent us some paintball equipment. Paintballing was a fun pastime a lot of us enjoyed back there, but with being at a completely new school, we don't have a designated place to play anymore. So, I was wondering if you could tell me where we could play, or if you could tell me who to talk to so I can ask where it's okay for us to play. And yes, I know we should have figured this all out before the package was even sent, but I guess we never really thought about it."

Kay paused and took a moment to process what he'd told her. After a moment of consideration, she smiled. "Paintballing? Sounds fun. I'm pretty sure any place in the Forrest would be fine. I'd be surprised if anyone had a problem with that. But if you want some place a little more urban, we'd have to talk to either the Principal, or the Ship Captain. I can come with you if you want. It might improve your chances of them saying yes."

Jacob smiled. "Thank you, I'd appreciate that. But there was one other related topic I wanted to ask."

Kay blinked. "Oh?"

He nodded. "You see, of everyone from my school that came here to Saunders, only eight of us actually participated in the paintball games. Obviously our teams are a little small, so my old buddy also sent us some extra paintball equipment. Sixteen sets, to be specific. So I was wondering if there would be any girls at this school interested in playing paintball?"

Kay raised an eyebrow. "I'm honestly not sure if anyone would be interested. But with the amount of people who attend our school, I wouldn't be surprised if there were some. I guess if we went to the principal and asked her, she could set something up. Find out if anyone would want to. Maybe an announcement?"

Jacob grinned happily. "That would be great, thank you. When do you want to go see her?"

She hummed thoughtfully. "Well, I'm going out with Naomi and Alisa for most of tomorrow, but I'll be free in the afternoon. So how about then?"

He nodded. "Works for me. See you then?"

Now was time to lay the trap. "Sure. But you know, a team of girls without any experience would need a talented leader. Seeing as me and Ethan are already taken, do you think you'd feel up to it?"

Kay smiled playfully. "Is that an invitation?"

He shrugged, an equal . "Maybe. Depends on if you're interested. I certainly wouldn't mind you and the rest of our tank team joining us for a game."

Her smile turned into a toothy grin. "Alright, I accept your challenge. But only on two conditions."

"Name them."

She continued on and explained her terms. "You guys have to help us prepare first. I've certainly never played paintball, or even used a gun. Not a handheld one at least. And I assume most of the girls at this school never have. So a little training and education would be appreciated."

Jacob paused to consider her request. It was fair, and there was nothing wrong with it. Besides, it might be fun, teaching some girls what they knew about one of their favourite games. Plus, a little more of a challenge would make the match more fun when it came time to play.

He decided and nodded. "Alright, that's fine. And the second?"

"We get all 16 of those extra sets." She explained her final condition firmly. "You guys have a lot more experience then us, so it's only fair that we get a numerical advantage."

Jacob crossed his arms. "So like out tank battle? Only instead of the reason for you having more players being our quality of tank, now it's quality of person? Last time I checked, that didn't work out very well for us."

She hopped off the table and shrugged. "That was just the unfortunate result of how the match progressed. This way it makes things fair. Do we have a deal?" Kay asked and held out her hand.

Jacob's eyes darted to her outstretched hand, before going back to her face. He studied every detail about it that he could see, but couldn't see any malicious intent. He didn't think she was trying to cheat him. He thought she honestly was trying to make things fair.

"Okay." His hand clasped hers and shook it. "But only if we get to choose when the match takes place." He countered with his own condition.

Kay released his hand and nodded. "That's fine. So long as it doesn't interfere with any events, games, or practices of anyone participating. That, and the principal doesn't have anything to say about it."

"That's fair." He agreed.

Kay beamed. "Alright them! I will see you tomorrow night, and we will **all** see you when it's time for the match." She said as she slung an arm around the neck of her two best friends, completely ignoring the looks on their faces or the protests they attempted to voice.

Jacob chuckled. "Alrighty then. See you tomorrow." And with that, he turned his heel and walked back to where Ethan and Yin were still arguing away. He didn't even think they had noticed he had left.

As he got closer, he caught the new direction their conversation had taken.

"They are not."

They are too!"

"Your opinion is completely disconfirmed by all the date. You're just clinging to it out of pure desperation."

"No, your showing a shocking ignorance of the subject matter. The Flood from Halo and the Necromorphs from Dead space are the exact same thing."

Jacob had to resist the urge to facepalm as Yin explained the new topic they were arguing over.

"No, they're not."

"They both seek to consume all sentient life evolve into a point of god-hood. How are they different?"

"The Flood, are a parasite. Necromorphs, are a disease."

"That's drawing a very thin line. The Flood are a disease to." Yin pointed out.

"Flood infect victims from a large parasite which taps into their spinal cord and forces the mutation of their cellular makeup. Necromorphs are formed when a Marker emits a concentrated electromagnetic signal which mutates and reanimates dead flesh while driving the living insane. There is a difference." Ethan countered.

"It doesn't matter! And it's really sad that you know that! They both infect organic things, turn them into undead creatures, use them to infect more hosts, and are controlled by enormous creatures composed of literally hundreds of thousands of bodies. I'm telling you, they are the exact same thing!"

"No, they're not. The entity that controls the Necromorphs are in the form of a moon."

"So is a Keymind!"

"And how would you know? We've never even **seen** a Keymind."

 _"Oh would you two shut up already!"_ Jacob switched to English and yelled, causing them both, and some bystanders, to face him. _"Jesus Christ, it's always the same with you two! Flood and Necromorphs, Harran Virus and The Green Flue, Cordyceps Fungus and the T-Virus, Mummies and Zombies, Storm Atronach and Golems, who cares if how similar they are!?"_

Yin and Ethan looked each other, then back at Jacob.

 _"I do."_

 _"Me to."_

Jacob actually did facepalm at their responses. "You two, are very special people. And not in the good way." He said blankly, switching back to Japanese.

"Yeah, but we're your special people~" Yin ribbed in a sing-song voice.

Jacob glared. "Don't be gay."

"I'm going home." Ethan suddenly interrupted. He looked at Yin seriously. "We will be finishing this conversation later, and I'll see you later Jacob." Ethan concluded, and walked off without another word or glance.

Yin and Jacob watched until Ethan disappear around several parked cars, when Yin commented, "It's weird how he does that. Going from being happily engrossed in a conversation, to wanting to be alone. The abruptness is uncanny."

"That, you and I can agree on." He concurred and began walking to a particular part of the parking lot.

"You know, you'd never guess that he's related to the Lazarus family based on his personality. The rest of them are all so emotional and outspoken. Meanwhile, you look at him, and most of the time he's a stone cold wall with a unwelcoming, formal persona."

Jacob shrugged. "He's always been like that. That's just how he is. Everyone has their own unique personalities. Look at you, for example. Where Ethan looks like he has a cold exterior, you're always filled with energy and ready to piss someone off at a moments notice."

He grinned. "And don't you forget it."

"Kind of hard not to." He snorted.

Eventually, Jacob finally found his motorcycle parked in the far back of the absolutely enormous parking lot. It was thanks to the amount of people who attended Saunders that the lot was so huge.

"So, plans for the weekend? You already know me and Ethan are playing paintball. What're you up to?"

"First of all, it's 'Ethan and I', not 'me and Ethan'. Secondly, I'm going to ring up our old school. See how everyone's doing and all that. I'm also going to have to call my mom. She's not exactly happy that I've gone a week without speaking to her."

Jacob chuckled as he unlocked the wire that held his bike's helmet to the tire. "Yeah, your mom is like that. What about your dad? He come back yet?"

Yin shook his head. "No, he's still in the Netherlands. He doesn't get back for another two weeks. But I guess I should probably give him a call."

"I bet he'd appreciate it." He guessed as he slipped his helmet over his head and straddled the bike and lifted the kickstand.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Yin said, gazing at the ground with a slightly glum tone to his voice.

Jacob was about to twist the key to start his bike, but paused at his friend's sudden mood change. He sighed and put the kickstand back down. "Look, I know you two haven't been getting along the best lately, but if neither one of you even tries to talk to the other, nothing is going to get better." Jacob argued his case. "Just give him a call. Talk to him. And eventually, you two can sort this out. But just remember where he's coming from. All he wants is the absolute best for you."

Yin looked up and met Jacobs eyes through his visor. He stared into his unrelenting gaze for a solid 10 seconds, before finally sighing. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll call him tomorrow."

Jacob nodded. "Good. After I finish with Kay tomorrow night, I'll grab Ethan and we'll both head down to your place. We can play some video games and stuff." He suggested.

The smaller boy shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"That's the spirit." Jacob retracted the kickstand again and turned the key. The bikes engine roared to life as he revved the throttle. "I'll see you later."

"Hey, I don't suppose you could give a ride?" Yin asked hopefully, making Jacob pause.

"That depends. Do you have a helmet?"

"No."

"Do you have any protective gear at all?"

"No."

"Do you concede that the Flood and Necromorphs are not the same thing?"

His eyes narrowed. "Absolutely not. I-"

The rest of his sentence went unheard as Jacob tore out of the parking spot with a squeal of the tires and drove away.

Yin's narrowed eyes followed the bike until it turned a street and drove out of view.

"Ass." He said as the hum of the engine slowly echoed away, and Yin was left to walk home.

* * *

 **Saunders High School**

 **Principal's Office**

 **3:15 pm**

"So, allow me to try and simplify this." The principal of Saunders said slowly as she observed the two students standing in front of her desk.

She pointed at Jacob. "You played paintball at your last school, and were hoping to play it here. And so you had some equipment sent?"

He shuffled his feet anxiously and nodded. "That pretty much sums it up, yes. I'm sorry that we didn't ask before it got here. We didn't really think that through." He apologised.

"Clearly." She said drily.

The principal looked like every bad TV show's portrayed a principal. An aged women, wearing old looking clothing and a pair of large spectacles on her face. Over the course of the time he'd been at Saunders, he had heard many rumours about her. Most of which detailed her as being a cold old women, but being generally easygoing. Allowing a lot of freedom and expression in her school, but at the same time strictly maintaining the rules that were in place. But because of her overall impassive personality, Jacob simply couldn't get a read on her feelings towards his request. And the blank stare she was giving him was really unnerving.

The principal then turned to Kay. "And you? You're interested in playing this game?" She asked with a shred of skepticism in her voice.

Kay shrugged honestly. "Well, it kind of sounds interesting. It'd be really different from any other sport I've ever played, and considering the amount of people we have at this school, I'm fairly sure there are some other girls in this school who would have an interest. Besides, Jacob asked me to play and he's agreed to give us a little training first before we play."

"I see." The principal said nothing more for an unsettling amount of time, and the two students shifted around uncomfortably as it stretched in to nearly half a minute.

"The way I see it," she finally said, "I see no issue if you would like to go into the forest on your spare time to purposefully hunt and shoot one another with air-compressed weapons that fire paint. I personally don't see the appeal, but I won't let that influence my decision. If you do choose to use the forest, it must be an area away from the populated areas. The Stern, front Bow, or Upper left part of the Bow would be acceptable, as all of those are heavily forested regions. However, if you would like to play in a more urban environment, I will need to discuss it with our Match Coordinator. This will be different from the matches he usually prepares, but I'm sure he'll enjoy the challenge. However, I don't imagine many people would be happy to vacate their homes just so a small paintball match could occur. There is no reason to think any of them enjoy paintball, and they are only used to leaving their homes as a result of Sensha-Dou practices. Therefore, in the event our Match Coordinator can set this up, I'm limiting your playtime to dusk. Fewer people out and about." The principal finished explaining.

Both of them just blinked dumbly as their mind processed everything principal said.

"Wait, so... We're allowed to play?"

She snorted. "I said yes, didn't I?"

 _"Actually you said everything **but** yes."_ He thought to himself but didn't say it, afraid she might reverse her decision if he did so. "When will we know if we're allowed to play in town?" He instead asked.

In response to his question, the principal merely shrugged. "I'm not sure." She admitted honestly. "I'll talk with our Match Coordinator and see what he says. At the earliest, you could probably play Monday night. At the latest, a week or two. I will let you know when I do. As for the people you want to join, I suggest you leave a notice on your club and the public bulletin board. People go to it every day, so anyone who's interested could sign up. A new, unofficial club, I suppose."

Jacob smiled brightly, very happy with how things were turning out. "Thank you mam."

"Don't thank me. Anything you break or anyone who gets hurt is your responsibility. It'll be your job to pay for any damages and make sure everyone is a hundred percent safe when you do this. Also, in the event you are allowed to play in town, you will be responsible for cleaning up any paint you leave behind. Even if it requires you to re-paint a whole house. Am I clear?"

He nodded. "Completely.

"So," The Principal turned to look at Kay, "we're all good then?"

The principal snorted. "Yes. 'We're all good'." She mimicked. "If that'll be all, you two can go."

They nodded and bowed. "Thank you Sensi." They both said, Jacob mentally praising himself for remembering Japanese tradition, before turning and walking out the door.

As the door clicked behind them, Jacob let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Well, that went much better then expected."

Kay nodded. "Yeah. It really seemed like she was going to say no there for a minute."

He nodded in agreement. "I guess now we just wait until they tell us when we can play."

Kay opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the secretary sitting nearby. "If you two are just going to stand there and talk, please do it somewhere else. I'm currently working." She said coldly without even looking up from her computer.

Jacob and Kay looked at each other, shrugged, and walked out into the mostly empty hallway.

"There's still the matter of training, you know. You did promise." She reminded him.

He chuckled in response. "Heh, to train some people, first we actually need people to train. So far, you, Alisa, and Naomi are our only opponents." Jacob pointed out.

Her head bobbed. "That's a good point. So, which one of us is going to make the sheet to post on the board?"

Jacob gave an over dramatic sigh. "I guess I'll do it."

"You're such a gentleman." Kay giggled with a smile.

"I try." He said and smiled back.

The two of them allowed the hallway to delve into a comfortable silence.

Kay stretched her arms above her head. "Soooo," She yawned, "How did you and your school get involved in paintball?"

Resisting the urge to yawn as well, he answered, "Well, it started when Ryan, the guy who organises the whole thing, started hearing about how people were interested in Infantrymen but didn't want to actually join the club. So then he got the idea to start a paintball club. Not quite as serious or realistic as Infantrymen, but just as fun. As for me, I had a natural interest in it since I played Infantrymen. Ethan and I joined last year."

Kay's eyes furrowed in confusion. "Infantrymen? What's that?"

He gave her a brief glance of his own confusion, but then snapped his fingers in realisation. "That's right, you guys don't have all the same sports as us. Allow me to explain." He stopped there in the middle of the hallway. He leaned against the wall and got himself comfortable for the undoubtedly long conversation that was about to take place.

"You see, in America we have a certain category of games called War Games. There are four sports in this category. Tankery, Infantrymen, Skycraft, and Seafare. You already know Tankery, so I won't bother explaining it."

"Infantrymen is a sport like Tankery, except instead of tanks it's people with their boots on the ground and guns in their hands. We are allowed certain vehicles, such as armoured cars and troop transports, but the only tanks allowed in the match are Artillery tanks."

Kay's eyes widened in surprise. "I've never heard about this!"

That gave Jacob reason to pause. "Really? You haven't?"

"Well, no, actually I have heard about it. But all I knew was that there was a sport where people wear suits and shoot at each other, nothing about vehicles or artillery. I've never looked at it in detail it to be honest." She said and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I've also heard about the one with planes. But again, not that much."

"Well, you're not that far off on your view of Infantrymen." He said with a shrug.

"It does sound very interesting by how you describe it. But how do people avoid getting hurt?"

"It's actually pretty simple." He began. "Everyone wears a full-body suit and helmet made of material very similar to what makes up the inner lining of our tanks. But the Carbon Lining is really just fancy Spall Liner reinforced with Carbon Nanotubes between several layers of Ceramic-Composite Trauma Plating, with a backplate made up of Ultra High Molecular Weight Polyethylene." Jacob explained. "In case your wondering, Ethan forced me to memorise that for a test. That's how I can unfortunately explain it off the top of my head." He added when she gave him a look of admiration.

"But our suits are made up of several layers of highly compressed and extremely dense Kevlar and Specialised Fracture Resistant Graphene Pads with Ballistic Steel Plates covering vital areas, all of which allows you to take one hell of a beating. Our helmets are made of the same stuff, but we have a large visor of bulletproof glass to allow us to see. And to top is all off, we have to wear a full-body undersuit with tiny strands of Carbon Nanotubes stitched into the fabric, which makes it stronger then steel by a factor of 15. And then there's a small microcomputer on the back of the suit's neck, which is attached to sensors all over the suit. If you get hit, the suit sends an electric shock to that area which, trust me, hurts **a lot.** But when the computer decides you've taken enough hits, it locks up and prevents you from moving. Then you have to stay there until the match is over or the battle moves away, and the judges unlock your armour and allow you to walk out of the battlefield. Usually the matches go on until all or the majority of the opposing team is defeated."

Kay blinked. She took nearly a minute for her to take in and process everything he told her. "Wow, that's really cool. I can't believe I've never learned about this."

He shrugged. "It's not really the most well known sport. For one, it's rather expensive to run, so for a country that doesn't have a GDP the size of several smaller countries, it's not really a priority. And then some countries think it's too dangerous, despite the fact that there have been very few accidents over the course of its existence. But Ethan and I play in the sport, and that's how we got into paintball. It's a simpler version of Infantrymen. And it's welcome to everyone who wants to shoot other people without having to join a huge, complicated, and expensive club. Yin was never interested though. He never played Infantry, and had no interest in paintball. Not unless he was using it to prank someone."

She nodded. "That makes sense. It certainly sounds complicated."

"It's simple to me."

She snorted to show her amusement. "But that's only one sport. What about the other two?" Kay questioned.

"The other two are very similar to infantry. Only the Skycraft Club is involving planes, while Seafare involves ships. The overall concept is the same, only with Skycraft when they're 'knocked out' they start trailing red smoke and have to flee the area. The sport it involves bombers and fighters, which planes are used depends on the match type. It it's basic Deathmatch, two fighter fleets go up against each other to try and take each other out. You are allowed bombers in that kind of a match, but there's really no good reason for it. But if it's an Objective match, which usually requires the destruction of a target, be it a Blimp or a Headquarters, bombers are usually included. Yin was in that club."

"He was?" Kay asked with a modicum of surprise.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. He was the pilot of a B-52 Bomber. One of the best. He was third in the top five best bomber pilots list organised by the Club head."

"Oh, cool." After a moment she asked, "What about the last sport?"

"Seafare. To be honest, I don't really know much about it. All I do know, is that it's a team of ships against another team of ships. I'm not really sure what the rules and restrictions are. I've never played it or really had any interest in playing it. So I can't tell you much. But if you want to know, you should ask Yin. He'd probably know more about it then I do."

She tilted her head. "Really? Why? Does he play?"

He shook his head. "Not in the way you're probably thinking. You see, each sport is designed to it's as realistic to the real thing as possible. In World War Two they had normal combat ships as well as Aircraft Carriers, so it isn't much different from Seafare. Occasionally the Seafare and Skycraft Club will have a Crossover Match, and when that happens they both fight together against their opponent, who also has a fleet of ships and planes."

"Wow." Kay said in awe. "I had no idea your games were so... Interesting. I wish we had something like that. The closest we have is our Airlift Division." She said, and explained further when Jacob gave her a look of confusion. "They help out with getting Our Sensha-Dou team places, but also teams from all the other clubs. Soccer, Archery, Karate, Baseball, whatever. They're usually responsible for transporting them if the match is set to take place in a location far away. We don't have any aircraft for combat, but after hearing you describe the sports back on your school ship, I wish we did."

Jacob shrugged. "Once again though, it costs a lot of money to maintain them all. The only reason our old ship has all four is because the USS Thomas Jefferson is the second biggest Schoolship America has ever built. Also making it one of the richest in the process."

Kay nodded understandably. "Yeah, I get that. Saunders is one of the biggest ships built by Japan, and we're one of the richest as well. So I know what you mean."

The hallway descended into a comfortable silence once again for a few moments.

"So." Kay looked to Jacob as he began. "Do you have anymore questions regarding our War games?"

"Hmmm." She put a finger to her chin in thought, then her eyes brightened. "Do you guys have the same rules regarding allowed tanks?"

He nodded. "Yes, but in a slightly different way. While you just have one sport, with specific rules regarding it, we have multiple sections in each sport in War Games. Each one regards a different war the USA has dealt in, so as you can expect, there are a lot."

"So how exactly does it work?"

"As I said, each section represents the time of a war. For example, World War Two, the Korean War, Vietnam, and so on. The basic rules are the same for each one, except the allowed vehicles. Take Tankery for example. In each section, you are allowed tanks that have had a prototype at least in production by the time the war ended. Anything built before or during the time that the war ended is allowed in the match. But despite the fact that we have so many sections, the World War Two section is undoubtedly the most popular. Although our school does play a little in the Korean War era. I've actually commanded a Patton tank for a few of those battles. But like I said, World War Two is the most popular, and so our school focuses mostly on war equipment from that era."

She nodded. "Fascinating. The way your 'War Games' works is so complex."

"Yeah, it is. That's why I only try to focus on the sports and sections me and my friends play in."

"Makes sense." She said and put her hands on her hips. "So simplified, you Americans have 4 sports, each one regarding a different aspect of warfare. Planes, soldiers, ships, and tanks. Occasionally each sport does a crossover match which makes a game with two sports in one. Each sport also has sections, and each one represents a war. But the sections do nothing more then determine which war machines are allowed in the battle?" She attempted to clarify.

"Yep. That's it." Jacob confirmed. "Although the crossover depends on the sport. Infantrymen obviously won't cross with Seafare, but can with Tankery. And Tankery won't crossover with Seafare, but will with Skycraft."

"Hmm. Interesting." She said before yawning, making Jacob yawn in turn.

"You know what, its been a long day. How about we both shut it down for the night? I'll head to the library and make the recruitment pages and pin them on the boards. After that, I'm going home. Me and the guys are gonna hang out for a while." He suggested, pushing off the wall and resuming their walk out of the school.

Kay nodded and fell in step beside him. "Yeah, that sounds good." They arrived at an intersection in the hallway. "I'll see you later then?" She questioned.

He nodded. "Sure. Goodnight Kay."

"Goodnight."

She went left to the exit and he went right to the library, neither one noticing the subtle glances they each took at each others retreating forms.

* * *

 **A/N: And done. Over 8,750 words. Funny thing is, I originally only planned for this to be around 5,000 words. Also, big shoutout to Thorthemighty321 for helping me out with the description for the safety systems with the War Games. As well as Hauptman, who's been a big help as well.**

 **Anyways, Jacob has gotten Kay and her friends involved in a different kind of American Sport, the match of which will be shown in the next chapter. Something different from tank battles, a little more variety in my mind. I hope none of you have disagreements towards this. If you do, please voice them. I would very much like to hear them. And if the majority do not like this, then I will only include details of it in the next chapter and no more. I have to put it in the next chapter, otherwise things wouldn't make sense. Also, details about the Film will appear in either chapter 7 or 8. Probably 8 though, as I think I'm going to reserve chapter 7 strictly for bonding between my boys and the girls. Both the ones your familiar with, and the other background characters that won't have much screentime but deserve a mention.**

 **I've also given a description as to how the Americans play their sports. I hope that wasn't confusing. If it was, ask me for clarification and I will be happy to give it.**

 **And then there was a little bonding moment for Kay and Jacob. I understand that many of you probably want to see more interactions between the boys and girls, and I do plan to deliver it. Just not quite yet. I will probably have a little more bonding in the next chapter, but nothing major. I don't think at least. I haven't written it yet, so I'm not really certain.**

 **Mujer is women in Spanish by the way.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think, and as always, I'll see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Training

**A/N: Ta-da! A new chapter? So soon? I know, I can't believe it either!**

 **But getting serious, you can all thank Snip13r for this chapter's early release. He encouraged me to get to work and try and get this out soon. I'm hoping the quality didn't suffer as a result. Also, while I was planning to have the actual paintball match in this chapter, the detail I put in prevents me from doing so as it would take more time and require this chapter to be considerably longer. Regardless, Please enjoy!**

 **Reviews**

 **Thorthemighty321: Thanks. And I have thought up a Combined Arms match, which I call Warzone, but haven't found a way to introduce its description yet. And I hope paintball will be enjoyable for you and others to read. If not, then it'll only make a single appearance in this story and then be pushed to the back.**

 **DJDrake: Well then here you go!**

 **SeekerMeeker: Here you are!**

 **DraconesUzumaki: I think so. As in, I think I'm going to have such a thing present in my story. But I haven't worked out all the finer details or had a good point to introduce its description. I call it Warzone BTW.**

 **Random 21: Thank you. But what do you mean by you own them?**

 **Captain Soland: Thank you. I'm happy to see that my decent into detail didn't go unappreciated.**

* * *

 **Bold = Stress of a word**

 _Italics = English/Another language/Text_

 _Italics and underlined = Thoughts_

* * *

American Dream

* * *

 **Saunders University School Ship**

 **School Bath House**

 **4:30 pm**

"Uuuhhhhhgg, I can't believe you did that! What is wrong with you!?" Alisa cried as she sunk her naked body lower into the hot, steamy water of the large bath house's pool.

Kay could only roll her eyes at her friends drama. "Oh would you calm down? It's really not a big deal."

She turned her angry gaze on the commander. "Did you even take a moment to think if we wanted to play this stupid game?"

"Hey, last time I checked, the only main sport you're in besides Sensha-Dou is Gymnastics! You could do with a little more variety, don't you think?"

The smaller girl merely groaned and sank lower in the water.

"Kay, you have to admit that was pretty rash. We know nothing about firearms, and who's to say they'll go easy on us?" Naomi asked from her other side.

Kay swivelled her head around to speak to her other friend. "So a several ton cannon doesn't count as a firearm?" She teased.

Naomi crossed her arms under her breasts and gave Kay a blank stare.

"Oh come on Naomi! Don't give me that look! There's no reason why we can't learn how to use them. You heard Jacob, he said he'd teach us."

The taller girl just shut her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh come on you two, what's the harm in trying?"

"We completely waste our time?" Alisa suggested.

"We get beaten by a team who has far more experience and skill then us?" Naomi added.

Kay huffed. "You know, you guys are more fun when you blindly follow my orders."

"That's only in Sensha-Dou." Naomi noted. "Real life is another story."

"What if we're busy?" Alisa asked sensibly. "What if they can't find a day when everyone's free? This 'club' isn't a part of Saunders, so none of the actual sports here are going to organize their scheduled to work with them." She explained, making complete sense for once with regards to the boys.

Kay paused and thought for a moment, but shrugged. "I don't know. But I suppose they'll train everyone when they're available, and have a match when most people are free." She guessed.

Naomi gave a long sigh. "Kay, we've known each other for a long time. I've come to expect a lot of things from you, but accepting a challenge for a sport you have absolutely no experience with, and dragging us along with you, seems really out of place. I know you like to try new things, but you're not stupid. You like to know **something** about what you do, but I also know you know nothing about paintball. So, what's the deal? Why did you accept his invitation so suddenly?"

Kay stared deeply into the carmel coloured eyes of the brunette. Finally, she sighed and leaned her bare back against the side of the pool while turning her head up to gaze at the roof. "You both remember when we came to Saunders, right?" She asked, looking back down at them. When both girls nodded, she continued. "We were a long way from Sasebo, we still are, and everything's different from where we grew up. We've had to adapt to living a very different lifestyle. No going home every night, no more seeing our family every day, and no more familiar surroundings. Now imagine what it's like for them. The way I see it, these guys and girls homes are halfway around the world and probably further then everyone else on this ship. They're far from their friends and families and everything they were familiar with. And they're going to be for the next several months. So I figured, if we can bring a little taste of their home back to them, why not try?"

Alisa and Naomi didn't respond at first as they considered Kay's reasoning. She did raise several good points, and both girls did remember their first few weeks at Saunders. It wasn't easy, adjusting to living life on a Schoolship so far from home. They still knew some people, since their elementary school had a direct path to Saunders after graduation. But it didn't make it any easier since the enormous population of Saunders meant the likelihood of getting a class with those people was slim. The three friends were lucky they shared a few. The boys might not have such luck on their side all the time.

Alisa breathed deeply. "Alright, I suppose I see your point." She conceded. "But still, we know **nothing** about paintball!" She said, sweeping her arms to her sides.

"But at one point, we knew nothing about Sensha-Dou! But then we learned. We can do the same for this!" The blonde insisted. "Look, I get it that this is something really different. But why not give them give them the benefit of the doubt? Let's just play one game with them, and if any of us decide we don't like it, then we can leave. I'm sure Jacob will understand. But if we play, we can at least say we tried it, and gave the boys a real game that hopefully brought back a sense of home." She finished, looking to both girls as she waited for a response.

A sigh finally escaped Naomi's lips. "Alright. I'll come for their training and a game. But if I don't like it, I'm leaving." She argued.

Kay smiled brightly and nodded. "Great! The same goes for me. What about you Alisa?"

Both girls turned to stare at their smaller companion as they waited for a response. Alisa flinched and fidgeted under their gaze. She tried looking away, but it did little as she still knew they were staring at her.

Eventually, the constant staring and peer pressure got to her and she snapped. " **ALRIGHT!** Fine! I'll go! But the same rule applies for me! I only have to play one match and then I'm done!"

"Actually the rule is if you don't like it." Kay corrected.

Alisa gave her a frustrated stare.

"I know, look who I'm talking to."

* * *

 **American's Apartment Building**

 **5:00 pm**

 **BANG BANG BANG**

Jacob banged his fist against the wooden door to Yin's apartment. "Yin! You in there?"

There was a rustling sound from inside, followed by footsteps. A moment later, the door opened to reveal the boy giving him a dry look. "Of course I am. Where else would I be?"

"I dunno. Prison?" He joked with a shrug.

Yin scoffed but opened the door to let Jacob inside.

As he walked in, he took a moment to look around. It was the first time he had actually been in Yin's apartment. It looked very similar to his own room on the floor above. Actually, the layout was the exact same. A kitchen, living room, bedroom, and a bathroom, all with a fusion of Japanese and American characteristics to them. It really looked like a decent American apartment in retrospect.

He walked through the kitchen to the living room and sat on the couch. "Where's Ethan? I expected him to be here already." He questioned as he put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Ah I sent him on a beer run." The smaller boy replied nonchalantly.

Jacob paused mid action. "What? Seriously? You do realize the legal drinking age in Japan is twenty? Right?"

The brown haired teen just waved a hand dismissively. "Relax. I've done my research. Selling alcohol to underage people isn't like it is back in the States. Sure, it's a law here, but it's not enforced. Nobody really listens to it."

He raised an eyebrow. "This is a **Schoolship,** you know. The liquor stores are meant for the adults who live here. Not the students. It'll probably be even harder to get it from here then it was back home. And it's not like we can raid your dad's liquor fridge. How do you know that they'll even sell Ethan beer?"

Yin shrugged. "I don't know for sure." He admitted honestly. "But I have a hunch they'll sell to him. He's a senior and looks older then seventeen."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then we'll be reduced to drinking poison." He responded dramatically, placing an arm over his forehead for emphasis.

"We have water you idiot."

"That's what I was referring to."

Jacob gave an amused snort. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by loud knocking at the door.

"That's probably him." Yin commented and walked to the door. "Who is it?" He called cheekily.

"You know who it is. Open the door." Ethan's impassive voice came through the solid wood.

Yin turned the knob and opened to door to let the tall boy inside, and he did have a six pack of beer in his hand. "Any problems?"

Ethan shook his head. "Surprisingly, no. All I had to do was use my credit card, and answer a question if I was twenty years old. The man behind the counter didn't seem to care."

Yin grinned. "See? I told you."

"I'm still surprised that they would just break the law so casually. I fully expected to be denied entry to the store and come back here empty handed." He said with a shred of surprise still in his voice.

"As I've said, they don't care. The legal drinking age really isn't enforced here. Besides, how are they supposed to know if a foreigner is 20 are not. It's like us. It's hard for us to recognise what age people from other countries are because they look different." Yin reckoned as he grabbed the case from Ethan and placed it on the kitchen table to open it up.

Ethan paused, and nodded. "That seems logical." He commented. He walked past Yin and sat down on the couch beside Jacob. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Well, I just broke the law. So great." He shrugged with a sarcastic tone to his voice. "So how did it go? With the principal I mean?"

"It went well. We have permission to play anywhere in the forest so long as it's away from people's homes and no threat to them. I've also crafted some sign-up sheets and placed them on the school board. After they sign up we need to contact them when we find time to play in the forest. But if we want to play near homes, we need to wait for feedback from the Match Coordinator. Apparently he's the one who always sets up all the matches."

"Is that for all sports? Or just Tankery?"

Jacob paused, trying to recall if the principal had said anything relating to it. But when he couldn't come up with anything, he just shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm guessing he's just for the Sensha-Dou club. I mean, Saunders has so many different sports and clubs. I don't think just one person sets them all up. Each one probably has their own person."

He nodded. "That makes sense. So, do you think we should play a game tomorrow?" Ethan asked.

"Well, I did promise that we would train the girls before we play. Maybe we should come up with some sort of system?"

"Girls already have a system." Yin interrupted as he walked up and handed them both a beer. "It goes like this: Find a man, marry them, nag them to death, and collect the insurance money. It's a foolproof plan that they've been using for years."

Both boys stared and gave Yin a 'what the fuck?' look as he sat down in the recliner chair beside the coffee table.

"It's when you say things like that that makes me think you were dropped as a kid." Jacob commented with a bland tone.

"Hell if I know. I don't remember anything from back then. Now! Video games! What should we play? Halo?"

"Why do you bother asking when you're going to put that game in anyways?"

"Because I figure you'd prefer if you thought you actually have a say in the matter." Yin turned on his Xbox and TV before he slid the game into the console.

Jacob only grunted in response and twisted off the cap of his drink and took a sip. He grimaced as the extremely bitter liquid slid past his tongue and down his throat. "Ugh. *COUGH* COUGH* They call this beer? It tastes awful." He placed the bottle on the table and wiped his mouth.

Yin and Ethan both glanced down at their own drinks and each opened them and took an experimental sip. Yin gave a similar reaction to the taste while Ethan merely frowned.

"Christ Ethan, what did you buy?" Yin gagged.

"Don't blame me, the man behind the counter recommended it." Ethan retorted, looking down at the drink and taking another sip.

Jacob stared at him with a glimmer of incredulity. "How are you drinking that?" He questioned before standing up and moving to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"We have to get used to the taste of Japanese beer, whether we like it or not. We are living here after all, and are going to be living hear for almost a full year. It's unlikely we will be able to find any American beer on this ship. Even if the school theme is based on the USA." The black haired boy explained before taking another sip.

Yin glanced down at his drink, and after a moment of noticeable hesitation, took another drink. His cheeks puffed as the bitter fluid sat in his mouth for a moment before he forced himself to swallow. He smacked his lips, paused, and said, "Nope. I can't do it. I'm not that desperate. I'll wait to try a different brand. Here Ethan, you can have it." Yin placed the bitter drink in front of the boy and sat back in his chair, instead grabbing his Xbox controller and flicking through the menu screen on the TV.

"Okay, pushing our drinking problems to the side," Jacob began as he walked back into the living room, "We still do need to offer some form of help to the girls if we're going to get them to play. Kay was right about that. Someone doesn't just join a game and start without being taught what to do."

Ethan nodded at his reasoning. "Tomorrow we can set up an area in the forest. Place some targets for them to practice on. Everything can be explained there. Of course we'll need to show them how to operate a marker, as well as how to reload it and such. But that should be relatively easy." He surmised, grabbing a controller as Yin shoved it into his hands. "The main problem will be teaching them to shoot accurately."

Jacob sat back down beside Ethan and glanced at the loading screen on the TV. "I play winner. And yeah, that all sounds good. But what are we suppose to use for targets?" He inquired as the loading screen disappeared and the split screen first person shooters appeared.

"Why don't you just grab some scrap wood and nail something together? Boom, instant target. Easy and cheap." Yin suggested without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Crude, but not a bad idea." Ethan copied.

Jacob paused to consider the idea, and shrugged. "Sure. Works for me."

Jacob took a gulp of his water and leaned back against the couch. He watched Yin and Ethan's game progress, adding in a comment every few minutes when he thought it necessary. Ten minutes later and much swearing on Yin's part, the next round began and Jacob was given the controller.

"So, are you guys interested in any other clubs?" Jacob asked openly as Ethan blew him up with a grenade.

Said boy responded first. "Not really. Me and Cadell considered requesting to join the Basketball team, but two boys on an all girls team really isn't something either of us wants. Plus it would get in the way of our tank time, so we don't think we're going to."

"Oh, a shame." Ethan and Cadell, Jacobs Loader, had both played Basketball back in America and he knew they both enjoyed it. It was unfortunate that they wouldn't be playing here. "Yin? What about you?"

He saw him shrug out of the corner of his eye. "Eh, I don't really know. I've been thinking about maybe joining Saunders Airlift Division, but it might take up a lot of time. You know, transferring people and equipment all over. Not really sure if it's something I want. But, it's the closest thing to Skycraft that this ship has, so I'm seriously considering it." He sighed nostalgically. "But really, I just miss flying. The open sky, the roar of an airplane's engines, and the overall power at your fingertips. That club is the only thing that can bring those feelings back."

"If I remember correctly, you only have experience in an old World War Two bomber." Jacob said matter-of-factually. "There's a bit of a difference between that and a modern, highly advanced cargo plane."

Yin rolled his eyes. "Obviously. But the principles are still the same."

"If you say so. I wouldn't know- Oh damn you Ethan!" Jacob swore as he was sniped.

"How about we put a cork on this conversation? There'll be plenty of time to discuss out new lives in detail later, and right now Ethan's kicking your ass. How about we just enjoy our night?" Yin proposed, to which he received no complaints.

The three close friends went on to play late into the night, filling it with swearing, rage, and disgusting beer.

* * *

[PTT]

"...You missed."

"Shut up."

[PTT] [PTT]

"You missed again."

"I said, shut up."

[PTT] [PTT] [PTT] [PTT]

"You're still missing."

"I swear to god if you don't shut up I'm going to hurt you."

"..."

[PTT] [PTT]

"..."

[PTT] [PTT] [PTT]

"..."

[PTT]

"Wow, you're really bad at this, aren't you?"

 _"THAT'S IT!"_

Jacob lowered the scope of his paintball gun with a sigh as he heard Blaire's fist impacting with her brother Duncan... Again.

After getting confirmation from the principal, the eight players had taken their Sunday to decide on an area to set up a shooting range, having already used their Saturday to unpack all their equipment. Unlike some other Japanese schools, attending class on Saturday was not mandatory for Saunders, and it was instead optional if you decided to spend the day at school. Jacob had learned that most students chose to spend the day of their weekend doing what they wanted, but it wasn't uncommon to see several classes in session during that time.

They had brought up a map of the ship, and it hadn't taken long for them to spot a potential place on the thirteen kilometre long ship. It was an area near the rear of the ship, a large clearing that sat between two individual forests. It was almost a full kilometre from the nearest populated area, so it easily fell into line with the principals commands of staying away from other people. After they spotted the area, everyone who could piled into Alan's truck while Jacob and two others started walking towards their target.

It took a couple of minutes for the truck to get from the apartment everyone lived in to the clearing. For Jacob and his company it only took around ten minutes at a brisk walking pace to get there.

After everyone had arrived, they spent the rest of the day clearing away a long flat area of the clearing that had been occupied by several large fallen branches, small shrubs, and even a fallen tree which they had to use the winch on Alan's truck to clear. Afterwards, they hammered in a wooden post they'd acquired from Saunders Woodshop - the teacher there was surprisingly understanding - and attached a piece of plywood to it, before finally painting a crude target on its surface with a permanent marker. After making several of these, they had a shooting range. Overall, their range was primitive and nowhere near as technical as the one they had back at Washington, but it would do.

But having spent most of the day setting up their makeshift shooting range, by the time they were complete it was practically night and they were all exhausted. Thus, they all parted ways and went home to prepare for school the next day.

After school ended, the one's who were free and didn't have much homework or prior commitments went back to the clearing to use it so they could practice. It had been a while since they had last played, and were all eager to start again.

Even though the shooting range didn't have the same neat setup as the range back at Washington, it had its own sense of comfort to it. Being in the quiet forest surrounded by nature, with the sound of nature - and paintball guns - and no distractions it was really quite relaxing.

On another good note, the signup sheets he had posted were being filled surprisingly quickly. In just two days they had been completely filled, and they had the names of sixteen willing girls who were interested in playing. Well, fifteen willing girls and Alisa.

He knew he shouldn't have been surprised. Paintball was a sport in Japan as well, and girls were no stranger to the sport either. In Japan, or around the globe, girls were present in the game. Girls were just as good as, and sometimes even better then, boys in paintball. And while sure, the Saunders Schoolship didn't have any firearm courses - the closest thing being the archery club - it didn't mean there wasn't a single student on board who didn't have an interest in weapons. Even if their weapons were just CO2 powered and fired paint.

That was how Jacob found himself back at 'The Range' as they had begin to call it, on his Wednesday night after school. After contacting the sixteen students that signed up and seeing when they were free, they had decided that Wednesday was the best day to have their first 'lesson' as that was the day when most people were free. Those who weren't would have to come another day to be taught the ways of Paintball.

"You know, you'd think he would learn his lesson after the first time it happened." Ethan commented from beside him as they both glanced at Blaire shaking her brother violently.

"They're siblings. And while I wouldn't know it personally, I've heard that siblings fight all the time. Didn't you and your brother and sister fight often?"

"When we were younger, yes. Not so much now."

Jacob only gave a hum of acknowledgement as he went back to shooting.

"Anyways, I hear that that the first relationship just formed." Ethan informed as he re-loaded his paintball sniper.

Jacob froze just as his finger began to tighten around the trigger once more. He lowered his gun and turned to Ethan. "Really? We've barely been on this ship a month. When was this?" He asked, already knowing what Ethan meant by the statement.

"Just yesterday. Marco said that he saw Cadell last night walking with another student."

"One of ours?"

He shook his head. "No, a Saunders student. A cheerleader, I think he said. But I'm not sure."

Jacob turned around, facing where the crate with their equipment was sitting a few meters away, and where Marco was disassembling and cleaning his weapon. "Hey Marco!"

The Mexican-born teen looked up from his dismantled gun and met eyes with Jacob. "Yes!?"

"Can you come over here!? I want to talk for a minute!"

He paused, but shrugged and set aside his project and walked towards them.

"How can I help you _hombre?"_ The dark skinned and black haired teenager asked, his voice thick with a Mexican accent.

"I hear you saw Cadell with someone last night? Care to elaborate?" Jacob inquired, Ethan also turning to listen in.

Marco shrugged. "Not much to tell. I was out on a walk last night, because I was bored and needed something to do. But as I walked, I happened to look across the street and saw your loader holding hands with a pretty young _mujer._ They both looked very happy. Anyways, I stopped and watched them for a few moments and saw him hold open the door to a restaurant for her. Then they both walked inside, and that was the last I saw. But I believe it's safe to say they are a _pareja ahora_."

 _"Pareja ahora?"_

"Ah, it means 'couple now'. Sorry, I sometimes slip back to Spanish without noticing." He said and shuffled his feet, embarrassed.

Jacob waved a hand dismissively. "Eh, no worries. So? Who is she?"

"Her name is Airi, although I can't remember her last name. I don't know her personally, but I have a Geography class with her. Cadell however has several classes with her. Me and him also have several classes together as well, so we occasionally converse with one another during group work. During one particular conversation he complained to me that he and Airi were put on an assignment together, but it was hard for them to find time when they were both free since she had cheerleader practice most days after class, and he is occasionally with us for Sensha-Dou practice. Although he never mentioned that he had any form of a crush on her." He finished explaining.

"Huh, I see. Thanks for the info."

"Happy to be of service." He said before turning around and walking back to where his weapon lay atop the crate.

Jacob gave a quiet laugh. "Well, good for Cadell I guess. But honestly, it's to be expected. I don't imagine there are very many boys our age on this ship. It was only a matter of time until people started pairing off."

"Indeed. And it is still only a matter of time until everyone else pairs off. Either with the Japanese or with our fellow Americans. I've seen Duncan spare more then a few glances at Abigail."

Jacob raised an surprised eyebrow. "Really? I haven't noticed."

"That's because you don't have the eyes of a gunner. I keep telling you to at least try commanding your Pershing's gun. Why don't you?"

He scoffed. "And what? Kick Gerald to the commanders hatch? You know I won't do that. Besides, I like riding up top."

Ethan released a sigh through his nose. "Very well, but you don't know what our missing."

"Neither do you. Always down in the belly of your tank, using a weapon that's sure to make you go deaf over time, you don't know what it's like to ride up in the hatch. You can see everything, and have a far better idea about what to do in case of conflict."

"When conflict only exists ahead, what's the point of looking behind."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Oh dear, the sniper has spoken. How can I possibly fathom a response to that?" He deadpanned.

"You can't. Your only option is to forfeit."

Jacob mock gasped and placed a hand against his chest. "Ethan. I'm shocked that you would say that. Don't you know that Americans never give up? Only the French surrender!" He joked.

"Don't they speak French in Canada?" He asked smugly, deliberately bringing up the place of Jacobs birth.

Jacobs arms returned to his side and he gave the taller boy an unamused glare. "That has no connection and you know it."

Ethan's stony mien broke slightly as a small smile appeared on his face and a quiet chuckle escaped his lips. It was a rare, but not unfamiliar show of emotion on the snipers part.

Jacob tore his gaze off Ethan and glanced back as the rumble of Alan's truck entered the clearing. The red four-door Toyota turned off the unmarked path they had all used to get there and pulled up beside the crate with the extra game equipment inside.

He watched as Alan, Kay, Naomi, Alisa, two girls he recognised as members of their Sensha-Dou team, as well as five other girls he didn't recognize, all got out of the truck - or jumped out of the cargo bed - and shut the doors.

"That was uncomfortable." He heard Alisa groan as she stretched her back.

Alan snorted in response. "Really? You ride in a several tone tank, made entirely of metal, and yet you complain about being crowded inside of my truck? You sure are demanding." He joked, earning him a glare from Alisa harsh enough to melt tank armour.

"I believe this is where you step in." Ethan opinionated.

Jacob set his gun down and made his way to the new arrivals. Kay noticed him approaching and waved. "Hey Jacob!" She greeted.

He gave her a nod. "Hey Kay. How're you?"

"Can't complain really. I can see you guys have been busy." She said as her eyes roamed over the clearing they had cleaned up.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well we wanted some practice and we figured it'd be easier for you guys if you actually had targets to shoot instead of trees or rocks." His eyes shifted to the two girls standing behind her, one impassive, the other frustrated. "I see she successfully succeeded in dragging you two along."

"Unfortunately yes." Alisa grumbled.

Jacob turned his attention to her. "If you didn't want to come here, then why did you? It's not like I'm going to force you to play." He asked curiously.

Alisa slowly glared at Kay. "I was motivated to come here."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at the odd answer, but didn't push any further.

"So these are our new opponents?" He asked Alan, turning gazes to him. "I thought there were twelve people available today?"

"Two of them had to cancel. One has a big test tomorrow while the other said something about a sudden club meeting." Alan explained.

"Ah, I see." Jacob nodded his thanks and turned to the group of ten girls staring at him intently. Had it been anyone else, they may have cracked at the prospect of teaching several people how to play a sport they possibly had no past experience with. For Jacob, it was no different from helping new members integrate into the Tankery club back at their old ship.

"So? You're all interested in paintball?" He asked the ten girls, to which he got several nods in response. Alisa and one other girl being the exception while Naomi merely shrugging. "Well, I already know Kay convinced them to come." He said and pointed Alisa and Naomi before turning to the other girl who hadn't given him a confirmation. "But what about you? You don't really look like you want to be here."

The girl in question had deep brown eyes with an equally shaded hair colour. She had a look of frustration on her face, with maybe a little anticipation as well. She seemed to dislike being put on the spot as he asked her, if the way she wrung her hands and shuffled her feet was any indication while Jacob patiently waited for a response.

"Uh, well, that's because my sister wanted me to do it with her. And I couldn't let her join a potentially dangerous sport alone." She explained nervously, piquing his interest further.

"So who's yous sister?"

"ME!" Jacob's vision was suddenly assaulted by what looked to be a miniaturised version of the other girl.

"Emiko! What have I said about invading people's personal space!" The girl he assumed was the smaller girls older sister scolded as she grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Oh, sorry!" The shorter girl said and gave Jacob a low bow.

The small girl looked very much like her sister, with brown hair and eyes with a similar facial structure, just considerably shorter. She was only a few centimetres taller then Katyusha actually.

"Er, it's fine. So um, Emiko, was it? You're interested in paintball?" He asked, still a little surprised by the amount of energy and enthusiasm the small girl was exerting.

She nodded vigorously. "Yep! Father has always hunted, and since he won't let be me just like him, I can use this to show him how good I am!" She yelled exuberantly.

Jacob raised an eyebrow and turned to the girls older sister, who was gazing at him with an almost apologetic look in her eyes.

"Well, okay then. Although paintball is a bit different from... Hunting."

"But they but both use guns!"

"I suppose that is technically true." He conceded and took a deep breath. "Alright! Let's get started! For your own reasons, you all decided to join up with us. Thank you for that. It wouldn't have been as fun if it was just us against each other." He said and motioned to the other Americans around the clearing. "As per a deal me and Kay made, as well as some common sense I gained after I thought it through, we're going to be educating you all on how to use a paintball gun, other equipment, and the rules of the game. Keep in mind that this is going to be one of very few lessons, since Paintball isn't really a complicated sport, so you had better pay close attention. Also, keep in mind that you each have the option to leave at any point and time should you decide you don't want to participate anymore. I won't blame you for that. This game isn't for everybody." He noticed Kay instantly reach out to grab Alisa's hand as it tried to rise, and he resisted the urge to snort. "But before we get into the weapons, you're going to need protection first."

Jacob patted one of the wooden crates. "Inside here is all the spare equipment that was sent to us. Leave the guns for now, and just put on the suits. They're all made for girls, you just need to find the right size. I don't think I need to go into detail on how to put them on, they're pretty straight forward, you just put them on over your current clothing. But you don't need to put on the helmets just yet, so go ahead." He said pulled off the lid and set it to the side.

Each suit had the same general appearance. A full suit with a classic camouflage colouring to it, with black, brown, green, and beige patterns covering its surface to give it the illusion of real foliage. It was mostly just thin fabric with a few padded spots and a couple of pockets. Besides that though, there was really nothing special about them.

It took all the girls about ten minutes to find proper suit sizes and put them on. Ryan had certainly sent enough. A portion of the time was spent when three girls began talking about how bland they looked and started coming up with ways to make them more 'stylish,' and other girls joined in. Every option they discussed would have completely destroyed any camouflage factor the suits had, and Jacob was beginning to wonder if he had made the right decision when asking them to play.

But soon they finally ceased their pointless conversations and finished putting on the suits, so he called, "Okay, everyone gather around." The girls, now draped in camo, were quick to comply.

He grabbed one of the unmodified guns from the crate and held it up for them all to see. "This, as you probably know, is a paintball gun. It's also known as a paintball marker, but we don't usually call it that. Now, I'm going to explain and show you how it operates, so watch closely. If you..."

He went on to spend the next few minutes explaining the functions of the mock weapon and answering all questions that they had regarding them. He was happy to see that there were so many, since the more they knew the more of a challenge they'd be to play against. The Americans were fully planning to beat them, especially the Sensha-Dou members for payback, but that didn't mean none of them liked a challenge.

"Okay, anymore questions?" He asked as he finished explaining the basics.

When no one responded or raised their hand, he was satisfied that they knew all they needed to know. "Okay then, everyone grab a gun and load it just as I showed you. Then just pick one of the targets we've set up, pick your distance, and start practising. If you need anything, just ask one of us. Also, while you don't need to put on a helmet right now, I recommend that you do. That way, you'll be more comfortable shooting with the amount of visibility a visor gives you. Go ahead!"

The group of girls grabbed a weapon from the crate, each one grabbing one that they like the appearance of most. The models varied from looking like a basic paintball gun with an original model, or ones with the appearance of modern-day tactical weapons, like assault rifles and sub-machine guns or snipers. They didn't have anything so large as a machine gun.

As the girls conversed their various conversations that each jumbled up into one large pocket of white noise, Jacob observed some of the ones who'd already chosen a gun and moved away from the crate and to the range.

Each girl had different reactions to their first attempt. Some were nervous, some were excited, some just stood there aiming without even firing a single shot. Jacob happened to notice that some of his fellow Americans glancing over, noticing the trouble some of the students were having.

At first, none of them did anything. But after a few more minutes of struggling and no one going to them for help, he watched attentively as Abigail put down her gun and walked over to one of the frozen students. From the distance, he could only just make out their discussion. Abigail was inquiring to the problem, and the girl responded saying she was nervous.

A smile grew on Jacobs face as he watched Abigail begin giving the nervous student advice and showing her the proper way to hold a marker. The girl seemed to become more confident as Abigail continued to speak.

As others noticed the anxious or nervous students, they placed down their markers and went over to help as well. Jacob was also planning to leave his spot against the truck and move in to help, but by then every hesitant person already had an American partner, and he was no longer needed. It was a welcoming sight to see. People of different nationalities helping each other our just because they could.

He shifted his view off the people who were now receiving their own personal help and onto the people he was more familiar with.

Of his three main Japanese female friends, Kay was definitely the most enthusiastic with her weapon. Taking shots, readjusting, and shooting again, all with a smile on her face. She was a decent shot actually, for a distance of eight meters. She had chosen a mechanical fully automatic gun based on the appearance of an M16.

Alisa, predictably, wasn't the best. She was at the same range as Kay but missing considerably more, despite using an electronic version of the same gun. He huffed a laugh when Gerald tried to go up to help, but was immediately snapped at by the shorter girl. The German just held up his hands passively and made a hasty retreat.

Naomi was unsurprisingly quite good. She stood at around ten meters with a UDSF sniper, and was hitting the target almost always dead on when it actually hit. Though she was missing a few times as well.

He gazed around, until he saw the small girl, Emiko, happily firing her marker with an almost sadistic grin on her face. It turned she was a great shot. Almost continuously getting bullseye after bullseye at almost thirteen meters away. It was a very surprising feat for someone who, to his knowledge, had just started playing. Her sister meanwhile, who's name he still didn't know, was quite the opposite. She had only hit the target a few times, and most of them were on the outside. Her body language indicated she was starting to get frustrated as her muscles twitched and her hands wrapped around the guns grip tightly. She seemed to be very physically expressive.

He glanced around her, and seeing that everyone else was occupied and no one was approaching to help, he took it upon himself to do so.

"Need a hand?" He asked, making her glance over to him as he walked up.

"No. I'm fine, thank you very much." She huffed irritably and fired another shot, hitting the tree behind the target instead.

"Are you sure? I don't mind lending a hand." He insisted as she began to growl at the mock weapon in her hands.

"I said, I'm fine." She stressed for forcefully. But as she missed yet another shot and seriously looked like she was about to smash the gun on the ground, he gently pried it from her shaking hands.

"Here, watch me." Jacob said. "Put the stock tight to your shoulder, and press your face against the gun as you look down the scope." He explained as he demonstrated.

Jacob took a deep breath and held it. He depressed the trigger, and with only a little recoil and a small sound the small ball of paint soared through the air and struck the target.

He let the air out of his lings and turned to her. "See? It's easy. You just need to give it a little patience. Try holding your breath as well, that way your weapon won't sway as much." He suggested and held the gun out for her to take.

She hesitated momentarily, but reached out and grabbed the gun. She then proceed to copy what Jacob had shown her, and after taking a deep breath, she fired and managed to strike the target.

"There you go! See, you're a natural." He joyfully said, to which she mumbled a thanks and turned her head away.

Jacob stood there awkwardly for a few moments as the girl seemed to be deep in thought. He glanced to his side as he heard Emiko giggling at them for some reason.

"So, what's your name?"

"Huh?" Her eyes darted back to him with confusion.

"Your name. What is it? You never really introduced yourself."

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Murakami Mitsuko. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said polity and gave a small bow.

"Mitsuko? That's a name I've never heard before. Nonetheless, it's nice to meet you to. I'm Jacob Abrams. Forgive me for using my surname before by family name, but saying it opposite sounds rather odd and we use surnames before family names in the USA." He apologised for the breach of Japanese custom.

"It's fine." She replied.

The awkward silence resumed, and Mitsuko quietly returned to her practice.

"So um, you're doing rather well. Although your sister is somehow doing better." He commented, ignoring the indignant 'Hey!' from behind him. "She mentioned something about hunting, am I correct in assuming that's why you're so good?"

Her brown locks waved as she shook her head. "No. I know everyone's allowed guns in your home country, but here gun control is strictly regulated. You're only allowed one specific types of hunting or target shooting, but you have to be a specific age and get a firearm licence. We aren't old enough to go hunting or get a licence. But our father has shown us how to handle guns. So that if we ever need to use one or defend ourselves, we'll be ready. Emiko however, really wants to be a hunter. But she doesn't seem to grasp the concept of age requirement." She raised her voice for the last sentence and pointed it at her sister, who childishly stuck her tongue out in response.

Jacob chuckled. "I see. Well, you're certainly a decent shot. And I can definitely see Emiko becoming a hunter when she gets older." He guessed.

"Don't encourage her. Please." Mitsuko begged.

"As you wish." He laughed. "And for the record, not **everyone** has a gun in the states. There are strict rules regarding gun ownership just like there is here."

"I'll keep that in mind." She said absently, not really listening now that she was making progress with the target.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Let me know if you need any more help."

She nodded. "I will, thank you."

As Jacob walked away, he began to think to himself and organize his thoughts. The girls had come and were practising, and most were doing rather well, so now it was simply a matter of waiting for a response from the Match Coordinator to choose a place, and setting up a time when everyone was freed up. That, and making sure everyone else who'd signed up had training. Either they'd have to set up another date where they could all make it or do it on a case by case basis with individual Americans acting as the teachers for individual students.

Additionally, the girls already here should be allowed to come and practice whenever they want. They would have to bring home their new guns, since it couldn't be left in the forest at the hands of the elements and with the risk of being stolen. The suits would have to go with them as well, since they each wore a size specific to them. He hoped that wouldn't be an inconvenience to them. If it was, he supposed he could leave them in Alan's truck. He probably wouldn't mind.

But mostly, it would all just be a matter of waiting.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm starting to regret introducing paintball. The training scene was difficult to write, perhaps because the method of how they are doing so is unorthodox. Nonetheless, I tried my best, and I hope it's at least okay. Next chapter will be the actual paintball match, and then after that will be either the bond chapter and then the movie-introduction chapter, or they will both be encompassed into one. It depends on how long the length of the game ends up being.**

 **Anyways, I think I'm going to have only one more chapter with paintball in it, and then push it to the back and only make minor mentions to it. Unless of course you all like the Paintball in this, then I'll give it a bit more spotlight.**

 **Don't expect another quick chapter like this one. I'm writing a chapter for Remnant's Reclamation before anything else.**

 **Hombre is Spanish for man by the way.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think, and as always, I'll see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Game

**A/N: Well, it's official. This is the shortest, and the worst, chapter I've ever posted.** **I'll be honest, I've just gotten tired of this. I've gone through this chapter so many times trying to get it right. More specifically, the paintball match and the parts leading up to it. But after spending so much time trying to get it right, I'm giving up. I'm sorry, but I've wasted enough time trying to get it perfect. For me, two whole months is simply too long for you guys to wait. Thus I'm skipping the introduction and going right to the match. I'm sorry if some disagree with this decision, but I refuse to waste anymore time on it. Additionally, I'm making the match quick so I can get back to the real plot line of this story. And I'm not putting all my effort into this chapter, because the sooner I get past it the better. The quality has suffered as a result, but I hope you can all forgive me.**

 **Reviews**

 **Captain Soland: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I apologize in advance for this chapter.**

 **Thorthemighty321: Thanks. Though while the last one might not have been bad, this chapter almost certainly is.**

 **ChosensharkYT: There was no paintball fight in the last chapter, so I have no idea what your talking about.**

 **Countryboy93: That's interesting. Regardless, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you can overlook the poor quality of this one.**

* * *

American Dream

* * *

 **Saunders School Ship**

 **Residential** **District**

 **5:15 pm**

Through the centre of his scope, Ethan identified three shadowy figures moving down the street.

"You got contacts. Three of them, moving down the street towards your position." Ethan radioed through the headset on the helmet from his position.

Jacob responded, "Roger that. How long?"

"I'd say you got about three minutes at their current pace. Its hard to tell from this distance." He replied. "You keep going until I say so and and turn left twice. Gerald and Blaire, you stay there and take cover. Get ready to shoot back when they come around the corner." He ordered.

Ethan received three separate confirmations as everyone proceeded to carry out his instructions.

It had taken some time, but eventually were finally able to sort out a time when all of their 'members' were free to play. The remaining people who hadn't been around for the first training lesson had since been taught the basics and were learning quite well. Jacob was happy that everyone seemed to be enjoying the training. Even Alisa was complaining less. Not by much, but it was still progress.

One of the girls he was unfamiliar with had unfortunately chosen to leave, deciding that the sport simply wasn't for her. It was sad, but not demoralising. They had since gotten a replacement and given her the same training as the rest though, so the loss wasn't a big deal.

After figuring out a good time and a good place being organized by the match coordinator, everyone had been quick to prepare and set the game to play. The match area was a lightly populated residential district, filled with mostly elderly people who were unlikely to be out late. Thus making it the perfect location for their game to take place.

Each team was sorted and sent to different sides of the district. The rules were simple: If you get hit in the chest or head, your out. Try to minimize the amount of collateral painting. And finally, the losing team has to clean the area of whatever paint hit a persons property.

Ethan, having been a higher rank then anyone else in Infantrymen, was appointed the team leader. As for the girls team, Kay had been decided as leader. She had been rather surprised to learn Jacob wouldn't be leading, but was otherwise unconcerned.

Though having a position of authority wasn't new to Ethan, having been commander of the Alpha Sniper Squad back home, it was the first time being in charge for a paintball game. And though the two sports were relatively similar, they both obviously had their differences. Ethan had split their team of eight into four smaller teams. Himself being alone in one, two people in two, and three in the final. The teams of two he sent along either side of the 'invisible wall' that made up their play area, while the team of three went down the middle. As for him? He had climbed a nearby radio tower and set up shop on one of its small platforms twenty metres off the ground with his high powered sniper rifle. All that was left now, was for both teams to shoot the crap out of each other.

"Jacob, take two lefts now. Then you'll be coming up on flank. You can fire at them from behind while the others keep them distracted." Ethan explained.

"Roger that." Jacob moved to carry out his command.

Several moments later, he watched the three shadowy figures through his scope as they slowly moved around the corner, instantly ducking back as Gerald and Blaire opened fire. Ethan held back on the trigger, so that he wouldn't give his position away to the enemy.

Both sides exchanged fire for a minute, the girls peeking out from behind the wall while Gerald and Blaire took cover behind a dumpster. This continued until Jacob came up from behind and emptied a full clip onto their backs.

A barely noticeable smile creeped onto Ethan's face as the girls forms visibly deflated in defeat, before each one slung their guns onto their back and stomped away. Either going home, or back to the starting area. It really didn't matter to him.

"Not bad." Ethan complemented.

"Thanks. I guess that's first blood to us then, huh?"

"Seems that way. Were they too upset?"

"Not really. A bit mad at being ambushed, and pissed at how much the paintball's hurt. But overall they were good about it."

"Good to hear. Regroup and continue forward, I'll continue monitoring your position from here."

"You got it."

Ethan shifted his position and moved to the other side of the platform. He set the bipod legs of his sniper onto the metal bar at the edge of the platform and clicked on his radio. "Abigail, Marco, identify your position please."

It crackled with static for a brief moment, but then the Mexican's voice came through clearly. "We're uh, we're in a kids park, moving towards some buildings on the enemies side. We haven't seen anything yet." The boy reported.

Ethan's eyes keenly swept their general for the park Marco mentioned. It took him a dew moments, but eventually spotted it. And them. After taking a quick look around the area and sighting no one, he spoke, "No sign of hostiles in your vicinity. You're clear to continue."

"Okay, thank you." He thanked. Ethan momentarily watched them through his scope as they proceeded through the dark park warily.

"Alan, Duncan? Do you copy?" Ethan called, but only received static as a response. Frowning, he tried again, only to receive the same response. His frown deepened and he put a hand back up to the headset. "Gerald, Duncan and Alan haven't reported in. Either they've been knocked out of the game, or the idiots forgot to turn on their headsets again. Divert from centre and move to our right flank. Try to find either them, or the enemy. I'll cover you from up here."

"Understood, I'm moving." He confirmed and separated from the group moving up the street and took an alleyway to the right, disappearing from view. Ethan just hoped the feeling in his gut was wrong, and that everything was fine.

* * *

The German born teen crept out of the alleyway carefully, turning his head and spinning every few seconds to glance behind him. Alan and Duncan were supposed to be moving down the street but he could catch no sign of them anywhere. But he figured that they may have gone further ahead and moved to follow. As he approached and turned around a bend in the street, he was instantly bombarded with a myriad of colours.

"Gah!" He yelled and instantly raised his weapon, but lowered it when he saw that it was the two boys he was looking for. Both absolutely peppered with small splotches of paint. "What the hell happened to you guys?"

One of the paint speckled figures sighed, and by the tone he could tell it was Duncan. "Let's just say we were unprepared for the chaos that occurred."

Gerald frowned behind his helmet. "What's that supp-"

Gerald found himself unable to finish his query as he was suddenly assaulted by dozens of small multi-coloured orbs slamming into his side. He instinctively turned and tried to raise his gun to rife back, but was rendered blind as a green paintball hit and splattered against his visor. He blindly stumbled back until he was pressed against the garage door of the house behind him. Even as he hunkered down, the onslaught kept coming.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" He yelled, and the attack finally stopped. He did his best to wipe the paint from his helmet and glanced up, and the sight he saw could only be described as ridiculous.

A short girl dressed in black camouflage happily skipped out of a shadowy alleyway. Even though he couldn't see her mouth, Gerald could tell she was smiling just by the girls body behavior. Out from behind her came one taller girl, in a much calmer manner then the shorter one.

"Sorry! It's nothing personal!" The short one apologized, though her tone not at all sounding sorry.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." The German grumbled. "Though did you really need to shoot me so much?"

"We wanted to be sure." One girl answered, sounding annoyingly smug.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason." Gerald deadpanned.

Then his radio burst to life in his ear. "Gerald, what's your status?" Ethan's voice spoke through the headset.

Sighing, Gerald reached a hand up to his helmet and clicked off the headset, silencing it. The rules were very clear. No communicating if you've been knocked out. It was annoying, but fair.

"Well, I complement you for your ambush. It was good, I'll give you that." Gerald admitted truthfully. Following Alan and Duncan to see if they met anyone, possibly distracting them, was a good idea, and it had worked out well for them. He hadn't thought about them being followed.

"Thank you, we'll take the compliment." The smug girls said.

"Yeah, they got us good as well. Never even saw the small one up in the tree." Duncan said and pointed to the short girl, who did not look happy at his description for her.

"I am not small!" She insisted.

Alan chose that moment to interrupt. "Really? Your breasts are flat and I have to look down to meet your eyes. The evidence says otherwise." He intentionally teased with a cheeky tone in his voice.

The short girl tensed up, and even with only the streetlamps to illuminate them, he could see her face flush red through her mask. She then slowly raised the barrel of her gun to point at Alan.

"No, wait! Your not allowed- Ow ow ow ow!" Alan turned and ran as the short girl unloaded a clip into his back, only stopping when he turned the corner.

She huffed and he could see her clench her hands around the frame of her gun. Figuring that something needed to be said, Gerald spoke up. "I'm sorry about him. He has a rather... Unique personality. I promise we're not all like him."

She just sighed and stood up straighter. "Yeah, I've noticed. But it's time for us to move on now. It was nice talking to you, and I'm glad you're so good about being knocked out."

He shrugged. "It's not as if it's the first time. Anyways, good luck. Don't expect the rest to go down as easy as we did." He advised before turning his back and following Duncan away.

* * *

"Okay, there's definitely something wrong. Jacob, Blaire, regroup with me. We're going on the defensive. Marco and Abigail, keep moving and try to circle around the back of the enemy. But don't engage yet. Not unless you have to." Ethan calmly ordered after losing contact with Gerald. He received confirmations from everyone, and was pleased that he hadn't lost anyone else.

Now, in the event they really were gone, then it was now thirteen to five. They were outnumbered by more then two to one. Now was not the time to be getting aggressive, even if it had worked out in the beginning.

"Hey, we got contacts." Marco suddenly said. "Five of them. Have you got eyes on them?"

"Hold on." Ethan shifted to the other side of the platform and looked down his scope. "Yeah, I see them." Wait for them to pass, then take them out. Get them from behind."

"Got it." He watched through the scope as five shadowy figures passed by a pocket of bushes where his teammates were hiding. The figures passed by obliviously, and a few moments later, visibly reacted as Marco and Abigail unloaded into their backs.

Several more minutes passed as he watched his team and theirs exchange dialog before the five girls slung their weapons and moved away.

"Well, it worked. That's five down." Marco reported.

"Nice work. Now keep moving."

"Understood."

Ethan switched positions once again. "Jacob, how is it going on your end?"

"He heard some nervous laughter. "Yeah, um, about that. We kinda hit a snag."

* * *

Jacob ducked behind the mailbox he was using as cover as a paintball scrapped the top of his helmet. The fallback had been going well, until they were ambushed. First it was just a group of two girls, but they were quickly joined by three others. Effectively outnumbering them.

"Hey Ethan, we could really use some support right about now." Jacob calmly stated over the radio.

"Roger, I'm on my way. Just hold tight." The radio silenced with the sound of static.

He scoffed. "Yeah, 'hold tight'. Easy for you to say." He leaned out of cover and fired a few shots, causing his target to duck down. But he was quickly forced to do the same as their teammate fired on him, making the mailbox ring like a bell as it was hit.

His radio crackled. "Jacob, move down the ally to your left and circle around them. I'll keep them occupied." Abigail's voice suggested. He glanced across the street to where his female teammate was hiding behind a wall.

"You sure you can do that?"

She gave a bark of laughter. "Have a little faith, will you?"

He hesitated momentarily, but then nodded. Waiting for a let up in the fire, and peeking around his cover to check if the area was clear, he swiftly stood and sprinted for the ally on his left. After making it into the allyway, he moved down it towards the side of his enemy.

But as he rounded a corner, he stopped and raised his gun as another figure in front of his did the same. But as his finger tightened, the lack of fire and the sight of a familiar blonde mop of hair made him hesitate.

"...Hey Kay. How're you 'doin?" He asked calmly, as though they were just having a friendly conversation.

"I'm fine. How about you?" She responded calmly, good-naturedly going along with the situation.

"Couldn't be better." Their eyes behind the masks stared into each other silently. "You know I need to get past you, right?"

"Of course."

"But you're not going to just let me past, are you?"

"I may be new to this game, but I'm not daft."

"No, I didn't think you were." Jacob raised the sight of his gun slightly. "You know it's nothing personal."

He tensed as her weapon slowly raised as well, before suddenly drooping to the ground. He frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, I know. Same to you."

He tilted his head curiously, before a small figure suddenly rolled out from the wall behind her and unloaded an entire clip into his chest before he could so much as blink.

"Whaaaat? Oh man. I can't believe that just happened." He whined as he glanced down at his chest, and the multiple coloured paints that decorated it. He moved his eyes up to the small figure as she walked up beside Kay.

"Sorry! But I just want to win!" She girl, who he recognized as Emiko from the voice, explained.

Jacob only sighed in response. "Yeah, I know. I don't blame you. Still, nice job. I really wasn't expecting that."

Kay's head nodded. "Thanks. Although it was more of a spur of the moment idea. We didn't rea-"

[PTT] [PTT]

Kay abruptly stopped as two paintballs suddenly hit her and Emiko right in the visor. Jacob blinked and turned around, seeing Ethan walking towards him with his sniper slung and his pistol in his hand. "Sorry to break this up, but this is still a game. Excuse me." Ethan said bluntly as he moved past the three of them without so much as a second glance. A few moments later he disappeared around a corner.

"...Well that was sudden." Kay groaned as she tried to wipe the paint from her visor.

"Yeah, he's kind of like that. Want to head back to the start area with me?"

The tank commander shrugged. "Sure. Emiko, are you coming with us?"

"Yeah, sure. I guess." The small girl was visibly slouched and had a tone of defeat to her voice. She clearly wasn't happy at being knocked out of the game.

"Hey, cheer up. Just because you were knocked out this game doesn't mean you won't last to the end in the next game." Jacob tried to cheer her up, but the small girl only gave a shrug in response.

He began walking down the allyway and Kay jogged up to walk beside him. "So? What do you think?" He asked.

"About the game?"

"Yeah."

She shrugged. "Well, it certainly gets your blood pumping. That's for sure."

"Do you like it?"

Kay shrugged again. "Sure. I guess it's not bad. Though I don't think I'd want to do this kind of thing every week. Maybe just every so often."

He nodded understandably. "I get that. As exciting as it is, it can get old after a while. Still, I hope-"

The crackle of his headset interrupted his sentence. "Jacob?"

"Yeah Ethan? What's up?"

"We've won. That's what."

He blinked. "Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, cool. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome." With that the radio went silent for the last time that night.

Jacob turned to Kay. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"We win."

She slumped. "Awww, really?" She wined.

He nodded.

"Damn. I really thought we had you guys. Oh well. There's always next time." Kay said hopefully.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, that's true. But since we win, it's time for you to uphold your end of the bet."

She stopped walking and sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Do you remember what it is?"

She nodded. "Clean up whatever paint mess we made. I know. Is there something we use to-"

He knew what she was going to ask and interrupted. "Yeah, there is. A special kind of paint remover made specifically for our paint. Leaves less of a mess and is easier to get rid of."

She sighed again. "Well, you guys kept up your end of the last deal. I guess it's only fair we keep up ours."

"Glad to hear it. Have fun."

* * *

 **A/N: I PROMISE to make it up to you all in the next chapter. I PROMISE! It will be longer, more detailed, and more enjoyable. Plus, I'll actually enjoy writing it, so that's a bonus. But as I said in the above authors note this chapter gave me so many problems to get out and I'm simply sick and tired of it. But now that I'm past it, I can get back to writing properly. And I once again PROMISE you all, that it will be better then this chapter.**

 **Please review, even though I'm not really expecting a lot of positive feedback for this one, and tell me what you think. And as always, I'll see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Introductions

**A/N: Another chapter? So soon!? I know! It's unbelievable! But seriously, I just got my passion for this story back. And let me tell you, it was not happy that I lost it. In just one week, I've written over 10K words. This is a record for me. But I don't think I'll be getting any complaints from you guys.**

 **By the way, I've begun beta-ing a story, known as Dreaming Armor. It's still a work in progress and the author is getting better at writing. I'm asking you guys to at least check it out.**

 **Now I can't promise such a quick and long chapter next time. I really want to get out another chapter of Remnant's Reclamation, and then a chapter of Not A Fairy Tale Anymore. But after that, then I'll work on chapter nine.**

 **But now that that's over and done with, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bold = Stress of a word**

 _Italics = English/Another language/Text message or written text_

 _Italics and underlined = Thoughts_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Thorthemighty321: Indeed. Fortunately, this was not one of them! In fact, I greatly enjoyed writing this chapter.**

 **DJDrake: I fully plan to. I have no intentions of stopping any time soon. Even if I get stumped, I'll push past it.**

 **Countryboy93: Well thanks. I'm glad you liked it, though I have no idea why. Regardless, I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter much more.**

 **Chosenshark YT: Thanks.**

 **Crimson fist 99: I'm glad you think that way. I had hoped my earlier work could be an acceptable excuse. Regardless, I did enjoy writing this chapter much much more, thank you.**

 **Praporshchik Vostok: I also enjoy military-like accuracy, and have since corrected the error. Thank you for pointing that out for me.**

* * *

American Dream

* * *

 **Saunders University High School Ship**

 **Saunders Tank Shed**

 **2:30 pm**

"Eerrgg, hurry up already!"

"I am! Don't yell at me! This is delicate work!"

"Building a model is delicate work! This is just strenuous!"

"Oh yeah? Well at least model won't explode and kill you!"

Jacob wobbled slightly as he held the heavy crate of high explosive tank shells straight up above his head while he waited for his driver to take it from his hands.

It had been three days since their paintball match. In that time, a good number of things had happened. He'd gotten a history assignment from his teacher that needed to be done by the end of the week. The Saunders Baseball team had made it to the finals and were very close to taking home the trophy. Little Emiko had earned the nickname of the 'Small Devil' by his fellow paintball players, much to her ire. And- oh yeah, they had a Tankery match to play today.

All around the garage people were bustling with activity as everyone prepared for their upcoming match in a couple of hours. The great part about the fact that the game was taking place on a weekend was that there was no real rush to get prepared and ready for the match, as they had plenty of time. It was much better then a match at the end of a school day, when everyone had to hurry and get the game started before it turned dark.

As the weight finally left his hands, Jacob sighed and stretched out his back. "This kind of work is not good for my spine, I'm telling you." He groaned.

Abigail just rolled her eyes as she began to unload the shells and pass them down into the turret for Cadell to load. "And I'm telling you, if it's such a big deal then we should've just used the crane."

Jacob scoffed. "Those things are for lifting guns and turrets, not crates of ammo. It would make up look pretty lazy to use one just to lift a crate of ammo." The problem with having the Pershing at Saunders was that its shells were larger, and thus heavier then a Shermans shells, and they didn't need any tools to lift the shells. Jacob was adamant on not using them either, since they weren't **that** much heavier. The T29 on the other hand, its crew shamelessly used the cranes situated around Saunders to lift its shells. Not that anyone could blame them, considering their weight.

"Then why don't you stop complaining?"

"I'll complain if I want to. It makes me feel better."

The driver merely shook her head. "Whatever. So refresh my memory, would you? Who is it that we're going up against again?" She inquired before tossing away the now empty shell crate and motioning to Jacob for another one.

Reaching down to grab another crate, he answered, "It's a double battle, so two schools. One of them is called Chi Hatan, or something like that. Kay says they mainly use Japanese light tanks, most of which are just naturally awful anyways, and apparently rely on an age old tradition of charging the enemy and trying to overwhelm them." He explained as he hauled the crate up and handed it to her.

"So kinda like Saunders?" She grunted as she lifted the crate from his hands.

"Yeah, kinda I guess. But from what I've heard, they're a lot more unhinged with their methods, while Saunders actually holds onto a sliver of sensibility." He clarified.

"Oh, I see. And the other team?"

"Some place called Ooarai."

"And what're they like?"

Jacob's response was cut short when Cadell's head emerged from the turret, startling Abigail in the process, and said, "Hey, guys. Listen, I don't mind you two having a conversation, but could it wait until later? I'm trying to focus on sorting our ammunition down here and it's kind of difficult with you two chatting up here."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "What? You can't just ignore us?"

The loader snorted. "It's kind of hard to when you guys are literally right above me."

"Just ignore us, would you?" He requested.

Cadell rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Fine. But if the shells get mixed up, it's your fault." Cadell disappeared back into the tank, yelling, "Gerald! Quite playing with your gun and help me load these shells!"

He heard a sigh. "Do you really have to word it in such a way?" Jacob's German gunner answered with an annoyed tone.

"What'da mean? That's what you were doing, weren't you?"

 _"Dummkopf."_

The conversation having ended, Abigail repeated her inquiry. "So? What're they like?"

Jacob scratched his head. "To be honest, all the stuff I've heard about them is kinda jumbled. But as far as I can tell, they're a fairly small school, really small in comparison to George Washington or the Thomas Jefferson. More like that one Schoolship we saw not long ago. What were they called again? We fought them about three months ago back at Washington? It's a pretty small ship? Wasn't it named Saint Elis or something?"

"You mean Saint Elias?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's it. Ooarai seems a lot like Saint Elias in that they're both small and use whatever tanks they can get. Only Ooarai doesn't seem to have a decided method of play, and instead do whatever their commander tells them to do. Which from what I've heard, could be anything from faking straight at the enemy to leaking false information to their opponent. They're essentially a wildcard."

Abigail hummed. "Sounds challenging." She commented as finished unloading the last crate and jumped down from the turret.

"I agree. But unlike Saint Elias, they only have a couple of tanks. Something like eight or nine." His face scrunched up as he attempted to recall what he had heard from the fellow tank commanders on his team.

Abigail nodded. "What about us? They have two schools on their team, do we as well?" She asked, to which Jacob nodded.

"Yeah. Our ally is some school called St. Gloriana. A school that favors British tanks and follows the usual British Tank doctrine that's meant for them." He explained what he had heard.

"So what kind of tanks are we talking?" Cadell entered the conversation once again. Both looked up at Cadell as he popped his head out of the turret and leaned against the cupola.

Jacob hummed. "Well, I heard that they have a Churchill, some Crusaders, a few Challengers, Matildas-

"Ewwwww." Abigail suddenly interrupted to complain. "Really? Matilda's? But they're horrible tanks. They have crappy top speed even on road, and an even worse gun. The only thing good about them are their armour, but even that's useless against newer World War Two tanks."

Jacob simply shrugged. "Hey, don't ask me. They're the ones who decided to get them. Besides, against older tanks they're practically impenetrable. I'm sure that they'll work fine against a dozen or so Japanese light tanks." He argued.

Cadell nodded. "He's got a point. I mean, those Japanese tanks can be knocked out just by smothering them with enough machine gun fire. Even a Matilda's measly two-pounder can probably penetrate them." Offered the loader.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "I guess your both right. So how many tanks are we allowed again?"

"Eighteen per team, so nine for each school. Kay says the flag tank for our team will be St. Gloriana's Churchill."

Cadell raised an eyebrow. "Those things weren't exactly the fastest tanks of the war. If it gets into trouble, I don't think it'll be able to run away very well."

Jacob shrugged passively. "Guess we'll just see how it goes." He opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped when he saw Kay a few meters away walk past as she spoke to one of the Sherman tank commanders. "Excuse me for a second." He politely pardoned himself and grabbed two bottles of water from a bench beside their tank and moved away.

He walked up behind his commander as the girl she was speaking to moved away. He saw her shoulders sink and heard a sigh escape her lips.

"Tough day?" He asked, making her turn to face him.

She gave a light chuckle and nodded. "Yeah, you could say that."

He held out the plastic bottle, and she took it with a 'thank you' before twisting off the cap and taking a long gulp.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jacob asked.

Kay shut her light blue eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "Running such a huge team isn't exactly an easy job. But I'm sure you would know that though, don't you?"

"Better then anyone." He confirmed with a nod. "It's stressful and irritating at times, and sometimes you just want to tear your hair out. Yeah, I know the feeling." He said, recalling some of the stressful times he'd had back at Washington. His focus shifted and his eyes moved and roamed over Kay, noticing a small red welt on her arm. Pointing at it he asked, "Paintball injury?"

She looked down and held her arm up. "Oh, yeah. Happened a few seconds before we met during the game. It stings a little, but I'll be fine."

"That's good. I meanwhile have dozens of those on my chest, thank you very much." He grumbled sarcastically and crossed his arms.

Kay had the decency to smile sheepishly. "Sorry, but I'm not sorry. It was a game, and I wanted to win."

A small smile spread on his lips. "Yeah, I know. I'm just joking around with you. I would've done the same thing if I were in your position."

Kay smiled. "My, my. Are you always this charming?" She teased.

Jacob shrugged. "Depends on who I'm talking to." He teased right back.

The two shared a laugh, and then stood in silence with nothing but the sounds of the bustling activity around them to fill it.

"So what's up?" He finally broke it and asked. She looked over at him with slight confusion in her eyes, and so he clarified. "I know how stressful the job can be as a whole, but there's usually a specific reason behind it. So what's wrong?"

She kept the stare going for several seconds, before shutting her eyes with a sigh and lowered her head. Evidently having been caught. "Well, it's the combination of a lot of things actually. Chief among them though, is the fact that you guys are here." Kay rubbed her eyes tiredly as Jacob's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Us? What the hell did we do?" He couldn't recall any events that might have led to a complaint. But who knew what the other guys got up to during their free time.

"It's not so much what you've done, but what you are **doing."** She calmly explained. "Some people involved in Sensha-dō, including some very high up members, aren't exactly happy with your presence here on Saunders or in Sensha-dō." She placed her hands on her hips while her eyes roamed over the huge garage and its inhabitants. "And now with the news getting out that you guys will be participating with us in an Exhibition match... Let's just say I've received some less then kind messages from all sorts of people."

Jacob was silent for several moments. "Sheesh. I'm sorry. I had no idea just our presence here would cause so much trouble." He apologized, but she shook her head.

"It's not your fault. It's everyone who can't accept change's fault. They're so adamant on keeping things the way they are they can't see the benefits that change can bring. But whatever. It's they're own fault for being stupid, and I don't plan on kicking you guys out just because they're being babies about it."

Jacob just blinked. "Wow, uh, okay. Thanks. I really appreciate it." He thanked, to which she shook her head again.

"You don't need to thank me for something like that. It's what any sensible person would do... Except maybe Alisa." They both chuckled at the joke.

"Well, I still appreciate it. So anyways, I was wondering something."

She turned to face him with her hands still on her hips. "Sure. What's up?"

"Well, I've been hearing lot's of stuff about this Ooarai School. From how everyone describes it, they're just a small little school with just a handful of tanks. So why does everyone talk about like they're more elite than professional players with a full team?"

Kay smiled and held up a finger. "That's because that small little school with just a handful of tanks managed to win the National Tournament for the first time just a few weeks ago, during the summer vacation. And against all the odds as well."

"Odds? Such as?"

"Well from what I heard, Ooarai was going to be shut down because of financial issues tied in with low attendance rates. But in order to try and save their school they restarted their Sensha-dō program, which had supposedly been very popular in their school years ago, and entered the tournament. They made a deal that, if they won, then their school wouldn't be shut down. And did they ever win." She continued as a happy gleam shone in her eyes. "They beat us with half the number of tanks, and fought their way all the way to the finals, managing to beat Kuromorimine who had twenty tanks versus their eight, and had been on a nine year winning streak prior to last year."

Jacobs eyebrows shot up to his forehead. Not only was a nine year winning streak impressive, but the fact that a small school beat them? He wouldn't lie, defying such odds sounded really impressive. "Really? No kidding?"

"Nope! They managed to beat Kuromorimine and save their school. It's a classic underdog story, and everyone loves them because of that. In the face of overwhelming odds, they managed to accomplish something that seemed impossible in order to save something they all cared about greatly. Normally you only hear about that kind of stuff in books and movies."

Jacob nodded. "You're not wrong there." He admitted. "But yeah, I can definitely see why everyone looks at them the way they do." Then he frowned. "But are they all arrogant now? Since they managed to do something so difficult?"

In an action that Jacob had not been expecting, Kay burst out laughing. Full on, shaking laughter. She tried to quell it by putting her hands over her mouth, but only succeeded in suppressing it lightly.

Jacob felt a little annoyed by the fact that she was laughing at him for asking such a simple question. It must have showed on his face, because when her eyes met his her laughter began to die down somewhat.

When it finally died down enough for her to compose herself and speak, she said, "Heh heh, I'm sorry Jacob. Ha heh. It's just that if you knew them, heh, you'd realize how silly that sounds." She descended into a fit of giggles for a few moments. "They are literally the **least** arrogant people you could ever meet. I mean, one girl I know that's not in Tankery called them, 'A bunch of harmless morons.' And while I can understand that view based on some of their personalities, I can promise you that they're far from harmless and most of them are not morons." She concluded with a few more giggles.

"Most of them?"

"Some of them are kinda silly."

"Oh, I see." He said simply, happy that she hadn't actually been laughing at him, but rather at his uninformed question. "So, they're nice then?"

Kay nodded. "Yeah, they're nice. I'll be very surprised if any of them have a problem with you guys being in the sport as a trial run."

Jacob nodded. "That's good to hear. But I have one other thing to ask if you don't mind."

"Shoot."

"I heard a few girls saying something about 'The Great Sibling Duel'. Any idea what that's all about." He asked.

Kay hummed. "Yeah, I know. But the whole story is kind of long and complicated. But the short version is that the commanders of Ooarai and Kuromorimine are sisters, each school respectively commanded by Miho and Maho Nishizumi. At the end of the finals for the National Tournament, they ended up facing off against one another. Miho won and beat her sister, winning them the match."

"It doesn't seem that complicated to me."

"Well, Miho had once been the co-commander for Kuromorimine, but after an accident that caused them to lose their match last year and end Kuromorimine's nine year winning streak, Miho moved to Ooarai."

He frowned. "Accident? What happened?"

Kay opened her mouth, but then paused and pulled out and checked her phone. "I guess we got the time." She put her phone back in her pocket and turned to face him.

"During the match a year ago, Miho was leading the team for Kuromorimine. The weather changed and turned bad not long after the game started. Rain caused one of their tanks to slip down a cliff and slide into a river. When Miho saw what happened she abandoned her tank, the flag tank, to go and help them get out, but in the process allowed her tank to be knocked out and lose the match for Kuromorimine to Pravda." Kay then sighed sadly. "As a result, she was shunned at school and practically forgotten by her family, who practically run the school. She moved to Ooarai not long after, and the rest is history."

Jacob blinked owlishly. "Wait, seriously? That's not fair! The girl should've been given a medal!" He vented angrily at the complete injustice of the story.

Kay nodded in agreement. "I know, but Kuromorimine didn't see things that way. They saw that she left the team at a pivotal moment and lost the match for them. They didn't seem to care that she had done it to save some peoples lives."

Jacob shook his head. " _Un-fucking-believable._ And her family? They just... Let her go? Left her to the wolves?"

"Pretty much. You see, the Nishizumi family practically runs Kuromorimine's tank team, with the mother being the mistress of the traditional style they use and the High School Sensha-Dō chairperson for the JSF. While her oldest daughter commands the tank team. Their family has had a hand in Sensha-dō for years. To the point that their style is one of only two main traditional styles really used in Japan anymore, the other one being the Shimada Family. They have a set of rules that they follow to the letter. 'Fire without missing. Let heavy armour be the defenses. Don't retreat. And advance no matter what in perfect file.' Miho abandoned those rules. But the way they saw it, she might as well of abandoned her family."

"That is so unfair." He growled and shook his head disbelievingly.

"Well, in a way, you can understand their view. They won nine years in a row following the Nishizumi style, and only lost when Miho detached from that style. Even if it was for the right reasons."

Jacob whirled on her with disbelief in his eyes. "Don't tell me you're actually siding with them!"

Kay scowled fiercely. It was actually the first time Jacob had seen such an angry look on the normally bubbly and happy girl, so the sight was somewhat unsettling to see. "Of course not! It's despicable, what they did to poor Miho. But I'm just saying that's the way they looked at it, and from their perspective it makes sense."

His frustration faded, and he apologized. "Sorry. It's just, that's a horrible thing to have happen. Not to mention completely wrong in every moral sense."

Kay's scowl slipped from her face and she nodded. "It's fine, I get it. I feel the same way. But it's not as though it's a story without a happy ending."

Jacob raised an eyebrow skeptically. "How so?"

"Simple. Miho has made some good friends now, I've met them, plus she and her sister have made up."

"Really?" He drawled. "After everything that happened at Kuromorimine, and how her sister forgot about her, they just up and forgave each other? Forgive me if I have doubts."

Kay huffed. "Don't talk about it like it's something rare to see. Regardless of your own beliefs, wouldn't you forgive your sibling for most anything? Even if it was important to you?" She interrogated.

In response, Jacob simply shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have any siblings." Kay huffed again. "But I see your point." He looked across the garage at where Ethan, Yin, and their crews were preparing their tanks. "Even if I don't have any siblings, my friends are the closest thing I'll ever have. And I know that I would forgive them for anything short of straight up murder." He looked back to her. "So yeah. I would."

Kay nodded approvingly. "Well then there you go. They forgave each other. And from what I've heard through the gossip vine there's no hard feelings." She got a distant look on her face and glanced up thoughtfully. "Though I haven't the slightest clue as to how her mother feels." She muttered to herself.

"In the end, so long as Miho's sister still loves her, it means her family still loves her. And that's good enough of a happy ending for me." Jacob said, snapping Kay out of her thoughtful daze.

"So how long until our ship arrives in port?" He asked, keeping the conversation going.

Kay pulled out her phone again to check the time. "Well, we should be there sometime within the hour. And the match take place in about two and a half. So we still have plenty of time to prepare." She answered.

"What about the other schools?"

Kay only shrugged. "I don't know. I guess they'll get there when they get there."

A nod. "So you told me about Ooarai, what about the other two?" Jacob inquired.

"Not much to tell about Chi-Ha-Tan. We've rarely played against them, and I only know the name of their commander. Commander Kinuyo Nishi. Beyond that, all I really know is that they love charging the enemy, and are armed with mainly Chi-Ha and Ha-Go light tanks, but also have a few others. I can admit none of them are really that good for purposes other then light duty." Kay reluctantly admitted. Jacob knew it couldn't have been easy to admit tanks made by your country sucked. Even if they **were** made around seventy eight years ago.

"As for St. Gloriana, Saunders has a long history with their school. We frequently hold matches with or against one another, and I know the commander well. Dar's really great, and I'm sure she'll just warm right up to you guys."

"Dar?"

"Short for Darjeeling. It's her name."

Jacob paused as he ran the familiar word through his mind a few times. "...Isn't that a kind of tea?"

Kay's long blonde locks bobbed as she nodded her head. "Yep! For whatever reason, after they join the Sensha-dō club at St. Gloriana, they have to change their name to a type of tea." She explained.

"...Like, temporarily? Or for their entire time at school?"

Kay put a hand to her chin. "Well, considering I've only ever known Darjeeling for that name, I'm going to say the latter."

Jacob cringed. "Yeesh, harsh terms."

"Eh, they don't seem to mind. If anything, I think they enjoy it."

"So how'd this all get set up anyways? The match I mean. I didn't hear about it until earlier today, but I thought we were supposed to get at least a one day notice?"

"Yeah, we usually do. But Ooarai only just recently sent out a request for a Victory Celebration Exhibition Match, and we only just recently got all the details sorted out. Saunders, St. Gloriana, and Chi-Ha-Tan were the first ones to accept, conveniently also the closest. Actually, we just barely beat Pravda to the punch, since they applied for a spot just ten minutes after we did. I don't imagine Katyusha was very happy about that." She said with a chuckle.

"No, I wouldn't think so." Jacob gave a small laugh as well.

"Anyways, after all our schools were sighed up, we had to send in our schedules to find a good date to play. Today just so happened to be it. Every other part of the week at least one club was busy with something, ourselves included."

"Why? What do we have going on?"

"Well, I want to run us through some drills on Tuesday, and on Friday we have another match."

"Really? Who?"

"Blue Division High School." She answered, but then added, "But you three aren't going to be playing."

Jacob frowned. "What? Why not?"

"Because some of our other members need turns to play. Think about it: I'm in command of a tank team consisting of thirty tanks, not including you guys, all with their own crews. But we don't take thirty tanks into every battle, meaning not everyone gets to play. So we have to interchange our players every battle so everyone gets a turn to play."

"Oh, yeah. I guess that makes sense. In America we just have smaller teams, but more of them. That way those kinds of problems don't happen very often." He explained, thinking back to his team of twenty tanks at Washington High School.

Kay hummed. "You know, you guys have been lucky so far."

"How so?"

"Like I said, usually a certain tank team will only get to participate in every other battle. But now you guys are going two in a row."

"Well why's that?"

"Two reasons mainly. The first is that all your tanks are simply too strong and valuable to leave behind. The second is because your sole reason for being here is to evaluate how well you operate in Sensha-dō, and are expected to participate as much as possible." She explained.

"Oh. Well lucky us then."

Kay snorted in amusement. "Yeah, lucky you." She smirked.

Both of their heads swiveled around as they heard she sound of yelling from across the garage. It was unsurprising to see Yin yelling at Alisa from atop his tank, while she stood below him with a tense posture and an annoyed glare. They were arguing. **Again**.

"Jeez, what is it with those two? It seems like every day they're in some sort of argument." Jacob commented.

"Their personalities are practically polar opposites. Oil and water don't mix." Kay responded.

"They're more like fire and gunpowder for all the fights those two have." He joked, making Kay giggle. "Should we do something?"

Kay pondered for a moment, but then shook her head. "Nah. Let them fight it out. If it gets serious then we should intervene. Otherwise we should just let them sort out their own problems. They're big kids."

Jacob remained stone faced as the intensity of their argument increased and he could make out some profanities being thrown back and forth in both English and Japanese. The English came only from Yin. "That's debatable."

Kay giggled again. "Well, we may have two and a half hours until the match, but we still have lots of stuff to do. We should get to it. But it was nice having this conversation with you. We should do this again sometime." She suggested, to which Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He replied.

"Happy to hear it. I'll see you later." She said with a wink before she sauntered off.

He watched her walk away, gaze on the sway in her hips. He froze up, before shaking his head to clear the unintentional thoughts before turning to walk back to his tank and crew. "Stupid male hormones." He quietly grumbled to himself.

He approached the Pershing and took notice of Gerald cleaning out the barrel while Abigail had removed the rear plates and was leaning into the engine compartment. "So? How's it looking?" He asked them both.

Gerald was the first to speak up. "The gun is in perfect working order, as always. Although, I noticed that there is a slight waver with the Gyro Stabilizer. It's nothing major, and I can adjust my sight to compensate rather easily. But we should have it looked over soon. Replaced if need be." The gunner informed.

Jacob nodded a confirmation. "Alright, we'll take it out and check it after the match, so maybe tomorrow." He turned. "Abigail? How's it look on your end?"

She grunted as she hauled her upper body out of the engine compartment. She grabbed a rag and wiped her hands of the oil and grime covering them. "Well, I'm no engine **expert,** but as far as I can tell she's running fine." She answered.

"Okay, good. We should check the turret ring and transmission next, make sure neither-"

"Why she?"

Jacob paused at the interruption and glanced up to the turret hatch where Cadell emerged. He was looking at Abigail and asked again, "Why does the tank have to be a she?"

She crossed her arms. "Well, why not?"

"It's just that I've always considered it to be male."

"Of course you would. You are male."

"And you're female. You're doing the same thing." He defended.

She opened her mouth, but had no response to give against that.

"Hey. It's my tank. Shouldn't I be the one to decide the gender?" Jacob addressed.

Both of them turned their gaze on him. "Okay, fine then. You pick."

"Yeah, which is it?" Abigail added.

Jacob's head swiveled back and forth between them. "I'm not doing this. I'm not playing the gender game. Just think of it as whatever you want." He said blandly.

The loader and driver looked at one another, scoffed, and went back to their duties.

Jacob walked over to Gerald and asked, "Yeesh, what's up with them?"

"Hmp, you missed it while you were gone. The two started discussing Cadell's relationship with that cheerleader I mentioned a few days ago. Apparently Abigail thinks they started dating too soon for there to be any actual emotional bond, saying he's just using her or vice versa. While Cadell is denying all existence of any such relationship, and saying that even if there was it would be none of her business." He informed.

"Oh... What side do you stand on?"

"The one that isn't getting shot at. Do you mind moving commander? You're in my light."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Jacob apologized and moved out of the way so Gerald could see down the barrel of the tank. He then moved to the toolbox nearby with the intention of grabbing the proper tools to check the radio, just to make sure it was working correctly. An inability to communicate with the rest of the team wouldn't do anyone any good, and was pretty much one of the worst things that could happen mid-match.

"So what'd you two discuss?"

"Hm?" Jacob looked back at Gerald. The boy didn't take his eyes off the interior of the gun, but repeated the question.

"You and Kay. What did you two talk about? You were over there for a bit."

"Oh, not much. She gave me a bit more background on our opponents and teammate school. And we talked a bit." He answered.

"I see. So what do you think?"

"The only real challenge in our fight I see is Ooarai, with Chi-Ha-Tan being a bunch of reckless rookies."

"That's not what I was talking about."

Jacob frowned in confusion. "Then what were-"

He stopped and cringed as he heard a loud crash sound behind him. He didn't bother turning to look at it. He could already tell the cause by the angry yelling between Alisa and Yin. Something about the handling of shells, and each other's stupidity.

Jacob gave a long, tired sigh as he ran a hand over his face. "I bet the other teams don't have to put up with this kind of shit."

* * *

 **Ooarai Girls High School Ship**

 **Ocean Overlook**

 **2:45 pm**

"Eeeeeeeeee! I'm so excited!" The ginger haired radio operator squealed.

"Geeze, Saori, I don't think I've ever seen you this excited before. Not even after we won the Tournament." Yukari claimed as she stared at her bubbly friend with wide eyes.

"Oh, How can I not be excited! We're going to see boys! Actual boys our age!" She squealed again.

"It's not as though they're all going to get down on their knees and beg you to date them." Mako said from her prone place on the bench as the tired girl attempted to sleep.

Saori frowned and whirled on her. "You don't know that!"

"I have to admit, I'm interested to see what these boys are like." Hana chose to announce. "What do you think they'll be like Miho?" The tall black haired girl asked and turned to her friend. But Miho didn't respond, instead just continuing to stare out into the endless expanse of the ocean with a deep thoughtful expression on her face.

"Miho?"

She blinked. "Eh? Oh, sorry. I guess I was thinking to hard." She apologized.

"What about?" Hana asked with a slight tone of concern in her voice.

Miho smiled at her worry. "Well, I've been thinking about those boys at Saunders."

A gleam appeared in Saori's eyes. "Oooh, already thinking about a boyfriend Miporin?" She teased with a hint of eagerness in her voice.

A small blush crept its way up Miho's face and she shook her head. "N-no! I-I-I was just trying to think of what kind of tanks they might be using." She explained as the red tint on her cheeks steadily disappeared.

The males at Saunders was pretty much common knowledge to everyone in Japan that played Sensha-dō. It was hard not to, what with the amount of attention their mere presence was drawing. It was well known that they were there to 'test the waters' as the Student Council had put it, in having males in Sensha-dō. From a personal point of view, Miho was really interested in the matter and was eager to fight them. After all, it was the first time she had fought against a team with foreigners on it. To her knowledge at least.

"Wouldn't they have the same kind of tanks as Saunders?" Hana asked curiously.

"Actually, the USA uses many different tanks. Especially American tanks. So it doesn't necessarily mean that they brought Shermans with them." Yukari informed, putting her vast knowledge of the Tankery sport to her advantage.

Hana nodded. "Oh, I see. So what kinds of tanks do they have?"

"All kinds, but I guess it would depend on the school. Like Japan, I imagine that some of their schools probably stick to the tanks of a certain nation, like Saunders or Pravda, while some others use tanks from many different ones, like us. But the Americans use everything from light tanks to tank destroyers to artillery tanks. But I don't think they'll have any artillery tanks, since pretty much every American artillery tank in World War Two were open topped and they're not allowed here." The tank enthusiast explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous? Using open top tanks?" Mako sleepily asked from her spot on the bench.

"They usually cover it in some way, or they wear some sort of suit that is made up of the same stuff our tanks use to protect us. Apparently they use that kind of suit in multiple different military based sports."

"Other military sports? Like what?" Saori interjected.

Yukari tapped her chin. "Well, I don't know all of them. But I know that they have four main ones. All based on tanks, planes, ships, and infantry."

"Ooooh."

"I don't know if I could do that. It's one thing to use a tank against another tank. But shooting at another person, even if the gun isn't real or they wont get hurt, seems really scary." Hana commented.

"Apparently it's really popular in America. But it doesn't really give us any hints as to what tanks they might be bringing." Yukari said and scratched her head.

Miho hummed. The silence stretched on for a few moments, until Yukari cut in, saying, "Too bad we don't have more time. Then I could try and infiltrate Saunders again and figure out what they're using."

Miho paused at that as the outline of an idea began forming in her mind. "Maybe... Maybe you can."

"Hmm?" Her friends looked to her.

Meeting their eyes, she explained, "Saunders usually has a intermission before a match. You could use that time to try and get in close and find out what they have, if you think you can."

Yukari's eyes brightened up and she nodded eagerly. "Great idea Nishizumi-dono! I can definitely do it!" She exclaimed happily and gave a salute.

"But what if they're guarded?" Mako suddenly interjected.

The four girls paused as the thoughts roiled around in their minds. "That is a good point." Hana agreed.

"Well then we'll just need to make a distraction. I'm sure if they're boys then I could do something." Saori replied with a sly smile.

"You couldn't even talk to that guy at the supermarket without stuttering." Mako remarked.

Saori whirled on her as a furious blush fought its way onto her face. "Stop that!" The radio operator's voice cracked as her emotions got the better of her.

Miho hummed thoughtfully. "I'm sure we could figure something out. But I don't think they'll have them guarded. Kay doesn't seem like the kind of person to do that."

Miho paused the turmoil of her thoughts as she felt her phone go off in her pocket. She pulled it out, seeing a message from the Student Council. "We have to head back now. It's almost time to leave."

They all nodded and packed up their things before walking back to the tank shed together, even as Miho's mind continued to think.

* * *

 **Saunders University High School Ship**

 **Saunders Tank Shed**

 **Town Port**

 **3:20pm**

"So explain this to me again. You want to what?" Kay asked for clarification from Yin after he had finished explaining an idea.

The boy sighed, but repeated his suggestion. "Just let us fling some tarps over our tanks. Our enemy doesn't know what we have, so why spoil the advantage by letting them see?"

Kay's face remained skeptical and she raised an eyebrow. "And how do you expect to navigate with a tarp over every access point?"

Yin rolled his eyes. "They aren't here yet. So we drive our tanks to the start area, and **then** cover them up." He explained.

"But if they aren't here, then what's the point of hiding them? They won't see them unless they deliberately come to our start area, and I'm sure neither-" Kay cut off mid sentence as a certian memory floated to the surface. "Actually, I take it back. There is **one** person who would come and try to see your guy's tanks."

"Who?"

Kay smiled fondly. "Sargent Oddball."

Yin's face scrunched up. "Who the hell is that?"

Kay chuckled lightly. "Back during the tournament, before we had the match against Ooarai, out school was infiltrated by a spy. When we asked her name, she yelled 'Sargent Oddball! Third class!'. I've never laughed so hard in my life." She chuckled as the memories came back to her.

Yin couldn't stop an amused smile of his own from splitting onto his face. "Oh, man. I gotta share that with the guys. But I'll do that later, right now I need an answer." Yin urged.

Kay shook her head. "I don't know. It seems kinda excessive. I mean, don't you think it's a bit much?"

At the end of her question, Yin snorted. "Are you kidding? Spying and covert operations are everything but mandatory back in the States. This isn't the first time we've done something like this. Almost every battle we do the same thing, hiding our tanks in one manner or another. So that the enemy doesn't know what they're facing. We also used to spy on the enemy, so we knew what we were facing. And if this, Sargent Oddball as you call her, likes to come snooping around, then that's all the more reason you should let us cover our tanks." He adamantly protested.

Ultimately, Kay just sighed. "If you really feel like it's necessary, then I won't stop you. There are tarps in the storage room. Just ask one of the mechanics for the key." She relented.

Yin grinned wildly. "Thanks Kay. Trust me, you won't regret this." He said before running off.

"No, I'm almost certain I will." The commander mumbled to herself. Exhaling, she turned and looked for Jacob, wishing to discuss Yin's plans and if she should be worried.

It took her a few minutes, but she eventually found him outside some distance away in the garage next to the tank shed. The one that actually attended to trucks and cars. He was watching as their mobile base vehicles finished fueling and lining up.

Their mobile base vehicles, or MBV's for short, were a collection of trucks that had been modified to each serve a specific purpose. All the way from a shower truck up to a basic food truck. Each one was used and deployed during a sport game, not just Sensha-dō, where the ship itself docked. It meant that they could have a better time before and after the game, without having to go back to the ship for small necessities. The only time they weren't used was when a sports team was flown out of Saunders to the place their game was to take place. This had happened to her many times for Football (Soccer).

She walked up and stood beside him, watching as the MBV crew's, who were members of various clubs depending on their trucks purpose, readied the vehicles to move. If Jacob noticed her presence, he didn't acknowledge it.

Their silence went on for a few minutes, until she finally asked, "Surprised?"

Jacob glanced over at her, then back to the trucks. He shrugged. "Not really. Washington basically did the same thing, with moving trucks and equipment to make a mobile camp for long periods of time. We did it frequently when setting up crossover or infantry battles, since those usually took a while to prepare for. But I must admit," His eyes followed the hair salon truck as it drove by, "You guys certainly have a much larger variety of vehicles then our old school."

Kay smirked. "Sooooo." She drawled. "Yin wants to cover your tanks with tarps."

He blinked. "Is that so? To hide them from the other team, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Personally, I think it's a bit excessive. But he did have a point about spies."

"Really? That's a surprise." He said with a raised eyebrow. "From the way you described Ooarai and Chi-Ha-Tan, I didn't think either school would be into that sort of thing. Ooarai too nice, and Chi-Ha-Tan too reckless."

"Well, it's not so much the schools, but rather one person. One girl from Ooarai sneaked into our school before our game back at the National Tournament. And apparently infiltrated another if what I've heard is true. And considering our only matches so far haven't been broadcasted, I don't see any other way they could know what your tanks are other then directly seeing them. Not unless someone from Pravda told them, which I don't really see happening."

"Why not?"

"Because why should any of them give one side an advantage. That'd just be playing favorites. Plus I don't really see any way anyone would know about our match unless someone directly told them."

"Ah, I see." Jacob said, but then paused as a question crossed his mind. "Why wasn't it broadcasted?" He asked.

In response to his inquiry, Kay merely shrugged. "I don't know. Something about a problem with the camera and recording system. Doesn't matter though. In the end, it worked out for us." She pointed out.

"I won't disagree there."

Both of them literally jumped as an powerful horn blared somewhere to their left. Both of them turned to look, but could see nothing past the courtyard and over the houses on the far street, or to their far left as the garage blocked that too. That is, until a tall structure slowly came into view from behind the tank shed. It looked vaguely familiar, almost like-

"Ah, and there's Darjeeling. Perfect, we're the first two here." Kay said, interrupting his thoughts.

He blinked and looked to her, before looking back. He mentally smacked his head for not initially recognizing the structure as a Ship Control Center, the portion that sticks up into the air and contains the crew who run the ship.

"Come on. I think it's time we left." She said as she walked back into the tank garage. She looked around, shouting, "All right everyone! Load up! We leave in ten minutes!"

On her order, the bustling movements all around the shed somehow increased as everyone hurried to carry out their duties.

Kay then turned to him. "Well, you better go and get your tank ready."

He nodded. "Yeah, sure." He agreed. "I'll see you later then."

She smiled. "Yep. See ya." She said and walked off.

With that, Jacob turned and walked back to his tank.

Upon noticing his arrival, Abigail scoffed. "It's about time you showed up. Come on, we're leaving soon." She quickly rushed out as she circled around the tank while she went over the last minute checklist on a notepad.

"Would you calm down? We already went over everything and it all checks out." He tried his best to calm her down and make her take a breath. She was always so fussy when it came to checking over the Pershing. She was basically their resident mother hen, only she watched over the tank and its components rather then those who worked inside it.

"It never hurts to be too sure." She simply answered, disappearing around the other side of the tank.

Jacob simply sighed, turning in place only to have a huge plastic mass shoved into his arms.

"Here. This is your tarp. When we park our tanks, cover yours with this." Yin said behind a large thickly folded tarp in his arms that blocked his face from view.

Glancing down at the tarp and then back to his friend, who had since begun to walk away to the T29, Jacob called, "Don't you think you're being just a little paranoid?"

"Strange how paranoia can link up with reality now and then." He replied without missing a beat.

Jacob merely shook his head before tossing the tarp up and onto the front plate of the tank. Grabbing some nearby bungee cords, he fastened the tarp in place to make sure it wouldn't fly off. Like Yin said, they could set it up once they arrived at the start location. There was no need to make it more difficult to see on the way there.

As he did so, he thought to himself, _"This is going to be an interesting day."_

* * *

 **MBV Base Location**

 **3:40pm**

"Come on. I want to introduce you guys." Kay said, leading them towards the group of females who had just arrived with Alisa and Naomi by her side.

Upon arriving at their teams starting point, and doing what Yin had practically ordered by covering their three tanks, the team dropped off their tanks before making their way to where the MBV's had set up while Kay sent a message to the members of St Gloriana, inviting them to join in.

The 'base' as it was being called was halfway between the start point of both teams in a clearing not far from the spectator stands, to make it easier for everyone to go there should they choose to do so. But it was also outside the area of play, meaning there was no need to worry about encountering the area mid-match.

Some time afterwards, about ten minutes or so, a second group of girls arrived. He didn't kneed to be a genius to figure out it was the St. Gloriana girls. Much like their tanks and school name, they even looked British.

Each one wore a black skirt, high black boots, and a red coat complete with gold buttons and shoulder epaulettes. They very much resembled the uniform of the Queen's Guard, and each girl had an aura of fine elegance to them.

As the group of girls approached, one at the front spoke back to the rest, causing them all to spread out and disperse. She had likely told them to go off and mingle, or something akin to that.

As they got closer, three of the girls who had stuck together moved towards Kay and the boys.

"Guys, I want you to meet Darjeeling, Orange Pekoe, and Assam. They're the head of the St. Gloriana Sensha-dō team. Ladies, this is Jacob, Ethan, and Yin. Commanders of our new transfer teams." Kay introduced, motioning a hand with each name stated.

The girl at the front almost had an appearance of royalty to her. She had blonde hair tied in a French braid tied at her nape, and had a pair of pale blue eyes. After Kay's introduction, she smiled and said, "Hello Kay. It's good to see you again. Alisa and Naomi as well." She nodded to the three, then turned to the boys. "It's nice to meet you three as well. I certainly hope Kay hasn't been too hard on you." She teased, earning a disgruntled snort from Kay.

Jacob merely chuckled. "Nah, she's been fairly good. I don't think we could have asked for a better welcoming party." He said honestly.

"Awww, thanks Jacob!" Kay slung an arm around his shoulder jokingly "You guys have been great guests as well. For the most part." She added, shooting a glance at Yin.

"What!?" The shorter boy cried incredulously.

"You know what."

He opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it with a roll of his eyes and an honest nod of his head.

"So none of you have any problems? With us being in Sensha-dō?" Ethan interjected and asked.

At his question, Darjeeling simply smiled. "Before God we are all equally wise - and equally foolish."

"Albert Einstien, wasn't it?" The smallest of the three girls asked. She had ginger hair and light purple eyes. She had her hair in two braids tied in twist buns. The almost looked like a child actually.

Ethan hummed at the quote. "Doesn't perfectly match with the situation, but it certainly fits well enough."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"So I couldn't help but notice," Darjeeling began, "when we dropped off our tanks, I noticed three of your tanks were shrouded beneath some tarps. What's that all about?" She questioned.

"Ah, that's so no one from our opponents side can know what tanks we're using. It's better to have the element of surprise." Yin explained.

Darjeeling nodded. "I see. A classic denial tactic. Not bad. But out of curiosity, what are those tanks? We're on the same team after all, so I think I have a right to know."

Ethan shrugged. "I see no reason to keep it from you. I have a T29 heavy tank. Jacob commands a M26 Pershing, while Yin has a M18 Hellcat."

"Such variety." She beamed. "It's refreshing to see something new coming from Saunders. They've always stuck to the Shermans."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with the Sherman!" Kay pulled her arm from Jacobs shoulder and put her hands on her hips with a playful smile.

Darjeeling merely smiled. "I never said there was. It's just that you've always used them, rarely getting anything new. But now these tanks are unlike anything else you own." She explained.

Kay smirked. "Oh yeah? When was the last time you got something new?" She questioned.

"Actually, we're currently in the process of procuring a Black Prince." The taller girl beside Darjeeling said. She had long blonde hair and light purple eyes. Her somewhat extravagant hairstyle was complemented by a black hairband that almost looked like a bow.

"That's a pretty good tank actually." Jacob commented. "A little slow, but it certainly has a better gun-"

"Darjeeling-sama!" Jacob was interrupted when a short girl ran up from behind, with a few other girls lagging behind. She was small, and had short pink hair and a pair of orange eyes. "I need to ask you about something!"

Darjeeling simply turned to the girl and smiled. "Is this about the speed governor on your tank Rosehip?"

The girl, who he know knew was Rosehip, seemed surprised by Darjeeling's statment if her facial expression was any indication. But it was all the answer she needed.

"As I told your driver, those governors are in place for a reason. It's not a good idea to remove them." She explained sternly.

The pink haired girl looked down with a defeated appearance. "I understand."

Darjeeling nodded and turned back to the Saunders students. "Everyone, this is Rosehip. She commands the Crusader portion of our force and is our resident speedster."

She girl perked up at being mentioned, and turned to them with a smile. She waved and said, "Hello!"

Jacob smirked. "Speedster, huh? Yeah we got one of those. Yin here is nuts about speed." He said with a motion to the boy, who smirked.

"Yeah, it's true. Guilty as charged." He admitted.

At hearing mention of this, a smirk grew on Rosehip's face. "Oh really? What do you use?" She asked, apparently happy at meeting another speed freak.

"M18 Hellcat, one of the fastest tanks ever built. You?"

"Crusader mark six."

Yin gave a toothy grin and stepped closer. "So I'm faster than you."

She scowled, taking a step as well. "Not necessarily. I still bet I could beat you."

"Oh really? Care to put that to the test?"

She matched his grin. "Absolutely."

Everyone glanced back and forth between the two speed demons, who were practically nose to nose by now.

"Um, guys? We have a match soon. Can't you just-"

"Last one to grab their crew and get back to their tank is a rotten egg!" Yin suddenly shouted and took off into the crowd surrounding the base.

"Hey! No fair! That's cheating! You have a head start!" Rosehip shouted before rushing to follow him, disappearing as well.

Jacob just stood there, his mouth still wide open from his cut off sentence. Once his mind finally processed what had happened, he closed his mouth and sighed.

"I wonder how much damage those two can cause." Jacob grumbled.

"Well, look on the bright side." Ethan commented.

"What bright side? We basically have two Yin's now."

"...Yeah you're right. There's no bright side to that."

They both looked at Darjeeling when they heard her giggling. "You talk about him as though he's an eternal nuisance." She joked.

Yin shrugged. "Well, you're not far-"

Everyone jumped as, for the second time that day, two enormous horns blared loudly across the area.

They couldn't see the harbor from their location, everyone knew the sounds meant their opponents had arrived.

"Ah, and there's Miho." Darjeeling commented.

Kay nodded. "It's about time they showed up. I can't wait to introduce you guys to them." She exclaimed.

But unknown to any of them, a certain brown haired tank enthusiast was already on the move.

* * *

 **A/N: Ta-da! I put a lot of my heart into this chapter, so I really hope you all enjoy it. We got a few glances at the other school members we all know and love, so please tell me what you thought about those and tell me if you'd like to see more scenes like this. If you do, then I will do my best to comply.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. And as always, I'll see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Infiltration

**A/N: This scene was NEVER supposed to be this long. I just started writing it, and before I knew it, it turned into this. Much bigger and longer than I ever predicted. Hell, I was actually planning to start the battle this chapter too. But oh well! I'm sure you guys will love it anyways! After all, I'm sure most of you are here for the interaction between the boys and girls.**

 **So I need to ask something. What do you guys prefer? Shorter chapters (around 5,000 words or so) with more updates, or longer chapters (around 7,000-10,000 words or so) with longer update times? For reference, this chapter is 9,000 words literally exact.**

 **Also, massive shout-out to** **Praporshchik Vostok, who beta'd this chapter for me and has really been an enormous help.**

* * *

 **Bold = Stress of a word**

 _Italics = English/Another language/Text message or written text_

 _Italics and underlined = Thoughts_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **NewtypeAuthor346: I do have some plans to add in a few new tanks to Saunders arsenal. But I won't spoil what they are.**

 **MulticamWeeb: Thank you. I'm glad that's the case.**

 **Countryboy93: I hope you like it.**

 **Arpeggio GTA Collection: All pairings I certainly have no problems with.**

 **Captain Smollett: I'm glad you liked it and found it funny.**

 **DJDrake: You're starting to freak me out a little, lol.**

 **Thorthemighty321: Perhaps. Perhaps. We'll see how things go. Because honestly, I only have a general idea on how I'm currently going to write the battle. But Ooarai certainly has a new toy to play with.**

* * *

 **American Dream**

 **Saunders Start Location**

 **4:00 pm**

A pair of dark brown eyes stealthily gazed out of a bush. They studied each and every tank situated in the clearing intimately, almost immediately affiliating each tank with their respective identity... Or rather, identifying all but four. It appeared that someone had been anticipating her arrival, as two of the closest tanks had a yellow tarp situated atop them, fastened with bungee cords, concealing their exact specifications from the tank enthusiast.

Combing through the clearing, Yukari spotted two pairs of tracks leading away from the collection of tanks, surmising the duo of tanks could not have wandered far off. Turning her attention specifically to St. Gloriana's lineup, she noticed the absence of their Crusader Mark III from the meticulously organized line.

It was a huge blow to Yukari. She had promised Miho she would come back with some sort of information on their opponent's new tanks, and they were covered! She had no way of identifying them correctly without seeing them with her own eyes. All she could tell from their shapes under the tarps was that they were both bigger than a Sherman and that one shape was bigger than the other. Off the top of her head, she felt like the tanks may have been a Pershing, and a Super Pershing. That is if they were indeed American tanks and not from another nation. She held a strong suspicion they were, but she still couldn't be certain.

Yukari forcefully restrained herself from stomping her feet in frustration, still wanting to remain undetected. Nishizumi-Dono was counting on her intelligence! She couldn't return to Miho with just an assumption! She had to know!

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and looked back out at the clearing. Excluding the four mystery tanks, she could see every other tank on the team. St. Gloriana had brought their Churchill Mark VII, four Matildas, and four Crusaders if she was correct in assuming what she thought the missing tank was. As for Saunders, they had brought to the match four Shermans, one 76mm Sherman, one firefly, and then the two covered ones and the final missing one. She could identify every tank in the clearing; every tank that they would be facing in the upcoming match. Except two!

Even as her mind screamed that she go out there and tear off the tarps concealing the two Saunders tanks, a few important details kept her from doing so.

All the tanks were in a linear formation, side to side, in an almost completely open clearing. The clearing was surrounded by a dense forest, lush trees and thick burley bushes making the majority of foliage. These perfect conditions made it laughably easy to hide and observe from the treeline. While it made her concealment in the forest to observe much easier, it would make it even easier for those loitering around to spot her the moment she left the cover of her bush.

There were a few people randomly situated in the clearing. From their uniforms, she could tell some were Saunders - With the absence of their male counterparts - but most were St. Gloriana. Their tasks ranged from working on their tanks in some manner, to simply sitting on their hulls and conversing with one another. Fortunately, none of them were really around the concealed tanks. But that didn't coerce her into recklessly rushing out to peak under the tarps.

Yukari inhaled deeply, the scent of the Azalea bush calming her nerve, tension slowly giving way to a relaxed state of mind. She had to remain undetected, lest her reconnaissance efforts are for nothing, losing Ooari the advantage.

She looked out through the leaves, carefully watching the people in the clearing. None of them were looking in her direction, but one Saunders student was situated on the back of a nearby Sherman, peering into its engine block. Yukari knew that if she moved out of cover, all the girl would have to do was turn her head and catch Ooari's infiltration expert red-handed.

And so, she patiently waited. She watched for a few minutes as the girl tinkered with something in the tank's engine block; until the girl finally sat up, whipped sweat from her brow, and hopped off the opposite side of the tank.

Now was her chance!

As quietly as she could, she removed herself from the bush and kept her body low as she rushed to the closest tank, the larger tarped one. She worriedly kept an eye on a group of St. Gloriana girls sitting on top of a Matilda. But fortunately, they seemed to be too engrossed in their conversation to bother looking around.

After a stressful twelve second stealthy jog, Yukari managed to get right beside the tank without being spotted. She allowed a large grin to grow on her face, and she couldn't help but feel proud of her skills. But she didn't let her excitement get in the way of her plans and quickly set to work.

Still operating as quietly as she could, she knelt down on the grass and unhooked the three bungee cords which held the tarp tightly onto the tank and set them aside. With a giddy sense of anticipation, she bundled up two handfuls of the yellow tarp, carefully raising it above her head. _"Almost... Just.. a little more-"_

Yukari froze in place, seemingly suspended in time, as a cold metallic object pressed against the back of her neck.

"Don't move." A masculine voice with an accent she didn't recognize said from behind her.

She had seen enough movies to know that when someone told you not to move and pressed something against the back of your head, that **something** was probably a gun. Maybe it was her overactive imagination, but she decided not to take any chances.

"Let the tarp go." The voice said, devoid of all emotion.

As her heart tried to beat its way out of her chest, Yukari quickly let the tarp go, holding her hands up in a universal sign of surrender.

"Good... Turn around."

Not wanting to risk standing up and provoking the stranger, Yukari turned around on her knees, setting her eyes upon the stranger as she did so. Her eyes settled on the object in his arms, which indeed, appeared to be a gun. She instinctively yelped, recoiling backward into the side of the tank.

Yukari's eyes were focused directly on the black pistol aimed at her, mustering whatever willpower was left, she tore her eyesight away from the sidearm to the stranger himself.

The boy was about her height with brown hair and equally brown eyes. He wore the typical Saunders dark green tanker jacket with a black collar and white star on the sleeve, accompanied by a pair of dark blue shorts. Unlike what she had expected from the source of the emotionless tone, his face was not cold and hard. Rather, it was filled with a look of almost concern and worry, with a dash of slight anger and irritation too, which Yukari expected more of.

Upon seeing her leap back from him, his face took on a look of strong contemplation. He lowered the gun in his hand, reverting to a much more relaxed posture.

"Now then." he said, his calm voice making her flinch as she was dragged out of her thoughts, "What were you planning to do to our tank?" He asked.

Yukari's mouth was gaping wide open, closing moments later like a fish, trying to formulate the words to explain herself. Her mind temporarily turned to mush, Yukari's explanation came out as a garbled mess, contrary to what she attempted to communicate.

"I-I-I uh, I was just-, I-I wanted to-was asked to uh, I m-mean I w-wasn't, I only was g-going to ah, t-to um look a-a-and I was n-not uh-, I r-r-really wouldn't, would never uh-" She stuttered horribly as she tried to force her thoughts through her fear. But no matter how hard she tried, all she could do was stare at the weapon in his hand that had been pointed directly at her, leaving her mind to babble unintelligibly.

Following Yukari's gaze to the sidearm in his hold, noticing the way she shook with fright. He sighed, taking a knee in front of the girl.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly and reached out to her in an attempt to offer comfort. But Yukari only pulled her legs up to her chest and pressed closer against the tarped tank in an attempt to get away. But she paused as she saw a glimmer of what almost looked like hurt in his eyes when she pulled away from him.

Sighing, he moved the gun in front of him and removed the magazine.

"Take a look. You see? It's only a paintball gun. You don't have to worry." He explained, showing the magazine to her.

Her eyes hesitated, doubtfully on him for a moment before they slowly moved to the magazine, blinking owlishly at the string of orange balls inside it. It was.. a fake? It was nothing more than a sports gun? Then why was it made to look so realistic!?

Realizing that the "gun" actually wasn't a real gun, and her life was **not** in danger by a madman, she visibly calmed down. Her body stopped shaking and all her muscles relaxed as she gave a deep breath of relief.

Seeing her visibly calm down seemed to satisfy him, and he inserted the magazine back into the mock gun, tucking it into the back of his shorts. He rose to his feet and held out a hand to her.

Yukari stared at the offered hand, looking up at him, and back down again. She hesitantly reached out and grabbed it, hoping he wouldn't comment on how sweaty her palm was, as he pulled her to her feet.

He took a step back and looked over her with concern. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She was somewhat startled by the genuine concern in his voice, something Yukari wasn't expecting. This was, after all, person who had just pointed a paintball gun at her, and made her fear for her life. But she nodded nonetheless.

He exhaled deeply and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "That's good.. Look, I'm really sorry I scared you so much. I did not expect you to react like that. It's just.. I thought you were going to mess with our tank and, truth be told, I lost my cool. I wasn't thinking straight.." He explained apologetically.

She shuffled her feet nervously. "Um, i-it's okay. I understand, I think... Just p-please don't do that again... It really frightened me." She replied, mumbling the last part. But he heard her anyways, twisting the metaphorical knife a little deeper into his chest.

He opened his mouth to say something, hesitating momentarily, before continuing through. "Again, I'm terribly sorry." He held his hand outwards, putting on his best smile. "I'm Duncan."

She politely took his hand and shook it. "M-my name's Yukari Akiyama." She replied, internally wincing at the stutter that refused to leave her voice.

Duncan, as she now knew him, noticed the stutter. "I'm still really sorry for scaring you, but what are you doing here? And why were you trying to get at our tank?" He asked, his voice still apologetic, but now with an accusing tone underlying it.

Yukari looked down at her feet, fidgeting with her hands simultaneously. As much as it pained her, Duncan had caught her red handed, it'd only be fair to tell the truth. "I was trying to find out what kind of tank it is. So that we would know for the match.." She explained.

He raised an eyebrow. "So you were spying on us?". Yukari couldn't bear meet his eyes, instead settling on nodding her head.

She wasn't quite sure what to expect from the American. Maybe he would give her a verbal warning? Maybe he would restrain Yukari and bring her before Kay. Or maybe he really would shoot her with the paintball gun, now that he knew what she'd been doing. Of all the possible scenarios her mind thought up, amused laughter was not the response she'd been expecting.

Her head shot up to meet his eyes as he chuckled loudly. Noticing her confused gaze, he reduced his amusement to a smile. "I have to admit, you did pretty well. I'm gone for just a few minutes and a spy already shows up. And without being spotted by anyone else. You managed to get here completely undetected and only got busted at the last minute. I won't lie, I'm impressed." He praised.

A compliment was the last thing she expected, and Yukari was completely unprepared for it. Blood rushed to her face, a crimson red blush emanating from her cheeks, turning to face away from Duncan. "T-Thank you!" She attempted to say, though it came out more like a squeak. Despite the embarrassment she felt from his comment, she also felt a strange giddy feeling build in her chest that she'd never felt before. It made her feel oddly happy, and she couldn't stop a small smile from showing on her face.

He grinned at her, though seeming to contemplate something at the same time. "The way I see it we're even now."

Yukari blinked. "Huh?" She replied, confused.

He shrugged, stating, "Well, you tried to spy on our tank, and I scared you for it. I'd say that makes us even, wouldn't you?"

Yukari paused for a moment, deep in thought. She supposed it did make things even. After all, her information would've robbed them of a great advantage if she'd succeeded, and his earlier 'threat' hadn't actually put her life in any danger. She didn't want to end her first meeting with an American by making someone dislike her. So she decided to put the incident behind her, nodding to Duncan.

Forgiveness seemed to ease the tension in the air around them, allowing each other a much easier time at relaxing.

"So, you said your name was Yukari?" He asked, making her wince internally. She didn't want to correct him saying that in Japan. People referred to each other by their last names only if they were close friends or family. It might've embarrassed him, and she didn't want to do that or seem like she was trying to make him follow a culture that wasn't his own, so she just nodded and went along with it.

"That's a nice name. So tell me, Yukari, where did you learn how to be covert? Does your school teach a course?" He questioned.

"Um, no. I learned on my own so that I could infiltrate other schools." She explained.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Really? That's impressive, teaching yourself." He commented, making her blush again.

"Thank you. But, um, may I ask a question?" She asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous about the boy. Their actions had been forgiven and were there to play a friendly game of Sensha-Dou with their teams against one another. So there was no reason for her to be so anxious. So why was she?

"Sure, go ahead." He replied with a shrug.

She nodded, staring, "Um, you said you thought I had come to sabotage your tank. What makes you think I would do that?" She asked. She didn't think she had a 'sabotage' appearance to her.

Duncan appeared to enter a state of deep thought for a moment, then sighed. "It appears I also forgot your rules for Tankery are a lot more strict here. That was my own stupid fault. But to answer your question, it's because back home in the US, sabotage is allowed. It's heavily frowned upon, but not illegal. And unfortunately, it's happened to us before. Before a match, someone from the other team snuck up and sabotaged our differential cylinder. It was a giant pain in the ass to deal with." He explained, scowling at the memory.

The tank enthusiast blinked, shocked. People were allowed to sabotage each other's tank before a match in their country? That was horrible! How could anyone do that to a tank!?

Oblivious to Yukari's internal feelings, he continued. "So when I saw that you removed the straps for the tarp and were about to go under, I thought it was so you could reduce our ability to fight. After that, I just got angry and I overreacted. I'm sorry about that, again." He apologized, looking down at the ground.

She shook her head rapidly. "N-no! It's okay! I get it! If I saw someone trying to damage our tank, I would've done the same thing!" He looked up and stared her in the eyes, making her consider exactly what she had said. "O-okay, maybe not the **same** thing, but I definitely would have protected our tank too! No matter what!" She exclaimed passionately, with a face of determination.

He stared at her for a few seconds, then smiled. "You sure are something, aren't you? Covert operative and tank enthusiast; like two different personas wrapped up in one." He joked.

She could only look away and sport a heavy blush in response to the all too accurate compliments. Once again, she could feel the giddy feeling from earlier grow in her stomach as her heart began to thump loudly.

Upon seeing the dark shade of red appear on her face, Duncan's smile disappeared, a look of concern replacing it. "Are you okay?" He suddenly asked.

She blinked. "Huh? Y-yes, why-"

Yukari's entire body stilled as his hand came up and pressed against her forehead. Her face completely froze, and every muscle in her body felt like it turned to stone as his warm, soft palm pressed against her head. The sensation was not unfamiliar; her parents did it all the time to check her temperature to see if she was sick. But for some reason when he did it the feeling felt so much different, and she could feel her mind go instantly blank as a tingling sensation spread over her skin.

"Your face keeps turning really red, and your temperature feels abnormally high." He remarked. "You don't look sick, but do you by chance have a cold? Or maybe the flu?" He asked in a surprisingly professional tone.

She couldn't give any form of a response. He was asking a simple question and she only had to give a simple answer, but her mind refused to cooperate. She couldn't process the simple 'no' she knew she had on the tip of her tongue. It felt like her brain was melting into putty.

Duncan didn't notice her internal struggle and continued with his observations. He moved his right hand from Yukari's forehead to her neck, pressing two fingers against it. "And your pulse is through the roof."

He wasn't wrong. She could feel her heart beating so fast it almost hurt. Her body continued to remain motionless but increased in temperature as his hands pressed against her neck. Despite her body feeling frozen in place, she felt incredibly warm, even with the normal temperature and gust of winds outside.

Duncan wasn't put off by her lack of response and moved her head sideways, pressing two fingers gently into the skin behind her jawbone on her neck. "Well, your lymph nodes aren't inflamed, so you aren't fighting off a disease. Hmm... Maybe you're just overheating. Wait here, I'll get you some water. Please don't betray me by looking under the tarp while I'm gone." He pleaded, before removing his hand from her face and disappearing around the edge of the tank.

She could only stand there, her flustered and scrambled mind attempting to process what had just happened. In fact, her brain was so preoccupied with the storm of thoughts rolling around inside the prospect of taking a glimpse under the tarp didn't even occur to her. For the following thirty seconds, she just stood there.

"Confused, huh? I don't blame you." Yukari was abruptly torn from her mind when she heard an unfamiliar female voice behind her. She shook her head and turned to see an almost carbon-copy of Duncan leaning against the back of the tank. A girl with brown hair and eyes, wearing the typical Saunders Sensha-Dou uniform, and just a little taller than her. Her facial structure was almost perfectly identical to Duncan, and Yukari instantly assumed that they had to be siblings.

"But you shouldn't take it the wrong way. Duncan's just a little... odd." The girl continued and stared at her.

Yukari mentally noted the girl's appearance, comparing her similarities with Duncan's, she didn't say anything back. Her mind was too occupied by her thoughts to realize the girl was waiting for a response.

The girl walked up, snapping her fingers in Yukari's face. "Helloooo? Anyone home?" She joked with an amused grin.

Her face flushed, not having realized how intently she'd been staring at the girl. "Uh, yes! I-I'm awake! I mean-" She cut herself off when the girl giggled, making Yukari avert her gaze to the ground as another heavy blush crept up the back of her neck.

The girl punched her shoulder lightly, making her flinch. "Hey, relax. I'm just having some fun. I'm Blaire, Duncan's older sister." She introduced, holding out her hand.

Yukari reached up and shook it, hiding the grimace and surprise at the newly-known Blaire's tight grip. "Um, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Yukari Akiyama." She responded.

Blaire nodded knowingly. "I know, I heard you two talking earlier. Saw your little **moment** too." She teased, causing another blush to appear on Yukari's face. But Blaire just chuckled, saying, "Don't worry about it, okay? We Americans are just a little more touchy-feely than you guys." She explained, smirking. "Also, Duncan's kind of a social outcast. He doesn't really pick up on the 'unwritten rules' of society and does whatever he feels is right. He's odd like that." She finished, a look on her face that almost resembled something apologetic, but not quite.

Inside her mind, Yukari saw how they could relate. She had once been a social outcast - she more or less still was actually - and knew what it was like. Although for her, it had been more like an almost constant isolation. She had tried to make friends in the past, but her obsession with tanks and warfare always chased them away. Those friendships never lasted long. It was only after beginning Sensha-Dou that she made some real friends and really learned what it was like. But for all that she knew about social isolation, she couldn't quite identify what it was about Duncan that made him different. Perhaps it was simply his personality? There was nothing wrong with that. She certainly wouldn't be one to judge another's personality considering her own tank-obsessed mindset.

If Blaire noticed her descent into deep thought, she ignored it as she continued. "Plus, he's training to be a doctor. So when he sees something sick or injured, it's like he instinctively has to assess it. Look it over, identify the symptoms, and try to find the probable cause. Something about it being part of the training that he takes way too seriously." She said thoughtfully. "In this case though, you're lucky he doesn't recognize embarrassment all that well." Blaire joked.

Yukari chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "He, um, yeah. I guess I am." She replied, thoughts of him asking her why she was so flustered and embarrassing responses flooding her mind.

The girl took a step back, placing her hands on her hips. "So, now that that's out of the way, onto another topic. You're a spy?" Her facial expression didn't change with the question, and the tone wasn't accusing or angry. It helped keep Yukari's heart somewhat calm, but she still couldn't stop herself from wondering if the girl was just concealing her true feelings hidden.

"U-um, yeah. I gues- I mean, yes. I am." She fumbled.

Apparently noticing her anxiety, Blaire gave her another light punch in the arm, causing Yukari to flinch. "Hey, relax. We don't have a problem with spies where we come from. It's sabotage that crosses a line. You don't need to worry about any hard feelings from me or the rest of my American friends." Blaire explained with an honest expression.

Yukari still wasn't quite sure how to take the girl's explanation. But Blaire's relaxed facial expression and sincere tone slowly helped the doubt leak out from the back of her mind. As it left, she allowed her tense posture to slowly relax.

Noticing this, Blaire nodded happily. "So, what's your position?" She asked.

"Huh?" Yukari asked, confused by the vague question.

"Your job in your tank. What is it, and in what kind of tank?" She clarified.

"Oh, I'm the loader for our Panzer Four Ausf D." The tank enthusiast explained, delighted to finally be talking about a subject she confidently knew well.

Blaire smiled at the obvious joy in her voice. "Not bad. A little light on the armored side compared to other Panzers, but still, not bad. I'm a loader too, same as my brother. We keep this bad boy armed and dangerous." She said and patted the large tank under the tarp.

Blaire may not have realized it, but she had just given away a critical piece of information. Yukari now knew that, whatever the tank was, it required two loaders to efficiently load it. There were only a handful of tanks in World War Two that required two loaders, and even fewer American tanks which did. As a result, the detail narrowed down the list of suspects **massively**. She also knew that normally the reason for having two loaders in a tank is because the ammunition was too heavy or difficult to deal with for one person. Additionally, it meant that the gun had to be of considerable caliber to have shells too difficult to handle for one person. This detail helped narrow the list even further.

But as her mind began to conjure up all the possible tanks that matched with what she knew, she was reminded of where she was.

"Yukari? You okay?"

She blinked the fog out of her eyes and brought her thoughts back into focus. Blaire was staring at her with a questioning look as she waited for an answer.

"Oh! Uh, yes! I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking." Yukari explained, hoping she wouldn't question any further.

"What about?"

She sagged. So much for that.

"Um, well, i-it's nothing important r-really. I w-was just, er, reflecting!" Technically it wasn't a lie. She was thinking back on her memory about what the tank could be.

Blaire's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, likely in response to the sudden nervousness and stuttering. "Reflecting on what?"

A cold sweat broke out on Yukari's forehead. "Um, w-well, I-I was er, I mean, I w-wasn't uh, it's not-"

"Yes?" Blaire drawled, her tone of voice now sounding lined with a hint of suspicion.

Her eyes darted around nervously, looking for some sort of inspiration to fuel an excuse. Forest? No. Grass? Silly. Tanks? The one thing she was trying to avoid.

Finally, her eyes landed on Blaire, and like flipping a switch an idea suddenly sparked inside her mind.

"Are you going to answer or just keep staring at me?" Blaire questioned.

Feeling exceptionally nervous by the girls' calculated stare and insistent tone, and with a vague and barely considered idea in her mind, she blurted the first thing the could think of.

"Duncan!"

The awkward silence that stretched between them would have made a bat question its hearing.

"Really?" Blaire asked, the suspicion in her voice quickly being replaced by sly amusement as a poorly hidden smile graced her face.

Yukari swallowed thickly, realizing that there was really no way she could take it back, she nodded.

Said smile instantly evolved into a Cheshire grin as a mischievous twinkle shone in her eyes. "Well, who would've thought. My little brother has his first crush. And so soon no less." She walked up closer to the red-faced short haired brunette. "So? What was it?"

"H-huh?" She squeaked, the implications of her earlier unconsidered answer just now beginning to flood her mind.

Blaire tilted her head playfully. "Was it his looks? His personality? His hands? What's fueling this sudden desire for my little brother's heart? Or is it... His body?" She said suggestively.

If Yukari's face turned any redder, she could've been mistaken for a fire hydrant.

Blaire looked up tapped a finger on her chin. "Hmm, I guess now I know why you spaced out there for a minute." She met her eyes. "I'm betting you were thinking of him loading shells, huh? Shirtless, sweaty, muscles rippling as he's loading them into the breach. That's what you were thinking, weren't you?"

As the temperature of her face reached what medical experts could consider unhealthy, she couldn't halt her mind from imagining those very things. The results of the images left her mind primarily focused on displaying her embarrassment, a small portion was wondering just how salacious the girl had to be to be saying such things about **her own brother**.

As if the universe had some sick twisted sense of humor, taking pleasure from Yukari's situation, it was at that very moment that Duncan came back. "Here, I found some- Oh, Blaire. What are you doing here?"

Blaire looked Yukari in the eye, giving her a quick wink. The older girl then took a few steps away from Yukari and shrugged in response. "Just having a little chat with your new girlfriend." She joked, Yukari's face flushing red yet again for the who-knew-what time that day.

Duncan rolled his eyes in response to his sister, sighing. "Ha-ha, you're hilarious." He said sarcastically.

"I know. You don't need to tell me that." She continued to tease, turning her back to them. "All right, I have to get back to work. You two have fun, alright? Just make sure you use protection!" She hollered as she rounded the tank and disappeared.

Yukari's hands swung up to cover her face, now colored the brightest red possible, as her temperature soared so high she felt dizzy. She couldn't help but wonder if all Americans were so... lewd!?

From behind the improvised cover of her hands, she heard Duncan sigh and mutter something in what she suspected was English.

"I'm sorry about her." He apologized. "She's just a little... Crude."

 _"So one sibling is socially awkward, and the other is crude? What a perfect fit."_ She thought to herself humorously, simultaneously lowering her hands.

"Anyways, here." He handed her a cool bottle of water. "This should help you cool down."

She took the bottle from his hand, thanking him, taking a long gulp from the bottle. Truth be told she did feel like she was overheating a bit. It was rather warm out, and her earlier embarrassment didn't help either.

"I hope she didn't cause you too much trouble." Duncan said, an almost sheepish look on his face.

She smiled and gave a light chuckle that betrayed the nervousness she was actually feeling. "It's fine. We were just... talking."

He nodded and stayed silent. As the air around them began to fill with an awkward silence, Yukari tried thinking something up to get rid of it.

"So um, what happens now?" She asked curiously.

"Hmm?" He raised a confused eyebrow.

She scratched the back of her head and stared at the ground. "W-well, you caught me trying to spy on you, a-and I've never b-been caught before. So what do we do now?"

He stared at her for a moment, then turned his head down with a look of contemplation. "Well, if I'm accurately assuming there aren't any rules in Sensha-Dou regarding spies," he paused to look at her, and when she nodded a confirmation at his assumption he continued, "then I suggest we fall back on the only other set of rules I know. The American ones."

A feeling of apprehension rose in her stomach and Yukari gulped. Based on what she had seen so far between the two Americans she had met, she knew that they liked guns, were quite friendly, and some were perverted. So she was honestly somewhat nervous to hear exactly what the rules entailed.

Duncan mistook Yukari's silence to be of patient curiosity and continued. "The rules state that in the event of an enemy spy being captured, they are to be brought before the Chief Commander for sentencing and punishment. So in this case, the Chief Commander would be Kay." He finished, looking back to her.

Yukari felt her heart drop, and her hands fiddled nervously with the hem of her skirt. "W-what kind of p-p-punishment?" She stuttered, unable to stop a sense of dread from growing in the back of her head.

Duncan shrugged. "Well, back home it could mean immediate eviction of the spy from the ship, or detention until a day before whatever match was being prepared. Here in Japan, I can only guess, but I don't imagine it'll be anything serious. I mean, this is **Kay** we are talking about here. From what I've heard from around Saunders I don't think anyone's ever even seen her angry." He chuckled.

The tension seeped away as she realized he was right. She had been identified as a spy before, by Kay, and nothing bad ever happened. In fact, she actually **invited** her to come back to Saunders some time! She realized that if Kay was willing to let her go the first time, it was unlikely she'd do anything this time. She let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear." She said quietly.

He nodded. "Well, come on. There's no point in delaying it." He did a full one-eighty and began walking, motioning for her to follow him.

She blinked, and after a second she quickly ran up to walk beside him.

For the first few minutes, as they left the clearing and walked down a dirt road, neither one said a word. As the silence stretched on for nearly five minutes, Yukari began to periodically glance over at him, hoping he would say something. But after the first few glances of what she **thought** were stealthy head movements, on the fifth, he moved his eyes in turn with hers and locked gazes.

She quickly averted her gaze and focused on the ground she was walking on. It was embarrassing to have been caught, but she hoped it would now at least make him say something.

She was unfortunately proved wrong when he just stared at her for a few more moments before turning his head back to look down the road.

She cringed. It looked like it was up to her to break the awkward silence. Something she had been hoping to avoid since she was usually horrible when it came to making small talk. Especially when it came to new people. But she would give it her best shot.

"What were the nodes you were talking about earlier?" She blurted, cringing on the inside. Just thinking about the event caused the funny feeling in her stomach and the thump in her heart to return full force.

His face lit up a little at her question and he wasted no time responding. "Lymph Nodes. They're little organs in your neck, under your chin, in your armpits, and in your groin. They usually swell in one location when you have an injury, infection, or tumor develops near the area. The glands on either side of the neck, under the jaw, or behind the ears commonly swell when you have a cold or a sore throat, which was why I checked them since you kept getting so red." He explained, apparently pleased that he'd been given a reason to describe his advanced understanding of the human body.

In response, Yukari blinked owlishly. "Oh, uh, I see." She answered dumbly, still trying to process exactly what the boy said. "I think your sister said something about you learning to be a doctor."

He nodded. "Yep, that's my plan. I'm already learning the stuff I need to. I decided to choose the different parts of the human body as my first study since it's the thing I'll be dealing with all the time. So every chance I get I try to put my knowledge to use and make it stick in my head. You know, so it's easier to remember." He explained.

She nodded, understanding as much as she could. "I understand. There must be a lot to learn then."

He nodded. "There is."

A few more moments of silence followed them.

"So Yukari." She turned her head to look at him. "What do you like to do?" He asked.

She blinked. "Huh?" She answered.

Duncan shrugged. "Just making conversation. What do you like?" He repeated his inquiry.

 _"He's better at small talk then I am."_ She thought to herself as she quickly built a list of things to tell him.

"Oh, uh. I like tanks, reading comic books, watching movies, making and collecting models and other World War Two relics, and spending time with my friends." She listed, wincing slightly afterward. She hadn't meant to mention her near-obsession with collecting World War Two relics and models, but it had slipped out.

But if Duncan cared in any way about it, he didn't express it. Instead, he just nodded. "Cool. We share a lot of similar things then. I also like movies, comics, tank models, and hanging out with my friends. I also play Baseball. Do you play any sports?" He asked.

Yukari kept the cringe off her face as she shook her head. The last time she had tried to play sports had... Not ended well.

He hummed. "Shame. So is your school staying in the dock for the night? Or are you leaving right after the match?" He questioned.

"We're staying the night and most of tomorrow actually. Our ship is leaving late tomorrow night." She explained.

He nodded. "Saunders is staying the night too. Leaving tomorrow morning. In that case, you want to hang out later?" He asked.

Yukari nearly stumbled. "Uh, h-hang out? What do you mean?" He wasn't asking what she thought he was asking, was he?

Duncan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I still feel a little bad for scaring the crap out of you and nearly shooting you with a paintball gun, and I'd like to make it up to you. I saw a comic book store on our way through the town to get here. Sometime after the match, you want to go and take a look? I'll buy." He jabbed a thumb at himself.

... Was this... Was he... Should she ask?

"U-um, y-you mean like... Like a... Date?" She finally forced out.

In response to the straightforward yet infinitely complex question, Duncan merely shrugged. "If you want to see it like that, sure. I'm just offering to buy you some comic books to make up for my mistake."

She wasn't sure if that was a yes or no, and if she should be relieved or embarrassed. So instead of struggling to wonder what to think and feel, she recalled that she already had plans to hang out with her friends after the match. They were going to go to the bathhouse, like normal, then go and check out a tank store. So she, fortunately, or unfortunately she wasn't sure, couldn't accept the boy's kind offer.

"S-Sure..."

But **UNFORTUNATELY** , her mouth chose to betray at that exact moment and make the choice for her.

A smile broke out on Duncan's face. "Great. Let's exchange numbers. That way we can sort out the details after the match."

As the two students exchanged their phone numbers, Yukari's mind was left alone to run rampant.

 _"WHY DID I SAY THAT!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?"_ She took a few deep breaths. _"It's okay! Everything's fine! I can work this out. I just need to explain to Duncan that I already had plans... But then he might think I'm just making up excuses, and I don't want him to hate me... Alright, I just need to tell the girls that something came up and I can't come with them to the store. There. Simple... But what if they ask? What do I say instead? Do I tell them the truth?"_ Thoughts of relentless teasing and 'advice' from Saori instantly flooded her mind. _"Okay, so just keep things quiet. I'm sure I can come up with some sort of excuse... Hopefully."_

"Okay, there we go." She was roused by her thoughts as Duncan finished typing his phone number into hers and handed it back. "Numbers exchanged. I'll call you after the match is over, and we can sort out the details."

She could only nod.

"Okay, now we'd-"

She stopped as the all too familiar sound of a powerful tank engine echoed through the forest.

Both students stopped in place and glanced around, attempting to find the source. But their searching proved needless as a light blue Crusader suddenly tore through the brush a dozen meters ahead of them.

It smashed through the shrubbery lining the sides of the path, lurched to a stop in the middle of the road, and turned ninety degrees to face them. less than ten seconds later, an M18 Hellcat Tank Destroyer emerged from the bushes, dragging a tree with it resting on its roof. It pulled up beside the Crusader and both commanders emerged. The Hellcat commander having a noticeably harder time due to the tree on the roof.

Yukari stared as the male Hellcat commander appeared to yell something at the smug looking Crusader commander, her face dotted with an innocent smile.

"Oh, it's Yin. I wondered where he disappeared to. Come on, I'll introduce you." Duncan said before sprinting towards the two tanks. Yukari stared for a moment longer, then rushed after him.

As she got closer, she was able to make out what they were saying.

"-us into a tree! If it hadn't been for that, we would've beaten you!" The boy shouted loudly at the seemingly unconcerned Crusader commander.

Said commander shrugged at the boy. "All's fair in love and war. If you didn't want to hit the tree, you should've moved over." The St. Gloriana student said happily.

"We couldn't! It was you on one side, and more trees on the other! Where would you have liked us to go!?"

"How about behind?"

"You mean willingly give up first place? NEVER!"

As the two commanders argued, Yukari tuned them out. She was already too busy ogling the American tank and going over it in her head. It was an M18 Hellcat Tank Destroyer; she had never seen one in person before, but she knew its specifications to heart. It had a 76 mm gun, torsion bar suspension, automatic transmission, thin armor with a max of 25 millimeters, and a Continental Wright R-975 which allowed the tank to reach 90 kilometers per hour. It was absolutely perfect as both a scout and a tank destroyer.

 **"HEY!"**

The boy, girl, and Yukari all jumped as Duncan's voice rose loudly over them.

"What the hell is the problem?" He asked, noticing he had their attention.

The boy scowled and pointed at the girl. "This... This... Brit rammed our tank into a tree during our race, and made us lose!" He yelled angrily. Based on his tone, she figured she didn't want to know what the foreign word meant.

The female commander rolled her eyes. "When in combat, you do whatever you have to do in order to win. Can you say you wouldn't have done the same thing in our position?" She questioned.

"Oh, I undoubtedly would've done the same things as you." He admitted. "But that doesn't make me any less pissed!"

"Okay! Enough! Yin, you lost fair and square, now knock it off." Duncan commanded. The boy grumbled something she couldn't make out, but crossed his arms and remained silent.

Duncan nodded, satisfied, and turned to the girl. "And you, stop looking so smug. If you hadn't rammed him into the tree, he probably would've beaten you. The Hellcat was and still is today one of the fastest tanks ever made. You may have won and it may have been clever, I'll give you that, but without that action, you'd be the loser."

The girl shrugged and let her smile slip slightly, but not by much.

"Good. Now we're going to be playing soon, so I suggest you both park your tanks back and get ready for the match."

Both tank commanders stared at each other, then looked away. The St. Gloriana girl disappeared into her tank while the boy just yelled something down into the hull. A moment later, the Crusader peeled away and drove past them, leaving just Yukari, Duncan, and the Hellcat.

Looking down, the Tank Destroyer commander asked, "So, who's the girl?"

"Oh, Yin, this is Yukari. Yukari, this is Yin." Duncan introduced with a hand motion at each of them. Yukari waved, and Yin nodded his head. He continued, "She's a girl from the other team, was attempting to spy on us. Luckily I caught her before she could see our tank."

Yin raised an eyebrow, giving her a slight glare. "Oh really?" He drawled carefully.

Yukari felt herself shuffle in place under the boy's gaze. She didn't like the look he was giving her.

"Yeah, she was. And before you showed up, she had no idea what any of our tanks were. So nice job." Duncan said blankly, his face only betraying his voice slightly with a look of annoyance.

Yin frowned, looked down at the tank, and sighed. "Oh. Yeah. Right... My bad."

Duncan just shook his head. "Whatever. It's not like there's anything we can do about it now."

"Oh, I can think of something." With that ominous statement, the boy disappeared into the tank. A brief moment later, it moved. The turret gave a rolling grumble as it rotated twenty degrees to the left and lowered its gun, giving Yukari the unique opportunity to see right down its long barrel as it was aimed at her.

Yukari flinched as the 76 mm gun was leveled at her head. "Ummm..."

Meanwhile, Duncan merely rolled his eyes and stepped in front of Yukari, staring down the barrel. "Yin, that's not funny. She doesn't know you like the rest of us, so she probably has no idea you're kidding."

"Oh come on!" A voice came from down the barrel. "There's no way she could possibly think I'm being serious!"

"Yin." He growled.

A sigh of exasperation followed. "Oh, all right! Fine! Just has to ruin all my fun." He grumbled the last part before the turret returned to its forward and level position. A moment later, Yin emerged from the turret again.

"Alright, so why not just ask her to keep quiet?" Yin asked.

Duncan scoffed. "You can't just ask her to keep valuable information from her commander just because we asked her to. Would you?"

"Of course not. But she's not me. Besides, this is Japan. People are nicer here. Isn't that right?" Both boys looked at Yukari.

She shrunk under their combined gaze, and couldn't find something to respond with.

"You know what, forget this. We're just making her uncomfortable. This conversation is over." Duncan snapped, with a tone of finality to his voice that there was no arguing with.

Yin rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. Now, do you mind getting off the road? I'm gonna head back."

"Could you give us a lift first? We're heading to base to hand her into Kay." Duncan nodded at Yukari.

He paused to consider the request, then sighed heavily. "Sure. Hop on." He said and climbed back down into the turret.

Duncan motioned for her to follow and climbed up onto the tank, using the tracks as a ladder. He leaned back down and offered her a hand.

She smiled at the kind gesture and grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her up.

"Okay, we're on. Let's go." Duncan called down, taking a seat on the hull beside the gun barrel. Yukari copied and took up the other side.

"Okay, hang on." The tank's engine revved and shook as it did a full 180 and proceeded to zoom down the road.

"Hey, uh, do you think I could take a look at the inside of the tank?" Yukari leaned over and asked.

Duncan shrugged. "I doubt he'd have a problem with it." Leaning back, he yelled down into the tank, "Hey, do you guys mind if Yukari comes down and takes a look?"

"Sorry, but girls aren't allowed in our tank." Yin's voice came back up.

His statement was quickly followed by the sound of a loud slap, and a cry of pain from Yin. "We're girls you douche! Let her come!"

"Okay! Fine! Jesus Kelly, you didn't need to hit me." He complained.

"Maybe not, but it felt nice. Come on down Yukari." The voice of who she presumed was Kelly said. Yukari smiled gleefully and clambered down into the tank.

* * *

 **A/N: All done! Sorry this took so long. I've recently become very interested in another category on this site. Specifically, the web series called Worm. I'm really loving it, and reading the stories is taking up lots of my time. I'm not sorry about that though. I spend my time how I want, and I wanted to spend it reading.**

 **Yukari has always been one of my favorite characters, and I'm happy that I got to write a scene about her. Speaking of the scene,** **what would you guys like to see from the situation regarding Yukari and Duncan? Do you want to see it progress further or just leave it to background information?**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be a short interlude before at the MBV base before I FINALLY start the match. I hope you guys didn't mind that this chapter was all just one huge scene.**

 **Please review, and tell me what you think. And as always, I'll see you next time.**


End file.
